Finding You
by faithangel3
Summary: After seeing Alex's empty apartment after ep. 218 Marissa realises how much she misses the girl and is determined to go to LA and find the girl that still has hold of her heart.
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea I got after watching episode 218: Risk Business. I got the idea when Marissa is standing at the door, and says that Alex just went back to live with her parents.

_Disclaimer: Although I wish I did, I don't own the O.C. or any of its characters._

_Summary_: Marissa can't take Alex not being around anymore, and heads to LA to track her down.

_Pairings_: A/M

**Chapter 1**

Roberts Mansion: Room of Summer Roberts

"So you just seen her apartment and it all like hit you? Do you really miss her that much?"

"I really do Sum, I keep wondering what she's doing, if she's okay, if she works things out with her parents. If she's back with Jodie among other things."

Marissa said from her spot on Summer's bed.

"Hmm, well are you sure it's not just guilt because you feel bad? And who the hell is Jodie, wait Alex's ex Jodie, I thought they were finished?"

Marissa sighed, "Okay for starters it's not guilt, well not really I feel guilty for ever letting her go, defiantly one of the stupidest things I've ever done, and we

all know I've done my fair share of stupid." Summer gave a slight chuckle, "and yes Jodie as in Alex's ex, the love of her life I guess I don't know Jodie like

had this power with Alex. Whenever Alex got near her she turned into a pool of mush and not such a bad ass. Although she's really not that much of a bad ass

once you get to know her, and…"

Summer cut her friend off, "Okay got it, mission plan, find Alex Kelly. When did you want to leave?"

Marissa thought for a few minutes, almost second guessing herself? "I don't know we have two weeks off school so we can go anytime and my mom and Caleb

are some where in St. Barts, but Sum as much as I love you I think I might have to do this on my own." Marissa looked down.

Summer nodded, "Coop don't worry I understand but if you change your mind and you want some company just say so and I'm there, I could use the time apart

from Cohen. Um hun one question though." Marissa looked up, "What are you going to tell Ryan?"

"For once, the truth its not like him and I are together or thinking about so I'm going to be completely honest with him and I'm sure he'll understand."

"Okay it's settled then to LA we, well you go."

Marissa looked at Princess Sparkle in her hand, "You know what Sum, you're right I'm going to need the company the drive to LA is going to be a boring one,

and I can' really see myself going on this adventure without you, but I might need to see her on my own if we can find her."

"Really? Oh my god road trip and as long as it's not to Tijuana and we're not staying at the Flea Bag Inn I'm so there. We'll drive down get settled in a nice Four

Seasons and that way if you need to go off and be little miss independent then you can and I can totally hit the spa." Summer hugged Marissa and got up and started

to pack. "We're going to have to look so hot, and we're already hot so that shouldn't be too hard, but especially you if you want to get your girl back."

Marissa got up from her spot on Summer's bed. "I'm starting to get nervous, I don't even know where to start looking for her, we never talked about her parents that

was an off topic subject, we talked about them briefly, you know why they kicked her out and all that but never to much about them I don't even know their names,

then again I don't really know anything about her past, other than Jodie." Marissa said the name with disdain.

Summer thought for a minute, "We want to do this on our own right?" Marissa nodded. "Sorry Coop but the first place we're going to have to look is Jodie's." Marissa

gave Summer a death stare. "Just stating the obvious sheesh don't get your panties in a twist, and if anything Jodie will probably know where she lives, or lived

or whatever you know what I mean." Summer walked back into her closet.

Thinking for a moment Marissa finally agreed, "I guess and I'm pretty sure I remember where Jodie lives, I really wasn't paying much attention to direction but I have a

good idea. I should really get home and start packing. I say we leave tomorrow morning bright and early." Both girls laughed.

"Very funny Coop, us bright and early, not going to happen how about noon?" Summer asked before looking for her ringing cell phone.

"Noon it is I'll pick you up then." Marissa gave Summer a quick hug and headed home so she could start packing and start working up her nerves.

On the long ten minute ride home all Marissa could thing about was the gorgeous blonde with that sassy purple streak in her hair, it had only been about a month and a

half but Marissa wondered if the girl she remember had changed.

TBC

A/N: Next up the drive to LA and tracking down Jodie, what'd you think should I keep going, please review it'd mean a lot I love the feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Next Morning: More like Afternoon

Summer had been packed for about ten minutes and was now waiting for Marissa outside, where one of the servants had conveniently put them, all five of them. After waiting for another minute Marissa pulled up, stereo blasting to nothing good about goodbye by Hinder.

"Easy with the music there Coop, at least wait till we get on the highway and I can sing for you." Immediately Marissa's hand went to turn up the stereo even louder. "Do it and I'll go rage blackout on your ass." Summer stuck her tongue out as Marissa got out of the car to help the shorter girl put her luggage in the trunk, and some in the backseat.

"Gee Sum did you have to bring so much? I only brought three bags, what do you need five for?" Marissa closed the drunk and both girls got into the car.

"One of them is just shoes, you never know what parties we'll come across and I want to represent Newport, and then say something Lukeish like 'This is how we roll in the O.C. bitch whattt', oh I am so saying that."

Marissa gave her best friend a 'never say that again' look as she pulled out of the driveway. "First on the list, find Jodie, and pray Alex isn't there because if she is I will have no chance in hell of getting her back."

"Coop don't think like that and I don't think Alex is stupid enough to go back to that sleaze anyways, and if she did, those shoes are going to come in handy. Especially when I shove my four inch stiletto's up someone's ass."

Marissa gave Summer a look, "Easy with the rage blackout Sums, not while I'm driving."

"Sorry, I'll try to keep myself under control. Is Jodie's place at least nice? It's not all dingy and dirty and nasty smelling is it?"

"From what I remember it was actually really nice, and I totally see why Alex lived there with her for so long. It might not be up to your standards, or your taste but the place is actually nice it's, damn what's the word of looking for." Marissa snapped her fingers a couple times.

"Quaint?" Summer interjected.

"Yeah something like that, but I don't care about Jodie not unless she can give me Alex's home address, or at least tell me where she is if she knows.

After ten minutes of silence, Summer turned up the radio which was playing, Listen to your Heart by DHT.

Almost immediately Summer noticed Marissa's face change from a smile to a frown. Marissa noticed her best friend looking at her. "Sorry, it just,"

"Reminds you of Alex, got it. Did you want me to turn it off?

"No I love this song, turn it up." As the music once again filled her ears Marissa went back to thinking about Alex and how much of a mistake it was to let the blonde girl go.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. _

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams. 

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

And there are voices that want to be heard.  
So much to mention but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,   
the beauty that's been when love was wilder than the wind. 

Song after song Marissa thought about Alex, and finally let Summer take over driving as she stared out the window watching as everything passed by, with only one goal on her mind. Another hour later Marissa was directing Summer as best she could remember to where Jodie's house was.

"I think this is it." Summer parked in almost the exact place that her and Alex had the night they came to get Alex's heart back, the heart Marissa still wore, and when she wasn't wearing it carried it in her purse or somewhere with her. Immediately she thought about sitting in the jeep with Alex has the blonde girl tied the necklace around her neck. She could remember feeling Alex's warm breath on her neck, and the look in her eyes. _ Why was I so stupid. I just really hope she isn't with Jodie because that would break my heart, even though I completely deserve it, I'm not sure I could handle. Oh well I guess it's time to find out._

"Coop, earth to Marissa?" Summer waved a hand in front of her friends face snapping Marissa out of her gaze, "Come on lets go talk to Jodie, so we can check into the hotel."

Marissa took a deep breath and exited the car linking arms with Summer they walked to Jodie's front door. Before the door was even open they could hear music playing from inside. Marissa went to ring the doorbell but stopped herself so without thinking twice Summer knocked on the door. Moments later they were face to face with Jodie.

Jodie's was shocked when she opened the door to see Marissa, and a feisty smaller brunette standing next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet people?" Summer retorted cause Jodie to grin ever so slightly. "Look Jodie we didn't come here to fight or anything I was just wondering if you knew where I could find Alex?" Marissa cut in before the two got into a real cat fat.

"And why should I tell you, you broke her heart from some guy." Marissa looked down at the ground immediately thinking that Jodie knew that because her and Alex had gotten back together. "Since I'm tired and had a good day, she's not here, and no we're not dating but we are friends. So if you're here to break her heart and cause her any more pain than you already have just know you will not like me and my foot." Jodie let the two girls inside, "do either of you want a drink?"

"No thanks," both girls responded as they sat down on Jodie's couch. "Wow Coop you were right this place isn't bad, and that's saying something coming from me."

Moments later Jodie appeared with a piece of paper in her hand. "I don't know what is compelling me to do this, but Alex has been a complete wreck since she got back, and I can't stand to see her unhappy, so here is her address and her cell phone number is the same, but I put her house number on there anyways."

Marissa took the piece of paper and read over it. "Thank you." With that Summer and Marissa got up and went to leave.

"I don't know what it is about you but you get to here and she's finally getting her life back on track, so don't screw it up." Marissa merely nodded as her and Summer walked out of Jodie's house thanking her one last time. Summer got into the drivers seat and the two girls headed for the hotel they had made reservations at.

**Hotel - An hour later**

After checking in the girls went up to their room, and got settled in. Summer decided to jump in the shower leaving Marissa alone to think about what she was going to do. When Summer got out of the shower a half hour later Marissa looked like she hadn't moved an inch as she was still staring at the piece of paper with Alex's address and directions.

"Marissa just go see her, because it's not like you're going to be able to sleep." Summer put an arm around her best friend letting the taller girl lean her head on her shoulder.

"I don't even know what to say, if she wants to see me. She just left Sum, the landlord said she left so fast she didn't even pick up her security check." Marissa began to tear up.

Summer sighed, "look sweetie just go see her, I asked the guy at the front desk when you were talking to the bell boy and he said that place is about twenty minutes from here."

"You're right I should just go, and if I have to courage to actually see her I will, she's probably working though."

"Coop just go, I'll stay here and hold down the fort and call the guys and our parents and let them know we're alright and we'll getting settled in."

**Kelly Residence - 45 Minutes Later**

Marissa took a quick shower and changed before heading out to try and find Alex's house. She thanked Jodie for giving her such detailed directions. As she drove down the road she wondered if Jodie had sent her on a wild goose chase because all the houses were the size of the mansions in Newport if not bigger. Coming to the end of the road Marissa seen a huge house, that looked like it's back yard was the ocean, just as she was about to turn around she double checked the piece of paper and noticed that the address on the house matched that of the one on the piece of paper. The house was huge, at least the size of Caleb's, deciding to check it out instead of turning around Marissa shove up the driveway and parked her car.

She sat in her car for about ten minutes before finally getting the nerve to get out. Slowly she walked towards the front door, part of her hoping Alex would answer the door, part of her hoping that this was after all the wrong house. Letting the adrenaline take over her she rang the door bell and waited.

A few moments later she heard the door starting to open. Her head told her to run in the opposite direction but her feet felt like they were cemented to the ground, her heart began to race and before she knew it the door to the Kelly Mansion was open.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews they keep me inspired to write and I'm glad you like it. Please keep the reviews coming I love them, and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks so much for the feedback, I absolutely love it. So I won't make you wait any longer here's chapter 3, tell me what you think.

**Chapter 3**

"Hello." The man who opened the door greeted, while Marissa stood there dumbfounded. "Excuse me miss is there something I can help you with?" He tried again.

"Um, uh, yeah, I was looking for someone…a friend, Alex Kelly does she live her by any chance." Marissa finally got out, as her heart sped up and slowed down.

He opened the door all the way and motioned for Marissa to come. _ I take it she does live here. Wow this house is amazing, the ceilings are so high this place looks like a castle and hopefully my princess is here._

"Miss Alexandra is out back, is she expecting you?"

Marissa snapped out of her gaze, "No, no she isn't." Marissa looked at her feet.

"Not to worry dear I'll show you out back." The butler lead Marissa through the house towards huge doors glass doors that lead outside. Marissa looked at the many pictures on the wall, many were of a little blonde girl with piercing blue eyes. From school pictures to ballet recitals from when she was younger to more recent ones of her surfing. She also spotted a family portrait and stopped momentarily to take a look, it looked recent, most likely taken just before Alex left. Just as the butler was about to open the back doors the phone rang and he excused himself and told Marissa to make her self at home

Marissa took a deep breath and opened one of the doors that lead out onto a huge patio that over looked the rest of the back yard. She spotted a large sized pool house that could almost be a normal house all on it's own. As she started to walk towards the pool house she started to hear music playing loudly before hearing the rattling of a diving board. The yard was lit up soft lights and turning her attention to the sound of the diving board she seen a huge pool with a mini waterfall, on top of that was the jacuzzi.

Then she spotted what her eyes desired, blonde hair about to reach the surface the water. Alex came up for air after almost swimming the entire length of the pool under water. Marissa finally let out the breath she wasn't aware that she had been holding. Alex emerged from the water dripping wet and it took Marissa's breath away, she couldn't speak, she couldn't move so she just stood there. Lucky for her Alex couldn't see her from where she was standing.

_Wow she looks amazing, am I dreaming? Nope defiantly not dreaming. What am I doing here, she's probably way moved on and the last thing I want to do is screw up her life, again. I can't do this not right now. I'll just slip away before she notices I'm here. _

With that Marissa practically ran back inside the house and out to her car before anyone noticed, especially Alex. Finally reaching her car she took a few minutes before turning on the engine, taking one last look at the mansion she headed back to the hotel to tell Summer all the details.

**Kelly Residence - 20 minutes later**

The butler that opened the door for Marissa went out back with two ice teas in hand, heading towards the pool. After a minute Alex noticed his presence and emerged from the water once again. She grabbed a towel that was laying on a chair near the pool, wrapping it around herself she looked at the butler.

"Al you didn't have to bring me anything to drink I'm a big girl I can get my own drink you know, but thank you." She said as he handed her a glass of ice tea. "I'm not thirsty enough for two, but thanks." The old man chuckled softly.

"This one is for your guest miss, is she in the ladies room? I'll just leave it here for her" He placed the drink on the large patio table.

Alex looked at him quizzically, "Al I know you're getting older but I don't have any guests at the moment."

"What happened to the lovely brunette that came about 20 minutes ago? She said she was a friend of yours." Alex looked at him like he was crazy.

"I think you need a break Al, a nice long vacation on some tropical island, St. Barts maybe, because there is no one here but me, and there hasn't been all night. So why don't you drink the other ice tea and take a break for a minute or two."

The butler picked up the glass from the table and took a sip. "That is very good ice tea if I do say so myself. I'm surprised I can hear you at all with the volume of this music, I don't know how you children listen to this non sense, what are they talking about anyways?"

Alex laughed, "believe me Al you don't want to know." Alex began walking towards the pool house. A couple minutes later she was back and the music had been turned off. "Let's get inside shall we, we don't want you getting sick old man."

"I'm not old I'm simply mature and established. I also am not suffering from delusion or memory loss and someone was here tonight asking if you lived here. I lead her to the back doors myself before the phone rang and I went to answer it." He finally spoke as they entered the house and walked towards the kitchen.

"Well who ever it was didn't say anything to me and I didn't see anyone, I guess it wasn't important it was probably just Jodie or someone from school, although I don't have any partners for projects right now. Oh well it clearly wasn't important." Alex finished her ice tea and was heading out of the room.

"It's a shame though, she was quiet striking if I do say so myself, tall, long brownish blonde hair, bluey green eyes, somewhat shy though. She kept stuttering she was seemingly nervous." Alex stopped in her tracks it was almost as if he was describing Marissa. _Yeah right Kelly keep dreaming, you left without even really saying goodbye. She's probably back with Ryan and at some Newport party with Seth and Summer. It was most likely some girl that just has a crush on me from school. _

"Did you say what her name was?" She said as she turned around, curiosity getting the better of her.

"No miss she did not, just that she was a friend of yours, I suppose maybe she forgot something or didn't want to interrupt you. You get very intense when you swim, but it's late and you should get to bed darling." She walked over and gave him a big, wet hug.

"Oh sorry Al I forgot." She smirked as she walked out of the kitchen causing her trusted butler to give a slight groan and head off to his own room to dry himself off.

**Hotel - Summer and Marissa's Room**

"Hey how'd it go? Was that her address or am I going to have to go kick Jodie's ass." Summer asked as Marissa walked into their hotel room.

Marissa didn't answer but groaned as she flopped onto their bed next to her best friend. "Coop, come Marissa details."

Taking a deep breath Marissa sat up. "You're not going to believe this Sum, her house is huge, its gorgeous you'd love it. Anyways the address was right and she does live there, the butler opened the door."

Summer's ear perked up, "Woah wait, butler, she has a butler, woahhh." Marissa gave Summer a look. "Sorry, well did you talk to her, see her?"

Marissa sighed, "I seen her but I couldn't bring myself to talk to her, she doesn't know I was there either. She was in the pool, she looks amazing Sum, I don't want to hurt her, again."

Summer moved over and hugged her best friend. "Coop I think you need to do this so tomorrow morning you're going back and you're going to talk to her. We didn't come all this way for your skinny ass to back out." Both girls laughed.

"I knew I brought you with me for a reason. I'm gonna jump in the shower and go to bed. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a really long day."

**Hotel - Next Day**

Summer had woken up quite early and decided to let Marissa sleep but it was now almost noon and Summer thought it was a good idea to get her best friend up. So without hesitation she started jumping on the bed, causing Marissa to hit her with a pillow. "Wake up come on it's noon, and it's time for you to go get your girl." Marissa groaned and a few minutes later got up. "Clothes and everything are in the bathroom waiting for you, I did you the decency of picking something hot out, thank me later."

**Kelly Residence - An hour later**

Marissa once again drove up to the now somewhat familiar house, and just like the night before walked up the many steps to the front doors. Waiting a few minutes she finally rang the door bell, silently hoping it was the butler to open the door once again and not Alex. After waiting for a minute the door began to open, to reveal a blonde woman with sparkling blue eyes, similar to Alex's but not the same. She reminded Marissa a lot like her own mother, and she figured that this had to be Alex's mom.

"Hello dear can I help you?" The woman asked politely which somewhat shocked Marissa.

Marissa nodded, "I was wondering if Alex was home by any chance?"

"I believe she, I've never seen you before though, are you friends with my daughter?" Marissa simply nodded in response. "I'll show you up to her room, follow me." Alex's mother moved away from the door, to let Marissa in. "Right this way." Marissa followed Mrs. Kelly up the large stairs and around a few corners before finally reaching Alex's room.

"Thank you Mrs. Kelly." Marissa finally spoke just as Mrs. Kelly was about to knock on Alex's door.

"Oh heavens sake please call me Elizabeth, I feel old as it is." Marissa gave a slight chuckle and Mrs. Kelly knocked on Alex's door. They waited a few moments before Mrs. Kelly opened the door and the minute she did music filled their ears. "She must be in the bathroom, make yourself at home, would you like something to drink?" Marissa shook her head no before Mrs. Kelly exited the room leaving Marissa alone in Alex's room.

Marissa closed Alex's door and listened as singing could be heard coming from the bathroom. She closed Alex's door and leaned against the wall as she looked around the room. There was a huge four poster bed, flat screen television along with a dvd player and of course a stereo. Alex's lap top sat atop her desk, along with a few pictures. She also had various trophies and medals scattered around the room and in the corner on its stand was her guitar, and next to that her surfboard.

Trying not to laugh as she heard Alex singing, suddenly the bathroom door that was connected to Alex's room opened and Marissa got the urge to run for her life, but her feet wouldn't budge. Instead of the blonde emerging she heard her singing get louder…

_Bring over some of your old Motown records _

_We'll put the speakers in the window and we'll go _

_on the roof and listen to the Miracles _

_echo to the alley down below _

_Let's dance together just for the night _

_Let's don't worry about the future or nothin' else _

_'Cause just like the music's sayin' you gotta take _

_chances Go ahead just do it and trust yourself _

Marissa laughed a little before the song finally ended. Alex then emerged from the bathroom in boxers and a wife beater, tooth brush in hand now singing do ya think im sexy?

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on sugar let me know   
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on honey tell me so  
Tell me so babe _

Before she noticed Marissa, Alex walked back into the bathroom and finished brushing her teeth still humming along with the music.

_I want your body and I think your more than sexy. Marissa what the hell is wrong with you stop thinking like that. _

Marissa snapped back to reality when she heard the water turn off, and as she seen Alex come out from the bathroom, this time seeing Marissa. Marissa could swear she seen the blonde girls mouth drop to the floor.

"Ma..Marissa? What are you doing here? Please tell me you didn't hear me singing" Alex stuttered and Marissa smiled, causing the blonde girl to blush.

"I was in town thought I'd stop by, and you do Rod Stewart pretty well if I do say so myself." Marissa blushed and looked down at the floor. Both girls stood in silence for a few minutes.

Alex turned the stereo down that was now playing Scrubs by TLC, and sat down on her bed still shocked to see Marissa. "Am I dreaming, this is a dream right?" She said softly but still loud enough for Marissa to hear. Marissa walked over to Alex and lightly pinched her arm. "Oww."

"Nope this isn't a dream." _I can't believe I'm actually talking to her, sitting on her bed, maybe I this is a dream. _

They sat in silence neither girl knowing exactly what to say. Alex finally broke the silence, "So are you who Al was talking about last night, my mysterious visit that just suddenly vanished?" Marissa blushed in response and nodded. "You look good by the way I think the hair, longer lighter, suits you though. Not that your hair looked bad before, oh you know what I mean."

Marissa laughed, "yeah I know what you mean, you look good too, purple streak is gone though." Marissa noticed as Alex instantly ran her hand through her hair where the streak used to be.

"Yeah I got bored with it, and decided it was time for a change, I kind of miss it though." At that moment there was a knock at the door "come in" Alex answered as Elizabeth opened the door. "Lunch is ready girls."

"Oh no thanks I'm not hungry, I should really get going my friend is waiting at the hotel for me." Marissa stood up as did Alex.

Alex laughed, "what you don't do lunch?" This caused Marissa to laugh a little as she remembered Alex's 'I don't do breakfast' line.

"Nonsense Marissa, you're here now, you might as well stay, besides you just got here." Mrs. Kelly smiled and left the room.

Marissa looked over at Alex who had a huge smile on her face. "What?"

"Nothing, except my mom seems to like you, either that or she likes your Channel bag, probably a little bit of both. She's right though you should stay, you came all the way here didn't you, wait how did you know where to find me I never gave you my address and I know we never talked about it?"

"I have my ways, and are you sure, it's not to weird or anything?" Marissa looked at the floor again.

Alex thought for a minute. "It's a little weird but it's really good to see you, and you're probably hungry I'm sure Ryan can wait for a little while. Come on let's go eat I'm starved." Before Marissa could reply Alex was already out the door and headed towards the kitchen.

_I can't believe Marissa Cooper is in my house, what could she be doing here. Does she want to torture me, doesn't she know I loved her? This is going to get interesting I can feel it. Too bad she's back with Ryan I knew they were one of those couples, so why is she here then, to rub it in my face or does she just want to get away from Julie and piss her off? _

The two girls entered the kitchen and were greeted by Albert. "How was the surf today Miss Alexandra" he hadn't looked up yet.

"Amazing, at least four footers, wiped out pretty good though, and Al come on what did I tell you about the whole 'Miss Alexandra' thing" Alex mocked him which caused him to look up.

"I see you do have friends Alexandra." He smirked.

"Marissa this is Albert, Albert my friend Marissa, but I think you two have already met." Albert shook Marissa's hand and pulled out the chair for her as they sat down at the kitchen table.

"Is that the same Maris…" Alex cut him off, "Yes and not another word about it." Alex said as she sat across from Marissa.

Soon after that Mrs. Kelly joined the two girls who started up a conversation. The lunch was nice filled with small talk and nothing more. Mostly Mrs. Kelly asking Marissa about school and college.

"Well I should really get going, thank you so much for lunch." Marissa said as she looked at her watch.

"Wait your leaving?" Alex said as she got up after Marissa. Marissa nodded in response and the tension in the room could have been cut with a knife.

"It was very nice to meet you Mrs. Kelly, sorry Elizabeth." Marissa shook Mrs. Kelly's hand.

Mrs. Kelly stood as well and walked over to the fridge. "You know Marissa, we're having a party tonight you should come and bring your friend along as well." Just then the phone rang and she went off to get it.

Alex and Marissa walked to the front door, and out to Marissa's car. "Well it was good to see you, I guess I'll see you around." Marissa went to shake Alex's hand, but gave her a slight hug instead, before getting into her car.

"Yeah good seeing you too, and you should totally come to the party tonight. Although Jodie and I were just going to watch a movie and avoid the actually party. The more the merrier right?"

"Um sure, I'll be there, here." _So she is back with Jodie, I should have known better, what was I thinking. _"I guess I better get going, I'll see you tonight though?" Marissa smiled at Alex as she started her car. "It was really good to see you."

"For sure, and yeah it was." Alex said as she watched Marissa drove away. She walked back inside and was greeted by Albert.

"So the striking beauty from last night was the girl you are madly in love with. I can certainly see why, and will she be attending the party this evening?" Albert grinned.

Alex on the other hand groaned, "Yes she's the girl I was in love with, am in love with I don't know, and yes her and her friend are coming tonight. What is it with you and mother, I think you're both falling for my ex girlfriend." Albert chuckled and closed the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hotel**

"You didn't tell her! Coop! Argg do I have to do everything for you, you're supposed to be the smart one, the social chair, but you're social skills clearly need work. Did she say she was back with Jodie, they're probably just friends. What a great way to spend a party, doing Coop damage control." Summer was pacing the hotel room while Marissa sat quietly on the bed letting her best friend ramble on.

After another few minutes of Summer mumbling to herself, and pulling out clothes for her and Marissa, Marissa finally decided to speak. "I just didn't know what to say, I was so nervous the entire time I was there."

"Don't worry tonight you'll have me there, and we all know how I love a good party whether its two people or two hundred." Both girls laughed and decided to start getting ready and maybe head over to Alex's place early.

**Kelly Mansion **

"You are so stupid Alex!" Jodie smacked her across the back of the head. "What the fuck was your problem, I know you're a blonde but geeze I didn't know you were that stupid. If you act like that tonight I will kick your ass back to Newport with one swift kick!"

Rubbing the back of her head Alex finally found her voice. "Not like it's going to matter she's probably going to bring Ryan you know her boyfriend, also the reason why I left."

"Ryan? Who the hell is Ryan?" Jodie gave Alex a 'what the fuck are you talking about look'. Before she could say anything though the doorbell rang. "Wow you're parents parties are just starting early and earlier."

Alex laughed, "I know it gives them all more time to get drunk." Both girls were laughing uncontrollably know at the truth behind Alex's statement, when there was a knock at the door.

"Alexandra," it was her mother, both girls looked at each other preparing for the argument that was about to arise.

"Come in if you have to." Alex said coldly as her mother opened the door and looked at Jodie sitting on a chair across from Alex's bed.

"Hello Jodie." Mrs. Kelly said through clenched teeth. "Marissa and her friend have arrived looking rather stunning if I do so myself, they are quite adorable." Mrs. Kelly shot Jodie a dirty looked before walking away leaving Alex to get up and greet her guests.

"Joy a fun filled evening with Marissa and Ryan, the 'we're always going to be together' couple of the decade." Jodie merely laughed at Alex's comment, not bothering to tell Alex Ryan was no where to be found.

Marissa and Summer meanwhile were giving their coats to Albert, who looked more than happy to see Marissa. A minute later Jodie and Alex appeared, heading down the stairs, before Alex could turn around to look at the door her father called her into the kitchen, leaving Jodie to get the two standing by the door.

"Sorry Alex's dad wanted her in the kitchen, we can go upstairs if you want?" Both girls nodded.

Summer leaned over to Marissa, "damn Coop this is one hell of a house if I do say so myself, kind of makes you wonder why she ever left."

"I know, I guess her parents just drove her out, although her mom seemed nice." Jodie looked back over her shoulder.

"She must like you then, which is rare by the way, either that or she liked something you were wearing."

Summer laughed, "sounds like another Julie Cooper."

"Funny that's what Alex said." All three girls laughed and made their way up towards Alex's room.

The three girls entered Alex's room, the stereo still on from before. _Does that girl ever turn off her stereo. Wait it's Alex probably not I guess not working at the Bait Shop anymore has its downside. _

"Sorry I'll turn that off." Jodie walked towards the stereo and just as she was about to turn it off Summer spoke up.

"Oh I will hit you so hard if you turn that off, I love this song."

"You do." Both Marissa and Jodie said at the same time, getting a nod from Summer as their response.

They continued listening to the song, Summer and Marissa sitting on the edge of Alex's bed, Jodie in the same chair she was sitting in before. When Alex walked into the room Summer was in the bathroom. "Hey, sorry about that, my dad had to complain about something, I'm not really sure what though. I think you actually have to listen to understand what someone is saying." Jodie and Marissa both laughed. "So, where's Atwood, I could use a good fight, that would really make my parents crazy." Her remark came out with a lot more animosity than she had wanted it to.

"Unless Ryan died his hair brown, shrunk, and grew boobs, he's not here." Summer walked out of the bathroom and hugged Alex taking everyone by surprise. "Good to see you Alex, how ya been, nice house by the way."

"Uh thanks, so where's Ryan then won't he be more than pissed you're here?" Marissa shrugged she really didn't want to talk about Ryan. Alex decided to sit on Jodie's lap which made Marissa silently wince.

"I'm sure he wouldn't care." Summer elbowed Marissa in the side. "Ow Sum!"

Summer gave Marissa a pissed off look. "Sorry Coop reflex."

The four girls sat in silence for several minutes before Albert came upstairs to tell Alex that her mother wanted to see her right away. Deciding not to stay in her room the other three girls got up and followed Alex downstairs and into the kitchen. Alex jumped up and sat on the counted, Jodie standing next to her while Marissa and Summer stood off to the side.

"What's cooking mom? Oh wait I forgot you don't cook." Alex somewhat joked.

"Alexandra Elizabeth don't talk to your mother like that." Her father said as he entered the kitchen. "Hello Jodie, what brings you here? Trying to score some more drug money?" All four girls looked at Mr. Kelly in shock. "It's called a joke ladies, lighten up." He took another sip of his cognac. He looked in Summer and Marissa's direction, "I don't believe I've met you two young ladies before, Alexandra aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Alex rolled her eyes from her seat on the counter top, "Sure, Marissa, Summer, this is my dad Johnathon Kelly, dad, this is Marissa and Summer."

Mr. Kelly shook the girls hands, "Please call me John and it's a pleasure to meet you both."

Kelly Mansion - Two hours later

The four girls hung out around the house until people started showing up for the party, no one saying much to each other and it being really awkward. Finally people started arriving and Mrs. Kelly insisted Alex get dressed instead of her wearing sweats and a wife beater around. After arguing about it for what seemed like a half hour, Alex finally complied and the three other girls were now waiting in the one of the guest room as Alex got ready.

"Sorry about that guys, you know how she is, well at least Jo does, always on my case, it's not even like its my party."

The minute Alex walked into the room Marissa's was at a loss for words. Alex had always been beautiful but Marissa had never seen her get all dressed up and she was amazed that the blonde could be even more beautiful.

_Wow, she looks amazing. I guess my princess does live in the castle after all. _

Noticing her best friend lost in space Summer lightly poked Marissa, snapping her out of her daze. "Huh? Oh what was that?"

"You okay Marissa?" Jodie asked trying to suppress a laugh while Alex wondered why Marissa was acting slightly weird.

"Yeah I'm fine, just kind of tired that's all."

"Excuse me ladies, darling you look gorgeous why can't you dress like this more often?" Alex gave her mother a look. "Anyways there are some people downstairs you that want to see you, like the Huntingtons. They haven't seen you in so long and Tracy heard you were home and requested to see you."

Alex let out a loud sigh. "Okay I'll be down in a minute." With that her mother left the room, "Sorry duty calls, and I wonder why I can't stand these things. Jodie you know where the theatre room is, you guys can all go down there pick out some movies, order whatever food you want, just please," Jodie cut her off, "make sure they deliver it to the side door, I know the drill Al." Alex gave them a weak smile before turning around and heading downstairs to mingle with her parents guests.

A few hours later the girls were in the theatre room. Alex and Jodie were sitting on the reclining chairs, Summer was laying on the sofa and Marissa was curled up on the love seat. Popcorn, pizza boxes, pop cans and other assorted candies were scattered around the room. The last movie the girls had picked out had finally ended and no one had really talked much.

Jodie looked at her watch, "Damn sorry ladies I have to get going."

"What why? Hon I know you don't have school tomorrow." Alex said not really wanting to be left alone with Marissa and Summer.

"Sorry Al I got work early tomorrow morning, and I'm in serious need of help since someone kept me up all night." She glared Alex who just blushed. Marissa shot Summer a look who just dismissed it and went back to flipping through the channels on the tv.

Just then Marissa's phone started to ring, after some hesitation she answered it. "Hey…yeah things are going well…Sure I can tell them, does it have to be right now? Okay, okay (she giggled)…guys Ryan says hi." They all said a loud hi.. "Okay I have to go, yeah Summer says to tell Seth she loves him." Marissa hung up the phone all the while not noticing the pissed off look now plastered on Alex's face.

"Okay I really should get going." Jodie said as the four girls got up, breaking the awkward silence. The four girls all walked downstairs and right through the middle of the party with loud music playing, and old people trying to dance, and seemingly younger people trying to teach the older people to dance, or telling them they really shouldn't quit their day jobs.

Still pissed off about Marissa and Ryan, Alex got an idea. "You know what Jo, before you go, dance with me." It was more of a statement then it was a comment. Before Jodie could reply Alex grabbed her by the hand and dragged her out onto the dance floor leaving Marissa and Summer.

"Your mom and dad are going to freak out Alex and as much as I love to ruffle Elizabeth Kelly's feathers I'm way to tired for this right now." Alex ignored Jodie's comment and as the song slowed down Alex wrapper her arms around Jodie's neck. "You owe me so much, she's practically shooting razor beams through her eyes at you right now." Jodie said as she wrapped her arms around Alex's waist pulling the blonde girl closer.

"Marissa just go over there and ask her to dance, what the hell is wrong with you, step up woman!" Marissa couldn't take seeing Alex with Jodie any longer so she decided to head outside and get some air. Leaving Summer standing by herself, until Albert spotted her and made his way over.

"Hello Miss Summer can I get you anything?"

Summer smiled, "No, not unless you can manage to get those two apart long enough for me to kick Alex's ass."

"There is nothing going on between them, Miss Alexandra has feelings for someone else." He gave Summer a sly smile.

Summer thought for a minute, "You know Alex pretty well right?" He nodded, "Well then I purpose we get our two star crossed lovers back together, seeing as though that is the reason I drove all the way down here in the first place when I could be doing some serious shopping and tanning time back in Newport."

Albert laughed, "Well what do you purpose we do? Alexandra is quiet the stubborn one, and Miss Marissa seems to be the same."

"I haven't gotten that far yet but I'm getting there. I think I like you uncle Al, can I call you uncle Al? It doesn't matter I'm going to call you that anyways. You know Alex really well and I know Marissa really well, so we'll have to think of something." They shook hands and then Albert was off attending to the other guests. A few minutes later Marissa walked back inside to find Summer sitting on one of the chairs trying not to laugh hysterically at the drunk old people attempting to dance.

"Hey there you are. Marissa I really think you need to tell her, or at least tell her you're not with Ryan."

Marissa huffed, "Why bother Sum she's clearly back with Jodie and no one can beat that. The way she is around Jodie the ways she looks at her, I can't compete with that, this was all just a bad idea."

"Oh hell no, Marissa Cooper we did not come all this way for you to pull a Seth, I have one of those already and I really don't want another so you are going to tell her how you feel about her."

"No Sum, I'm not she's clearly happy and I won't hurt her again, I can't I love her too much for that."

"Fine, then why don't you at least try being her friend? You guys were pretty good friends at first weren't you?"

Marissa thought for a couple minutes, she looked out on the dance floor to see Jodie and Alex giggling and dancing really close. "I guess I could try being her friend if she wants that is, I just really miss her." Marissa looked at the ground, and when she looked back up Alex and Jodie were heading towards them.

"Sorry guys, we just got so into it you know, but I should really get going I'm going to die tomorrow at work." Finally the girls made their way to the front door, and Alex placed a soft kiss on Jodie's cheek before she walked down the steps.

"Bye Jodie it was good to see you again, or well see you at all." Summer waved goodbye as did Marissa.

The three girls walked back inside and decided to head into the kitchen where they were greeted by Mrs. Kelly. "Hi girls, enjoying yourselves?" Marissa and Summer nodded and Alex rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me I have to use the ladies room. Um where is it?" Marissa felt her cheeks begin to blush a little.

Alex found this to be cute and caught herself smiling. "You can use the one in my room, there's probably a line up for the others, I'll take you up there." As the two girls walked over Marissa looked over her shoulder at Summer who winked at her.

"So where are you and Marissa staying if you don't mind my asking?" Mrs. Kelly was walking around the kitchen looking for something and Summer was leaning against the island in the centre of the kitchen.

"Not at all, we're staying at the hotel on Dupont I think it is."

"The Four Seasons?" Summer nodded in response. "You girls must be paying a fortune, I insist you stay here you both seem like nice girls and almost anyone is better than that Jodie."

_And her Julie Cooper side starts to shine through, I'm surprised her and Julie aren't best friends._ Summer thought before deciding that having and Marissa and Alex in the same house for almost two weeks would be just the thing to get them together or at least admit their feelings for each other. "That sounds like a great idea, I actually miss having Alex around in Newport the Bait Shop isn't the same without her. I'll tell Marissa when she gets back."

Meanwhile upstairs Marissa was just finishing up in Alex's bathroom, knowing that Marissa could take awhile in the bathroom, she turned on the stereo. Marissa heard the sound of Nickleback's, Savin' Me. She walked out of the bathroom to find Alex sitting patiently on her bed. "You know you didn't have to wait for me."

Alex shrugged, "I needed an escape from all that downstairs anyways, my mother was probably getting ready to give me a lecture about Jodie, you know how it is." Marissa nodded and she kind of felt bad for Alex knowing all to well what it was like to have your parents trying to control your life. "Well you ready to go back down there?" Alex stood up but sat back down when Marissa didn't move.

"I really like this song, how about we stay and listen to it then go back down there?" Marissa knew Alex needed some time to prepare herself before dealing with her mother, and although Marissa was pretty pissed about her and Jodie "being back together" she didn't want to see the blonde girl upset.

Alex smiled knowing what Marissa was doing and she appreciated it. It was at that moment that she really looked at Marissa for the first time, the day before in her room had shocked her so much she never really looked at her. "Alex are you okay, your kind of staring." Marissa blushed.

Alex snapped out of her revere. "Oh yeah, sorry lost in thought. Sounds like the song is done time to face my mother, oh joy." Marissa laughed and both girls headed for the door, before Alex turned back around and turned the stereo off with the remote on her dresser.

The two girls walked back downstairs and into the kitchen where Mrs. Kelly and Summer were having a heavily heated discussion about which designer was better, Marc Jacobs or Vera Wang. "There you guys are, Coop I thought you drowned yourself in the toilet or something, and we need to check out of the hotel because we're staying here for the rest of our little trip." Summer said the last part quickly.

"We're what!" Marissa gasped.

"You're what!" Alex almost choked on the water she was drinking. "Mother this is all your doing isn't it?"

"They're your friends Alex and there is no need for them to spend unreasonable amounts of money on a hotel when it could be much better spent on other things like clothes and jewellery."

"You are unbelievable." Alex stormed off outside through the doors connected to the kitchen.

"Coop you should go talk to her." Summer insisted and all she got was a death glare.

"Look Mrs. Kelly, I'm sorry Elizabeth we appreciate the offer but it's not necessary really."

"Nonsense dear, I already have Albert making up two guest rooms for you."

Marissa glared at Summer who averted her stare. "I'd much rather make sure it was okay with Alex first, you see her and I didn't leave Newport on such great terms and I just want to make sure she is okay with this." Marissa didn't wait for a response as she walked outside hoping to find Alex.

**Kelly Mansion - Backyard **

Alex was sitting by the pool with her feet in the water staring off into space. _What am I going to do? I can't be that close to her, I'm still mad at her for letting me walk away, not coming after me and just showing up here because she thought it'd be nice. Not to mention her jumping right back into bed with Atwood. _ Alex felt someone sit down next to her, she didn't have to turn to see who it was she knew, she always knew it was her.

"Look Alex I'm sorry Summer and I won't stay here I don't want to upset you in any way." Marissa now fond herself staring out into the water.

Alex thought for a minute, "My mom already has it planned and knowing her she already has Albert making you guys rooms, and I wouldn't want to waste his time."

"No Alex if you don't want us here, me here I'll leave. I didn't come here to cause problems for you."

Alex continued to stare out into the water for a minute. "Why did you come here Marissa? You know what I don't care, enjoy your stay just stay away from me while you're here." With that Alex stood up and walked off leaving Marissa baffled and speechless as to why Alex just snapped on her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kelly Mansion - The Next Day

Summer had already left to go get her and Marissa's luggage by the time Marissa had come back inside. Albert told Marissa not to worry about Alex and that she'd be back, she just went to her 'spot' to think. Trusting the older man's knowledge of Alex she allowed him to lead her upstairs to them he had made up for her which was connected to Summer's and at the other end of the hall from Alex's.

Marissa had fallen asleep and hadn't heard Summer come back, she know opened her eyes to sunlight streaming in through the blinds. She replayed yesterday's events in her mind as she rubbed her eyes and wondered if Alex had gotten home safely. Meanwhile Summer was still fast asleep so Marissa decided to take a shower and then get some breakfast.

After her shower Marissa headed down towards the kitchen, without getting lost. It took her about five minutes and the help of a maid to figure out where the kitchen was it looked a lot different during the day then it had night. Most of the light coming in through large windows rather than the chandeliers that hung over head. Entering the kitchen she spotted Mr and Mrs Kelly sitting at table drinking coffee. Mr. Kelly was reading the newspaper while Mrs. Kelly was reading People.

Finally looking up from her magazine Mrs. Kelly spotted Marissa. "Oh don't be shy dear, please join us there is plenty of room." Marissa walked over to the table and sat down, Mr. Kelly poured her some orange juice that was on the table.

A few minutes passed and Albert was busy making pancakes while the Kelly's went on reading their various articles. It seemed so peaceful, at least until Alex walked in through the back doors, leaning her surfboard on the wall just outside the door before coming in. Her blonde hair was wet and glistening, she was still wearing her board shorts and brown bikini top, which made her look even more tanned, towel around her shoulders.

"Alexandra Elizabeth you are going to get the floor all well can't you dry off outside, and change in the pool house. How many times do I have to tell you?" Mrs. Kelly grumbled.

For her part Alex continued walking over to the fridge, patting Albert on the back as she passed by him. Mr. Kelly never looking up from the newspaper. Alex looked around in the fridge for something, not finding it however she looked over her shoulder at the table.

"Alexandra, aren't you going to change out of those wet clothes at all. Why do I have to have this discussion with you every morning?" Alex ignored her mother and grabbed a glass out of one of the cupboards before walking over to the table and pouring herself some orange juice. Marissa could swear she seen Albert giggle a little as he continued to make pancakes.

Alex chugged her first glass of orange juice still ignoring her mothers command to change, and not even realising Marissa's presence. As Alex was poured herself another glass of juice Albert brought over the pancakes. Tapping Alex on the shoulder as she was in his way, she moved out of his way, and sat down. Noticing the look her mother gave her but still ignoring her words Alex stood up and placed the towel she had around her shoulders onto the chair before sitting back down.

When she noticed Albert trying to talk to her she reached up toward her ear, moved her hair and pulled out the ear bud that had been there. "Can I get you anything else Miss. Alexandra?"

"Nope, I'm good thanks Al, but I think we're a little low on orange juice. Marissa did you want more?"

Shocked that Alex had noticed she was there simply nodded and grabbed a few pancakes which made Alex chuckle slightly remembering the girls love of the round fluffy food. "Al's pancakes are the best. Where's Summer? She better get down here soon before I eat all of these, and believe me I'm hungry enough to do it."

Marissa was surprised Alex was talking to her after last night and couldn't manage to speak so she shrugged in response which made Alex laugh.

"Alexandra why do you have to be so difficult all I ask if that you change before coming inside or at least dry off entirely, this is expensive furniture and I don't…"

Alex cut her off, "Yeah sure mother dearest I'll give that some thought. Maybe I'll start changing in the pool house, or maybe outside, wouldn't that be a good idea, right in front of the neighbours. Old Bill would get a kick out of that." Marissa laughed seeing how good Alex was at getting under her mothers skin, she could pick up a few tips for pissing off her own mother if nothing else while she was here.

"While you're here what was with that little show last night. Do you know how much of a hard time I had explaining to Gina Thompson what you and that misfit were doing." Not wanting to get into it right now, Alex put the ear bud pack in her ear and turned her ipod up. "John, why are you just sitting there, say something to her."

"Liz just leave her it breakfast and we have guests." John Kelly looked at his daughter sternly causing her to take the ear buds out of her ears once again. "Alexandra can you please dry off before coming into the house, or at least go right upstairs to change. And before you storm off upstairs your mother and I are going away for two weeks, I have a business trip in New York. That leaves you and the other girls alone in the house, please don't cause Albert to much trouble and no parties." Mr Kelly finished his coffee, stood up, picked up his briefcase, and Alex no changing in front of the neighbours, you'd give Bill a heart attack." With that he left, Alex put her ear buds back in and once again turned up her ipod.

The whole time Marissa sat their silently she could somewhat see why Alex had wanted to leave now. She knew from experience that when Alex got in from surfing she wanted to eat, listen to some music, not talk and especially not get harassed by her mother.

"Morning everyone, mmm, pancakes my favourite. Did you make these Uncle Al? They smell really good." Summer walked into the kitchen in her silk pajamas and sat where Mr. Kelly had just been. Mrs. Kelly looked at Alex one last time shook her head and left.

"Why yes Summer I did, can I get you anything to drink, seeing as Mrs. Alex has finished the orange juice."

Summer thought for a minute as she poured the syrup on her pancakes, "I'll have a coffee, thanks Uncle Al."

Kelly Mansion - Hour Later

Summer was in the shower, leaving Marissa practically alone, and somewhat bored so she decided to go and try and clear the air with Alex. When she got to Alex's room the door was open and Alex was no where to be found, but Marissa heard what sounded like running water so she figured Alex was taking a shower. Turning around she walked back into her room and knocked on the bathroom door. "If that's Coop, come in, if not I'll be out in a little bit."

Marissa entered the bathroom, "Just me Sum, I'm going to go sit out in the back yard, and do some, well I'm sure what but I'm going to go do it."

"Okay Coop I won't be long I promise." Marissa rolled her eyes knowing that Summer was going to be at least another half hour.

Kelly Mansion - Half Hour Later

Summer was now changed and ready to go, grabbing her Fendi designer hand bag or rather her fend of Cohen hand bag she headed out to get Marissa from the backyard. As she passed by Alex's room the door was still open the only difference was that Alex was inside watching t.v. "Hey Alex, Coop and I are going to the mall, did you want to come?"

"No thanks I think I'll pass on the spending time at the mall and the spending time with Marissa thing." Alex said as she never took her eyes from the television.

"Okay you and the mall I understand but what is your problem with Marissa you know she…" Alex looked at her intrigued, "she what?". Summer thought for a second, "she really is trying Alex she really does feel bad for what she did. Now I'm not making excuses she pulled a Cohen." Alex gave her a "what the hell is a Cohen look. "Arg, basically it means she took the easy way out, she got scared and ran away like a little bitch, just not on a sail boat. Although she could have if her dad was around, but oh never mind. Just at least try and you were civil, even friendly with her yesterday and even at breakfast so whatever it is get over it." Summer walked out of the room. "Maybe it's just hard for me to see the girl I love everyday and who broke my heart nonetheless and know I can't have her because she's with the 'love of her life'." Alex whispered to herself after Summer had left the room

_I need to call, _JodieShe thought as she reached across her bed and picked up her cell phone.

Outside Summer found Marissa sitting at one of the tables staring off into space. "Come ho let's hit the mall."

"Actually Summer I think I'm going to stay here if that's cool try to talk to Alex."

"Sure, not a problem Coop I'll pick you up a frappaccino on the way home." Summer kissed Marissa's cheek and headed off inside.

A minute later Summer walked back outside. "Wow Sums I don't think you've ever been to the mall and back so fast in your life."

"Ha ha very funny Coop, I need your car keys asshat." Summer stuck her hand out and Marissa reached into her purse, taking out the keys she placed them in Summer's hand. Marissa stood up and walked inside with Summer, she headed upstairs to talk to Alex as Summer headed to the mall.

"No Jo I don't know… Shut up that wasn't supposed to rhyme…I am not cute when I'm frustrated, I'm pissy…Last night I snapped at her…Calm down I didn't mean to I was just frustrated." Alex was pacing her room, not being able to sit down. "Well it's not like it'll make a difference if I do she's with Ryan…I do know that she said it…What do you mean I just assumed it, no I didn't it's obvious when she didn't correct me…So I was wrong about it being Summer here and not him but he called her last night did he not, exactly…Fine go back to work I'm going to go out for a swim or a run I don't know, call me later or come by…Okay bye." Alex hung up the phone and through it on her bed. She let out a grunt before walking over to her stereo and turning it up. This time it was playing; Everyday is a winding road by Sheryl Crow.

She heard a knock at the door that made her jump before she turned around. "Hey I thought you and Summer were off to the mall?"

"Really didn't feel like doing the shopping thing right now. I kind of wanted to talk to you if that's okay. I mean I don't want to interrupt you." Marissa said as she seen the lap top on Alex's bed.

"I was going to go out for a run but I guess I have a few minutes." Alex sat down her bed, Marissa decided on sitting on the chair across the room.

Silence filled the room for what seemed like an eternity before Marissa finally decided to talk. "I'm sorry about all of this, really I am. I don't know what made Summer tell your mom we'd stay here and you had every right to be upset last night. I just wanted to clear the air if Sum and I were going to be here for the next little while." With that Marissa got up to leave.

"Marissa wait, I'm sorry about last night. It was wrong of me to go off on you if I was to go off on anyone it should have been my mom. My wounds are still pretty open that's all but I should have controlled myself. With my parents leaving, Jodie working and me on holidays from work, which I'm not happy about by the way it'll be kind of nice to have you and Summer around. Don't get me wrong I love Al but he's a bit of a homebody." Marissa laughed at her comment, "Besides we used to be friends right, and as I recall that was fun, except you waking me up." Marissa laughed again. "So what do you say, friends? And I promise to keep my anger issues in check unless you piss me off."

"Friends." Marissa smiled. "So did you maybe want to do something?"

Alex thought for a second, "well I was in the middle of watching House of Carters the marathon is on. I think we're just in time to watch the episode where Nick freaks at Aaron and starts yelling about how he took Paris out on a date after they broke up."

"Sounds good to me, I'm from Newport drama is like my middle name. Speaking of which, Alexandra Elizabeth, that's cute named after your mom."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Don't you dare think about calling me that, and no named after my grandmother or at least I like to think so." Alex moved back on the bed so she was resting against the headboard and motioned for Marissa to come join her.

Marissa walked over to the bed and sat down next to Alex unintentionally grazing Alex's bare leg with her own causing sparks to go up her leg. Alex turned off her stereo with the remote control and then grabbed the other remote and turned the t.v. back on.

Nine episodes later the girls had fallen asleep. They were now laying on Alex's bed, Marissa head rested on Alex's arm as it was draped around the taller girl. Summer had just got back from the mall when she noticed the two cuddled up on the bed. She smiled to herself, closed the door and went to her room to call Seth.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kelly Mansion - Room of Miss Alexandra Elizabeth Kelly

Alex woke later that night and felt someone cuddled next to her. Looking down beside her she seen Marissa still fast asleep with a serene look on her face. Alex glanced over the at the bedside clock, it read 6:00 p.m.

_Damn I can't believe I slept that long. Shit the parentals, that woman is going to come barging in here any minute and wake up Marissa. I better go and say bye before she does that, but I really don't want to get up. Alright Kelly nice and easy_. Alex slipped off the bed and made her way downstairs to find Summer and Albert having what seemed to be a interesting conversation, at least to the two of them.

"Hey sleepyhead, enjoy your nap." Summer winked at her causing Albert to smile. Alex merely nodded and opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water before turning around to look at Albert.

"She's on her way down from her bedroom, she just finished packing." Alex smiled and walked out of the kitchen and made her way to one of the stairways.

Kelly Mansion - Twenty Minutes Later

"Have fun, don't get into too much trouble." Alex hugged her dad and then her mother.

"I think I should be telling you that, but I've left Summer in charge. The minute she told me about her rage blackouts I knew that girl was something special. I'll be calling to make sure everything is okay, you three ladies have fun, get Marissa to take you shopping and tell her to get you something other then these little what do you call them? Wife beaters you always wear." Alex chuckled slightly before being engulfed in another hug by her mom.

Turning around Alex walked back into the house and into the kitchen where she had left Albert and Summer. Something told her that they were up to something, but she couldn't quite figure out what.

"Alex I thought you didn't get a long at all with the parents?" Summer said the instant Alex appeared in the kitchen.

"Normally I don't they're on their best behaviour with you and Marissa here." Summer nodded in understanding. Summer yawned and decided to go to bed, so her and Alex walked back upstairs. Walking back into her room, her eyes stayed fix on the sleeping brunette on her bed. After she left Newport she never thought she'd see that sight again and it was a sight she liked very much. She walked over to the bed and got back in, snuggled close for the time being. I If Ryan finds out about this he is going to flip is lid, not that I blame him but right now I just really don't care. Okay Alex stop it is all over with in and the past you guys are going to try and be friends but she is just so gorgeous, stop just stop./I Alex thought to herself and she found herself falling back asleep her arms now wrapped around the brunette.

An hour later Marissa awoke to Alex's arms still wrapped around her. Smiling to herself she just laid there and admired the blonde's beauty and reminded herself again of how stupid she was to let the blonde go in the first place.

Deciding to finally get up and let the blonde sleep, Marissa crept out of Alex's room kissing the top of the blondes head ever so slightly before going back to her own room.

Kelly Mansion - An hour later

Marissa was sitting in bed listening to her ipod thinking about what to say to Alex, she wanted to clear the air and tell her that nothing was going on with Ryan but she was still confused at to what was going on with her and Jodie.

Downstairs in the kitchen Albert was trying to teach Summer how to cook, and Summer was trying to teach Albert how to cook, cook up a nice way to get Alex and Marissa back together or at least talk that is.

"Uncle Al you know her the best, hell I think you know her better than her own parents."

"That may be true, but she is very intrapersonal if you haven't noticed, I know she moped around for a while when she first got back here, she said she had lost someone she truly cared about. I thought she meant Jodie so I just left it at that."

Summer looked at him somewhat shocked. "Okay it couldn't have been Jodie because they had been broken up for awhile so that leaves Marissa cause I know it wasn't Seth, but aren't Jodie and Alex back together and happy then ever?" Albert looked at Summer awkwardly. "Uncle Al something in your eye? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Albert snapped out of his daze, and stirred the pasta sauce. "Seth? Isn't the young gentlemen you're dating named Seth?"

"Yes it's the same Seth. Oh don't look like that Alex didn't steal him from me." Summer continued to tell Albert the story of her and Seth, and Alex and Seth, and then decided that there was one way to get the girls a little closer.

Upstairs Alex woke up and felt empty, looking around Marissa was no where to be found. Getting up Alex went in search of the brunette and found her laying on her bed, ear buds in drowning out the rest of the world. She knocked softly on the opened door but Marissa hadn't noticed she was there. Alex got an idea and padded over to the bed ever so subtly and leaned across the bed to where Marissa was, gently pulling out one ear bud, she whispered in her ear "Come back to earth Cooper." This caused Marissa to jump, and Alex to lose her balance and fall on top of Marissa.

The two ex lovers stared into each others eyes and swallowed the lump in their chest. Both want to connect their lips with the others. Marissa felt like she couldn't breathe, and Alex willed her body to move but it stayed still. Neither girl moved for what seemed like an eternity when finally Alex got an idea to control her urges. She looked into Marissa's eyes and started tickling the brunette until she could barely breathe.

"I should really try and find Summer, knowing her she still might be at the mall, and the mall is closed." As soon as the words left her mouth Marissa instantly regretted them. She could see the flashes of pain in Alex's eyes even though she tried to hide it. The blonde got up off the bed followed by the brunette

Kelly Mansion - Kitchen

"Oh god you two are both up, dinner is ready."

Summer smiled, proud of herself, "And I helped make it, who knows maybe I'll be the next Martha Stewart, but with better fashion sense."

The three girls were eating dinner peacefully together, without much talking when the doorbell rang. Alex didn't even flinch, she just continued to eat, sure that Albert would get the door. Minutes later Jodie walked into the kitchen, saying hi to Summer and Marissa she hugged Alex and kissed her softly on the cheek, while whispering in her ear "you owe me so much Kelly."

After they were done eating Alex decided to do the dishes to give Uncle Al a break, and she talked to Jodie while Marissa and Summer decided to go sit in the hot tub.

"Let's go join them, come on Al, Summer is hot, and well I'm sure you want to get as close to Marissa as possible so what do you say?"

"I say, Summer is straighter than a board, but my muscles are a little achy so the hot tub doesn't sound like a bad idea except you don't have a bathing suit." Alex grinned not really wanting to be that close to Marissa. Especially after the events earlier in the day.

Jodie grinned. "Yes I do I left one in the pool house, I always knew it would come in handy." Alex groaned and walked off upstairs to her room to get changed while Jodie went out to the pool house to change.

About ten minutes later, the two girls headed over to the hot tub. "Care for some company?" Alex asked as her and Jodie approached the other two girls. Receiving a bit of a disappointed look from Marissa when she spotted Jodie. "It's your hot tub you don't have to ask." Marissa replied not moving over so that Alex and Jodie couldn't sit together.

Jodie got in first and to Marissa and Summer's surprise opted to sit next to Summer, leaving Alex and Marissa sitting very close together with barely anything on. The girls talked for awhile and were now sitting in silence when Alex finally spoke up. "I'm not getting out of her any time soon it feels to good on the aching muscles, the waves crushed me this morning."

"I agree, minus the waves crushing me bit." The other three girls laughed at Marissa's comment.

Summer smiled, "As much fun as this has been guys, unlike some people I didn't get a nap so I'm going to go take a shower and head off to bed." Summer hugged Marissa before getting out the hot tub and wrapping a towel around herself, but not before Jodie had the chance to check her out.

"Actually I should head home too." Jodie began to get out the hot tub.

"Oh okay I'll walk you to the door then." Alex was about to get up, "No, I know where it is, I'll call you later to say goodnight." Jodie leaned down and kissed Alex's cheek yet again, making Marissa cringe, and Summer swore she saw her glow green with jealousy, but that could just be Seth's influence with his comic books.

Jodie had forgot to grab a towel she spotted Marissa, smiling to herself she took it and went off to get changed, leaving Marissa and Alex alone in the hot tube.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Alex smiled at Marissa's comment and the girls fell into a peaceful silence, just enjoying the presence of each other. A little while later Alex suggested that they get out before they turned into prunes, which Marissa complied with.

"Damn Jodie must have taken my towel." Marissa noted as she stood by the hot tub starting to shiver from the drastic change in temperature.

_Damn she looks so cute like that I should offer her my towel._

"Here, use this, I'll grab another one from the pool house." Alex wrapped her towel around Marissa and stroked both her arms up and down in hopes of warming the other girl up. "No, you're going to get sick Alex."

"It's fine really, I'm used to it." Alex began to walk to the pool house and Marissa decided to follow her.

When they stepped inside Marissa was in awe, the pool house she could tell was Alex's escape, pictures of surfers, waves, and various other paintings scattered the walls. Alex walked to the near side of the pool house and grabbed two towels. She wrapped one around herself, and walked back over to Marissa, taking the already wet towel from her replacing it with the warm dry towel. "Thanks." Alex smiled and the girls took a seat on the lawn chairs just outside the pool house doors.

"So how's life in Newport been since I've been gone, did I miss anything overly exciting?"

"Not really, the Bait Shop isn't the same without you, and I'm not just saying that to be nice it really isn't."

Alex let out a sigh, "I really miss that place, I should come up and visit it, see how Nat and the rest of the crew are doing."

The girls continued to catch up a little until Alex noticed Marissa really starting to shiver. Getting up from her chair she sat next to Marissa and wrapped her arms around the girl giving her a big warm bear hug. "We should get you inside, before you get hypothermia." Marissa didn't want to go she liked Alex keeping her warm but she felt herself nod and get up, following Alex upstairs.

They each went to their respective rooms with smiles on their faces, both knowing they had to tell the other how they felt. Alex really didn't want to get hurt again but it seemed liked Marissa had changed since the bon fire and even though it wasn't that long ago she could sense Marissa was different and that things would be different.

When Marissa entered her room her phone started to ring, rushing over to it, looking at the caller id she seen that it was Ryan. Back in Alex's room Alex was debating whether or not to have the talk with Marissa about their break up and come clean with her feelings, regardless of Ryan. She walked changed and marched down the hall to Marissa's room, the door was open a crack and hearing Marissa on the phone she opened the door a little bit more so she could walk in. The girls back was turned to the door never seeing the blonde there, "Okay I'll talk to you soon and let you know how things go… Love you too Ryan." The instant Alex heard this her world felt like it came crashing down on her she turned and left the room slamming the door behind her. Hearing her bedroom door slam closed Marissa turned around, dropped the towel she was holding over her body and still and took off down the hall. "Alex wait it's not what you think!" She screamed but it was too late the blonde was half way out of the house.

_Great what have I done. _Marissa cursed herself as she lowered her head and went back to her room to change before leaving the house herself to think.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After hearing Marissa tell Ryan she loved him she snapped and ran out to her car. She'd been driving for what felt like an hour, it had only been twenty minutes before she got to Jodie's and knocked on the door.

"What stop knocking I heard you the first million times, I'm not deaf." Jodie yelled as she walked towards her front door and opened it. "Oh it's just you, what's wrong, why do you look like you've been crying. You barely ever cry, did someone die?"

Alex walked into Jodie's place and crashed on the couch. "No, no one died, just the idea that I should tell Marissa that you and I aren't together and we never got back together and that I've fallen for her, again, or rather that I never got over her."

"Here's a beer, now slow down and tell me what happened. Or just shut up and watch t.v. your choice but either way calm down, you're giving me a headache." Jodie sat down next to Alex on the couch and turned the t.v. on.

Alex was quiet for at least twenty minutes before she finally spoke during a commercial break. "I heard her tell Ryan she loved him." Jodie's mouth dropped. "Yeah, so back to the broken heart I go. I have to see her for two weeks now too, everyday."

"Stay here then, it's not like Albert will care."

Alex thought for a moment, "To hell with that it's my house, I'll just ignore her, plus Summer keeps me entertained."

"Ah yes, Summer, she's a little fire cracker that one is." Jodie grinned and Alex gave her a look. "I know she's straight but just because she's straight doesn't mean I can't admire her hotness. Gosh Alex didn't I teach you anything, you can look but not touch." Both girls laughed, and Alex felt herself calming down.

After watching television for awhile, Jodie was getting antsy so she shut off the t.v. and looked at Alex. They had each had about six beers by this point and were on their seventh. "How about shots, I think we should do some shots of tequila." Jodie grinned slyly at Alex who returned the look as Jodie got up and made her way into the kitchen to get the shot classes and tequila.

Kelly Mansion

"She heard you say that to him, are you sure?" Summer was pacing back and forth in Marissa's room.

"I'm positive, I don't know why it set her off but that's the only thing that could have. I'm kind of scared Sum, I don't know where she is, she was really pissed when she left. I'm confused she's with Jodie why would she get pissed about Ryan, if she didn't care." Summer looked at the girl sitting on the bed.

"Marissa Cooper tell me you didn't say something like that on purpose?"

Marissa eyes bulged out of her head. "No way, I would never take it that far if I love anyone its…"

Summer's jaw dropped to the floor. "You were totally just going to say you love her. I mean I know you said you loved her, but you're like truly madly all savage gardeny in love with her?" All Marissa could do was blush. "That's it I need to go have a talk with uncle Al, and I wouldn't worry she's probably just at Jodie's." Summer walked out to go find Albert leaving Marissa to think about how to win Alex's heart and trust back. IHonesty, Marissa, just be honest. Yeah right easier said than done./I

Jodie's House

"Since ya know she really is back with the mental midget how about me and you go back into my room, I know how much you loveee my room." Jodie slurred as she said huskily to Alex's ear.

"I'm nahhh that drunk Jo Dee." Alex began to giggle. "You know I should go kick his ass, I could you know I know tae bo."

Jodie and Alex were sitting on the living floor in Jodie's house an almost empty bottle of tequila in front of them, which had been full when they started. "You know, I think the taste in my mouth is why they tell you to lick it, slam it, suck it." Alex slurred out as she tried to keep her eyes open. For the time being not feeling any pain towards hearing Marissa tell Ryan she loved them, wanting nothing more than to hear those words said to her.

"I can show you the really meaning of lick it, slam it, suck it." Jodie whispered into Alex's ear, smiling from ear to ear.

"Ya know what, fuck it, lead the way." Alex tried to wink at Jodie but had some difficulty so she tried to get up, and fell right back on her ass. Laughing she tried to get up again, this time Jodie tried to help but both girls ended up on the floor.

Kelly Mansion

Albert was in the kitchen tidying up a little bit, listening to Summer ramble on about what they should do about Alex and Marissa.

"Uncle Al what do you think? I just don't know those two are so stubborn, my only suggestion is to lock them in a bathroom until they all over each other again. Okay maybe not all over each other cause I don't want to see that but, oh you know what I mean."

"Why a bathroom miss?"

Summer looked at him like he was stupid for not getting it. "Because if we say were to lock them in Alex's room, the bathroom is there so one of them could lock themselves in there away from the other, hence if we lock them both in the bathroom they have no where to hide from each other." Summer rolled her eyes causing Albert to laugh. "Wait I think I just out smarted myself, who needs school these days its way over rated." Summer began to fill Albert in on her little plan.

Jodie's House

Alex and Jodie had finally made their way into Jodie's room after falling down a few more times and getting up and trying again. "I'll be righttt back so don't you dare move sexy." Jodie went to walk out of her room but walked into the door.

"Geeze drunk or not, you have to turn that thing there called a… well I'm not sure but you have to turn it and pull." Alex laughed as Jodie struggled with the door for a moment before finally getting it open.

Alex moved her way up Jodie's bed and got comfortable, throwing the t-shirt she was wearing to the floor, leaving her in jeans and a wife beater. She picked the phone up off the receiver and squinted as she dialled her home number hoping she got it right. IThis better be it…please let Albert answer the phone./I

"Kelly Residence, Albert speaking how can I help you?"

Alex sighed in relief. "Al good it's you just want…wanted to let…let you know I'm going to be staying at…at Jodie's house…tonight." Alex managed to stammer out.

"Miss Alexandra are you drunk?" Albert already knew the answer to this.

"Me nooooo….Later daddy-o" Alex hung up the phone.

"Albert wait was that…" Marissa didn't finish her sentence as Albert hung up the phone.

"Yes miss it was, she's spending the night and Miss. Jodie's she's…a little under the weather."

"She's drunk isn't she?" I I'd like to be drunk with her, those were some good times. /I Marissa smiled to herself before becoming slightly angry and jealous of the thought of Jodie being with Alex. "I'm going to go for a walk, tell Summer I'll be back sooner or later."

Jodie's House

"Ohhkay Alexanndraa get ready for your lesson in, licking, slamming and sucking it." Jodie staggered back into the room with the rest of the tequila bottle to find Alex passed out on her bed.


	8. Chapter 8

bJodie's House - Next Morning /b

"You gave me a hickey!" Alex screamed from Jodie's washroom.

"I was trying to wake you up….I think." Jodie yelled back from the kitchen.

"To wake me up, are you stupid, wait don't answer that I already know the answer. Damn you're like a vampire I'm surprised you didn't take the skin on my neck with you." Alex pushed passed Jodie and walked out into the living room.

b Kelly Mansion /b

"Where the hell were you all night?"

"I found a life guard tower, you know there is a path out to the beach it's amazing."

"Yeah whatever Coop, you should have come back last night." Summer hit her with her purse.

"Ow! I was thinking and then I fell asleep, and don't look at me like that I didn't bring my "magic flask" as you put it." Summer smiled to herself, happy that her friend hadn't been drinking. "I don't get it Sum even if she did hear me she's with Jodie why does she care, I can't wrap my head around it."

"Maybe she does care." With that Summer walked out of the room to leave Marissa in deep thought and put her plan into action.

Downstairs Alex walked in the front door as Summer walked down the stairs. "What the hell is wrong with you." Summer began to hit her with her purse. "You two have serious issues you need to work out. What the hell is that?"

"What." Alex smirked.

"That thing on your neck, it looks like you were attacked my donkey."

Alex looked at her questioningly but Albert beat her to the question. "A donkey miss?"

Summer rolled her eyes, "It was the first animal that came to mind, so yes a donkey, cause you know they have big mouths."

"Like someone else." Alex mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that, now do you want to tell me what the hell is going on. Why'd you get all pissy yesterday and leave?"

They walked towards the kitchen, where Alex grabbed a bottle of water and began to head upstairs. "I asked you a question." Summer followed her into her room.

"I guess I don't want to answer." Alex said as she turned around.

Summer's mouth dropped open, "Oh I was so right you are pissed about the whole Ryan thing, you're not really with Jodie are you? I can't believe I didn't see it before, you and Coop have serious issues and you two need to talk and to make sure you do with no distractions I'm going back to Newport."

Alex turned around, "Then you better be taking miss I love you Ryan with you, make sure she doesn't come back because I don't want to talk to her let alone see her." Alex walked into her bathroom. "And just so you know, clearly me and Jodie are together." Alex poked her head back out of the bathroom door and pointed to the hickey on her neck.

"You're as with Jodie as Marissa is with Ryan." Summer mumbled unheard my Alex as she walked down the hall to her room to finish packing.

bKelly Mansion - Two hours later/b

Summer and Marissa were talking out in the back yard as Marissa was writing something in her notebook/diary. "Whatcha writing Coop?"

"Non of your business." Marissa continued to write as Summer talked about the mall she had been to the other day and how it wasn't as good as she thought it would be so she ended up checking out Rodeo drive and all the other big tourist shopping spots.

"Excuse me, Miss Summer your limo is here, and your bags are already in the car." Albert said as he approached the two best friends. Marissa's eyes immediately connecting with Summer's.

"Thanks Uncle Al." Summer looked away from Marissa and got up and began walking, almost running inside.

"Summer June Roberts!" Summer stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh you did not just bust out my middle name. I love you Coop but I'm so ready to go rage black out on your ass." Albert simply looked on and tried not to laugh.

"You're leaving where are you going?" Summer began to continue to walk outside as Marissa repeated her question. "Where are you going Sum. If you're leaving I'm coming with you." Summer got into the limo, closed the door, locked it and rolled down the window.

"No you're not, you are staying here until you tell Alex the truth, the whole truth. Including why you're really here, none of this bullshit about how you and me came to shop and check out LA." Marissa's mouth dropped open. "Uncle Al told me, he's cool I wish I could take him with me. Anyways Marissa work it out, and don't come home until you do."

"No I'm going to go pack and I'll see you at home." Marissa began to walk away and Summer jumped out of the limo with a grumble,

"Marissa Cooper you are staying and you are fighting for your girl. you're miserable without her. She thinks you're with Ryan so obviously she's going to act like she doesn't care. That right there is why you're the beauty and not the brains. Take a couple days Coop think it over, and win you're girl back." Summer hugged Marissa and walked back towards the limo.

"Miss Summer, it was a pleasure to meet you, have a safe trip home and hopefully I'll be seeing you soon." Summer hugged Albert, got into the limo and left.

Marissa walked upstairs toward her bedroom as she passed Alex's room she heard the soft strumming of a guitar. She stood outside the door for awhile before deciding she needed to see Alex and make sure she was okay and apologize. She knocked softly on the door before she heard Alex tell her to come in.

"What do I owe this pleasure I thought and you Summer were leaving so I'll see around, there you go goodbye's are done have a nice life with your prince charming." Alex set her guitar on the stand, and began to walk out of the room.

"Alex wait there's something I have to tell you." Alex stopped and turned around.

"What would that be? You're sorry, I've heard it all before, it's fine I've moved on and so have you." Alex began to walk down the stairs and out into the back yard.

"Really, you have?" Marissa finally said when she reached Alex who was standing by the pool. Pulling off her shorts and shirt to reveal a checkererd print bikini. Alex dove into the pool.

"Why wouldn't I did you expect me to pine over you forever? Because I'm not Ryan or Luke for that matter." She said as she came up for air, forgetting about the hickey on her neck.

It was the first thing Marissa saw, "It seems like you have." I I guess I'm too late. /I Marissa walked away from the pool and the minute she got into the house ran upstairs.

"Coop, what's going on?"

"Alex, Alex, she has a…a" Marissa was now crying,

"A hickey I know sweetie, that is why you have to fight for her Coop. To hell with Jodie, Coop you're Julie Cooper's daughter, you've fought through a lot worse than this."

Marissa sniffled. "You're right Sum, I just don't know who I'm going to do that just yet."

"Just take your time and think it through."

"I don't have time Sum, there is no time, it's just she loves Jodie she always has and I just don't think I can compete with that."

Summer paused for a minute before answering. "Then at least try and make peace and work from there." Summer hung up the phone and left Marissa alone to think and before long she was fast asleep.

Kelly Mansion - A few hours later

Marissa walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Albert. Marissa sat down at the table with her notebook and looked outside. "She's not here, she went out with Jodie." Marissa's face fell at the mention of the other girl.

The phone started ringing snapping Marissa out of her daze. "Hello, Kelly Residence how may I help you?" Albert answered the phone.

"Miss Alex slow down. It'll be fine I'll call the tow truck company to get your jeep and I'll come and get you myself… It may take a while, but I'll be there…Mo's Diner, got it." Albert hung up the phone.

"Is Alex okay?" Marissa asked worried.

Albert nodded as he got an idea that would Summer proud, and Seth for that matter too seeing as though it was going to be very 'stealth'. "She's fine dear her jeep just broke down, I'm going to call the tow truck company, but I just remembered I have some paper work to finish for Mr. Kelly so would you mind going to pick her up."

"I really don't think she wants to be near me and right now I don't want to be around her." Albert nodded, and Marissa thought for a second. "Wait, I'll go get her, where is she?"

Albert gave Marissa the directions and before long she was out the door and on her way to get Alex in Long Beach.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

iI can not believe this, Albert is so getting a talking to when I get home. How could he let her come all the way out here get me. This should be a fun hour trip home./i Alex looked down at her watch. I Scratch that it's going to be at least two hours, stupid rush hour, stupid guys, stupid girls. Oh well it's better than sitting in this stupid diner./I

Alex got up, paid her bill and was walking out the door just as Marissa was coming in. "I'm so sorry are you okay." Alex looked up and realised it was Marissa she had knocked into.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." Marissa half smiled and began walking to her car.

Both girls got in, Marissa started the car and put on her seat belt as Alex put hers on too, their arms slightly grazing.

"Sorry." Alex muttered as she turned away and looked out the window.

"It's okay, didn't you hear? Arm grazing is the new thing, nose grazing is totally over rated." Alex just continued to stare out the window. "Come on that was a little bit funny wasn't it?" She didn't get a response. Deciding to give Alex some time she turned the stereo on and pressed play.

The sound of Cascada's, How do you do, filled the car. Almost instantly earning Marissa a weird look from Alex. "I'm not changing it I happen to love this song, so get over it." Alex looked back out the window and began to listen to the lyrics.

II see you comb your hair and gimme that grin.  
It's making me spin now, spinnin' within.  
Before I melt like snow, I say Hello -  
How do you do!

I love the way you undress now.  
Baby begin.   
Do your caress, honey, my heart's in a mess.  
I love your blue-eyed voice,  
like Tiny Tim shines thru.  
How do you do!

How do you do, do you do, the things that you do.  
No one I know could ever keep up with you.  
How do you do!  
Did it ever make sense to you to say Bye  
Bye Bye?

I see you in that chair with the perfect skin.  
Well how have you been, baby, livin' in sin?  
Hey, I gotta know, did you say Hello -  
How do you do?

Well, here we are spending time in the louder part of town  
and it feels like everything's surreal.  
When I get old I will wait outside your house  
cos your hands have got the power meant to heal.

How do you do, do you do, the things that you do.  
No one I know could ever keep up with you.  
How do you do!  
Did it ever make sense to you to say Bye  
Bye Bye?/I

It was like that song, was in some ways meant for the two of them, and Alex couldn't keep it in any longer she had to know. "Why do you love that song?"

"So you do remember how to talk, I was beginning to wonder. I love it because it reminds me of someone very important and special to me." Marissa said without hesitation and surprising herself.

Satisfied with the answer she got Alex looked back out the window. She didn't want to show Marissa that she actually did mind the song, but she really had and regardless of what Marissa said, or didn't say the song reminded her of what happened to them.

The song changed and Marissa turned it up a little, before looking at Alex, and smiling to herself before returning her gaze towards the road. I She really is beautiful. I can't lose her again, but I don't want to hurt her either. /I

They had been driving for awhile and Marissa had switched the radio on. "Marissa just get off the highway." Alex spoke after what seemed like an eternity.

"Fine as long as you know where you're going because I don't and I'm not in the mood to get lost and you don't have to snap at me. I didn't tell you to drive Jodie to Long Beach and for you're jeep to break down." Marissa huffed and she signalled to get over.

Alex looked over at her sincerely, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just you know how antsy I get, I can't stand traffic, and I'm just upset and confused."

"It's okay." Marissa smiled at her. I God she's beautiful/I. Alex thought. "Upset and confused about what? Did you and Jodie get into a fight or something?"

Alex snapped out of her thought. "Oh no we didn't. Just you know, my jeep, and some other stuff."

"Okay I won't make you talk. But if you want to I'm here." Marissa looked over at her and smiled. "I'm sorry you got stuck with me picking you up, Albert asked me if I would because he had some paper work to do or something."

Alex felt like she was going to melt. "It's okay, um do you mind if I put a cd in, the radio is starting to annoy me."

"Go ahead, left or right?" Marissa asked as she got off the highway and stopped at the lights.

"Right." Alex grabbed the first cd she seen and put it into the cd player taking the other one out. "I love this song." Alex smiled at Marissa as she heard +44's, When your heart stops beating.

"I know, me too." Marissa grinned, and both girls starting to sing to the song the way they had when they lived together. "At least you're not in your boxers and a wife beater, using the broom as a guitar." Marissa laughed thinking about the time she walked in on Alex dancing…cleaning around the house to this song.

ITurn it up, I never wanna go home  
I only wanna be part of your breakdown  
She got caught by the four on the floor  
It picked her up and she'll never get let down  
And now I can't stop thinkin' about it  
All you people at the top, don't know nothin' about it  
We don't give a fuck what the price is  
So just leave us to our own devices and we'll leave you alone

I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
In the dark, When there's no-one listening   
In the times when we both get carried away

When we both get carried away

She says it all without a thought in her head  
She says it all as she's pressed up against me  
A little something just to take off the edge  
A little more and I'll fall off the planet entirely

I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
In the dark, When there's no-one listening  
In the times when we both get carried away

When we both get carried away

I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
In the dark, When there's no-one listening  
In the times when we both get carried away  
When we both get carried away  
When we both get carried away  
(I'll be there when your heart stops beating)  
When we both get carried away  
(In the dark, When there's no-one listening)  
When we both get carried away /I

Both girls laughed as the song finished, and tried to catch their breath. "I have to say we do a really good duet, American Idol here we come." Alex joked.

About a half hour later the girls had settled into an easy silence. "Alex do you even know where we are?"

"Of course, what do you take me for we're in Corona, turn left at the next street." Alex stated as they passed by a sign saying 'Welcome to Corona'. "Mind if I change the cd again?"

"Not at all." Marissa was getting somewhat frustrated she hated not knowing where she was going but was enjoying the time alone with Alex in the car. "Can I ask you something though because I just can't figure out the answer?" Marissa asked as Alex looked through the cd's Marissa had in her car.

"Why not, go for it." Alex had no idea what she had just gotten herself into.

Marissa swallowed the lump in her chest. "Why did you freak out when you heard me tell Ryan I love him? It's just you're with Jodie and I know we have history but I don't know you seem really happy with Jodie."

Alex was about to answer when she found a cd at the bottom of the stack in her hand. "What's this? The tide just turned mix?" Alex went to put the cd in.

"No, um it's nothing just song's that um, remind me of the ocean that's all." It was to late before Marissa could stop her Alex put the cd in.

"I told you not to put it in, are you deaf." Marissa groaned as she tried to take the cd out put was stopped by Alex. "Sometimes you just annoy me."

"What, what did I do now little miss princess?" Alex rolled her eyes and here she thought they were getting somewhere.

"For one you put the cd in when I told you not, and another it's dark out, and we're lost." Marissa scanned the area not seeing any other cars on the stretch of highway we're on.

"We're not lost, do you really think I want to be stuck in this car with you longer than I have to be? I think not just keep driving." Alex huffed and looked back out the window, she heard Marissa take the cd out and put on another.

An hour later the girls still weren't talking, more so because Marissa was mad that Alex had got them lost and was to stubborn to ask for help. Alex was asleep, leaving Marissa alone to her thoughts.

Ten minutes later Alex woke up when the car jerked to a stop. "Huh? Where are we?" Alex grumbled as she tried to regain her senses.

"Gas station, sorry I didn't mean to stop the car that fast." Marissa rolled down the window and told the guy she wanted fifty dollars premium. When he came back to get the money from her she asked him for directions.

"I'm sorry miss but you take a very wrong turn somewhere, L.A. is the other direction." Marissa thanked him and glared at Alex.

"Shit I'm sorry don't bite my head off. We'll just turn around and head back."

Marissa grumbled, "Do you want to drive then, because it's getting late, it's dark we're in the middle of nowhere, I'm cold, and I've been driving all day." Alex really did feel bad she could see the tired look on Marissa's face.

"Why don't I call Albert and tell him we'll be home tomorrow morning, first thing. There's a motel there across the street, I know it's not a four seasons but I'm sure you can handle it for one night princess."

Marissa rolled her eyes, started the engine and drove across the street. "Where are you going, you are not leaving me alone out here." Marissa said as Alex got out of the car, she got out herself and caught up to Alex.

They walked into the reception area of the motel. "Hi, can I get two single rooms please." Alex said as she handed the guy her credit card.

"Not a problem miss." The man took the credit card and proceeded to go a head with making the arrangements.

Alex looked over at Marissa who she felt had been staring at her. "What? It's a hickey get over it." Marissa didn't say anything and looked away.

"I'm sorry miss, two single rooms won't be possible we only have one single room left, with a queen size bed." Alex looked at Marissa who refused to look at her.

"We'll take it, thanks." She said as the man handed her back her credit card and the key to their room.

The girls walked towards their room, once they found it Alex opened the door and let Marissa in the room first. She switched on the light, and was surprised at how clean the room was, it was definitely better than the motel room she slept in on her pit stop to Tijuana.

"Shit I forgot my phone in the car, can I borrow your keys?" Marissa handed Alex her keys and decided to take a hot shower to try and warm up.

Alex grabbed her phone from the car, and seen the cd that Marissa hadn't let her with you. Deciding she really wanted to hear it, she put the key in the ignition and turned the battery of the car on. She put the cd on and began to scan the songs, each one reminded her of her and Marissa's relationship. IWhat the is up with this cd./I Alex turned the car off and went back up to her and Marissa's room.

When she opened the room door she heard the shower running. She walked over to the bed and pulled off her jeans, revealing pink girl boxers, leaving her in a wife beater and boxers. She climbed into bed. Taking the cell phone out of her pocket she called Albert and let him know what was going on. Which was to his amusement as he laughed at her the entire time. Alex closed her phone and placed it on the night stand along with the cd she took from Marissa's car.

Alex closed her eyes and tried to get to sleep. A few minutes later she heard the bathroom door open and soon after felt Marissa get into bed next to her. After about fifteen minutes of tossing and turning, Marissa finally spoke. "Alex, are you awake?" She turned on her side to face the blonde beside her.

"No, you should really get some rest though, you've been driving all day." Her voice was soft and sweet.

"I can't sleep, I haven't been to sleep much lately." Marissa felt herself shiver. They were both silent. "You never answered my question earlier, why did you get so mad?" The question caught Alex off guard.

She kept the cd sitting next to her on the nightstand in mind and answered honestly. "I'm not really sure, but it did. It hit me, I guess I just wish it was me that you loved." Even though she knew Marissa couldn't see her Alex turned away.

Marissa couldn't believe what she had just heard, "but what about Jodie?"

Alex sighed, "There is no me and Jodie, when I realised you were back with Ryan, I just freaked out and made Jodie go along with it." Marissa smiled to herself. "I'm sorry but I have to ask you something too."

"What is it?" Marissa didn't know what to expect at this point.

"What's this cd all about?" Alex reached over and grabbed the cd off the nightstand and although Marissa couldn't see it, she knew what cd Alex held in her hand.

Marissa took a deep breath. "I made it after you left. Every song on that cd either reminds me of us, or in someway of you." It was now Marissa's turn to look away.

"Marissa you just didn't end up at my house because you and Summer were visiting L.A. did you?"

"No." Was all Marissa could muster.

"Then why? I mean why come by unannounced all of a sudden, what about Ryan?"

"Alex I don't know what gave you the assumption I was back with Ryan because…because I'm not. I never got back with him, but I do love him as a friend and I always will. He was calling to see how things were going."

Alex faced Marissa. "Wh…What do you mean how things were going?"

"I was helping Ryan's brother find a place to stay and I knew your apartment was vacant so I showed him the place, and the minute I seen it everything came flooding back to me. I missed you so much more than you could ever understand Alex." Marissa began to softly cry, and Alex stood up from the bed. Marissa began to cry a little harder as she continued. "I told Summer I needed to see you and so she decided to come with me. So we went to Jodie's and I got your address, I came by that night. Albert let me in, you were swimming and you took my breath away. You seemed so peaceful that I couldn't muster the confidence to talk to you so I left."

Alex still hadn't said anything. "I came for you, I had to at least see you, but I don't want to hurt you again I couldn't do that. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything Alex." Marissa began to cry as she turned her back from the rest of the room. Soon she felt Alex back in bed.

"Shh, it's okay Ris, I'm sorry too. For jumping to conclusions and jumping down your throat." Alex moved so she was closer to Marissa and wrapped her arms around the other girls waist. "Ris, look at me." Marissa turned around in the blonde's arms and although it was dark she could still see her. "We still have a lot to talk about but we'll leave that for some other time okay try and get some sleep." She hugged the girl and she repositioned them on the bed.

At that moment soft music could be heard coming from across the room. "I love this song." Marissa whispered as Alex nodded, "Me too."

IAnd I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
And you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am/I

"For the record I missed you too." Alex said as the song finished.

IThey painted up your secrets  
With the lies they told to you  
And the least they ever gave you  
Was the most you ever knew

And I wonder where these dreams go  
When the world gets in your way  
What's the point in all this screaming  
No one's listening anyway

Your voice is small and fading  
And you hide in here unknown  
And your mother loves your father  
'Cause she's got nowhere to go

And she wonders where these dreams go

'Cause the world got in her way  
What's the point in ever trying  
Nothing's changing anyway

They press their lips against you  
And you love the lies they say

And I tried so hard to reach you  
But you're falling anyway

And you know I see right through you  
When the world gets in your way  
What's the point in all this screamin'  
You're not listening anyway/I

Both girls laid cuddled on the bed, the sound of the music filling the room, but was just loud enough so they could hear it. Before long they were both asleep, happy for at least the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kelly Mansion - Next Day

"Marissa," Alex knocked on Marissa's bathroom door. "I'll be outside waiting so hurry your skinny ass up already."

A few minutes later Marissa appeared outside in her bikini, notebook in hand. She in a lawn chair by the pool and watched Alex dive off the diving board. "Can you watch where your splashes are going."

"They call me the blonde. No I can't watch where they go because one I don't control the water, and two I can't see it to control because I'm under the water."

Marissa shook her head at Alex and began to write something in the book, Alex dove back under water. "Can you at least come in here with me, I know you know how to swim."

"I'm in the mood to swim right now, I'm more than content to watch you splash around like a fish though."

Alex laughed, "If you don't want to swim can we maybe go surfing? I think I owe you another lesson for the payment you gave me after the first one oh so long ago," Alex smirked.

"You see I would, if I was already wet, but since I'm not too bad." Marissa sat her notebook on the table, as Alex got out of the pool, and headed towards Marissa. "Alex nooo." It was too late Alex laid down on top of Marissa causing the brunette to no longer be dry.

"Surf now." Alex took off down the path that lead to the beach, she ran right to the life guard tower and retrieved her board. But didn't come out, leaving Marissa wondering where she went. Alex watched at Marissa looked out into the water, sneaking up behind her, "BOO!" Marissa jumped and Alex once again took off this time into the water.

Without thinking Marissa chased after her, "Alex you are so dead, this water is freezing." Alex left her surfboard floating in the water and she dove underneath and grabbed a hold of one of Marissa's leg, scaring the girl for a second, before coming up for oxygen. The minute Alex's head appeared above water Marissa dunked her.

Alex coughed up some water as she came above the water again. "Not fair." Alex coughed a little bit more.

Marissa blushed. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" Alex nodded, still slightly coughing. "Revenge is sweet." Marissa smiled.

"Since you're already in the water how about that surf lesson." Alex grinned knowing she was getting exactly what she wanted.

"Fine."

An hour later both girls were laying on their surfboards looking up at the clouds, talking about nothing important at all but just happy to be spending time like this with each other.

"That one looks like a turtle."

"Ris, unless a turtle has three shells, its looks like a camel."

"Whatever, I think it looks like a turtle, that one looks like a care bear."

This caused Alex to laugh. "I can't believe you still sleep with that thing. It haunted me on that bed, I swear it hated me for no reason. By the way if you say that cloud looks like a care bear you're nuts, it clearly looks like a popple."

"Care bears are a million times better than popples, and it wasn't for no reason, share bear was just upset that I was holding you instead of him."

"Oh it's a him is it." Alex began to laugh uncontrollably almost falling of her surf board.

"Fine, no more cuddling at night with me for you." Marissa scoffed.

Alex continued to laugh. "I've gone what two months without it, I'm not missing much." Alex said in between laughs before looking back up at the sky and closing her eyes. "This is nice, I missed this."

Without warning Marissa flipped Alex's surfboard causing the blonde to fall off the board and into the water. "So was that." She said as Alex resurfaced, Marissa head for the house, leaving Alex to get the surfboards and head after her. Once they hit land Alex dropped the boards and was on Marissa's trail.

Marissa ran into the pool house and hid behind the door, moments later Alex burst in, and Marissa dropped on her back. Which caused Alex to fall on the couch that luckily in front of her. Alex turned underneath Marissa on the couch and the girls stared into each others eyes. As Marissa leaned down to kiss her Albert entered the pool house.

"Alexandra, telephone for you." He smiled at the sight before him.

Finally taking her gaze away from Marissa, Alex looked at Albert. "Tell them I'll call them back later."

"I would miss but it's your mother." Alex mumbled something before getting up. Albert handed Alex the phone as Marissa moved so Alex could get up. Marissa looked on somewhat disappointed but glad the girls were moving in the right direction, at least for now.


	11. Chapter 11: Part 1

**Chapter 11: Part 1**

"What did she want?"

"Make sure I wasn't out gallivanting with Jodie. I told her I was with you and she pretty much shut up, she says hi by the way."

"So what did you want to do now?" Marissa raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Alex looked down at her watch. "Shit I gotta go get changed, I have to check in at work."

"I thought you were on holidays?"

"I am but I promised I'd go in and check on everything I won't be long, but when I get back I need to do some homework that'd I've been putting off, maybe after that I can order us some take-out and we can have Chinese?"

Marissa smiled, "Sounds good." Both girls walked out of the pool house, and Marissa grabbed her notebook.

**Kelly Mansion - Two hours later **

"Miss Marissa, phone for you, it's Alexandra." Albert handing Marissa the phone and left the room.

"Hey you, when are you coming home?"

"Actually that's why I'm calling." The smile that was on Marissa's face disappeared.

"Oh."

"Don't sound s sad just yet, I'm gonna have to stay and supervise tonight, so did you maybe want to come by. I can introduce you to some people, get you a vodka on the rocks?" Marissa's smiled re-appeared.

"Awesome I can't wait."

**LA Club - Ocean Breeze**

The bouncer had led Marissa in without a hassle since a mysterious someone had put her name on the guest list, a mysterious someone that Marissa was sure had blonde hair and shimmering blue eyes. When she walked into the club she was in awe, the place was amazing, a lot different from the Bait Shop but amazing non the less. She looked over the railing and spotted the bar in front of the dance floor. Soon she spotted a blonde walking around it, looking for something. She also spotted a tall light haired brunette following her around, and seemingly aggravating the blonde. Finally she found what she was looking for and walked towards a door marked, Office.

Marissa walked down the steps and towards the door, passing the other brunette as she went, who was about her height and had big blue eyes. Marissa walked passed her and finally found her way to the door, knocking softly.

"I'm busy screw off!" Was the response that came from behind the door and it made Marissa smile.

"Alex it's just me, unless you want me to leave and I'll see you tonight or well tomorrow morning when you get home." Marissa smiled even wider as she imagined the look on Alex's face.

Almost instantly the door swung open to Alex's shocked and then happy face. "Hey come on in, it's crazy out there." Alex closed and locked the door. "I'm surprised to see you here so early I thought you weren't coming until later."

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see me." Marissa said still smiling as she sat in Alex's desk chair.

"It's just that…no I am happy to see you it's just really busy right now and I don't want to just leave you that's all." Alex said walking toward her and sitting in front of Marissa on her desk.

"Hey I'm a big girl remember, I can take care of myself plus, I can keep you company and ward of girls, and guys trying to get with the hot manager." This made Alex laugh and Marissa got up so Alex could get to the work she had to do.

"How about when I'm done this we go home, and order some Chinese or pizza or whatever you want, eat some cherry garcia and some chunky monkey for me and watch stupid movies all night. I think The sounds of music is on and I love that movie."

Marissa smiled, "I love that movie to and some ice cream sounds great right about now it's pretty hot in this place and I mean literally not just metaphorically but that too." Alex smiled and got to work as Marissa sat and watched her. Before long she had closed her eyes and was listening to the music coming from outside the room and imagining her and Alex out there dancing.

An hour later they were still sitting in Alex's office and Marissa wasn't feeling to well. Alex had offered to take her home but Marissa had told her that she wanted to wait and that she was comfortable in the chair she was sitting in listening to the sound of the music and day dreaming.

"I'm gonna go check out the bar make sure everything is going smoothly and there are no fights breaking out. Did you want to come with me or did you want to stay here?" Alex asked as she got up and felt Marissa's forehead. The brunette didn't look so good and Alex figured it was because of the heat and really wanted to get her out of the club as soon as possible.

"I'll wait here, it's probably cooler in here."

"You're probably right I'll be back before you miss." Alex opened the door and just before she walked out she heard Marissa.

"I miss you already." Alex smiled at Marissa's comment and headed through the mass crowed towards the bar.

However she got sidetracked as a fight broke out in the middle of the dance floor. "Would you two knock it off." Alex yelled as the guys continued shoving each other. Within seconds one of the bouncers was holding one of the guys back. "Mickey get these guys out of here, and make sure they get into a cab, actually make that separate cabs." The bouncer nodded as the song changed.

"Since you're out of the dance floor you want to dance with me?" The brunette from earlier asked.

Alex shook her head no, and tried to walk away but couldn't as the song changed to Fall Out Boy's 'This ain't a scene it's an arms race'. She was trapped in a mass crowd of people jumping up and down and swaying back and forth. "Oh come on Alex, give you girlfriend a dance, it's the least you could do since you've been M.I.A. for close to three weeks now. I'm beginning to think you forgot about me." The girl pouted, as she grabbed Alex by the waist.

She tried to walk away again but couldn't, it was official she was stuck and all she wanted to do was get back to Marissa and take her home so they could lounge around and do exactly what they planned. Unfortunately for the time being she was stuck and was now being pushed into the taller brunette who wrapped her arms around Alex's waist as the song once again changed this time to 'Grind with me' by Pretty Ricky.

"Oh come on Alex you can't get away that fast and I know you like it slow intense." The moved her arms from the blondes waist to her neck, and kissed her. Alex was feeling her body lose control, she needed out of there.

"Brittany I can't do this, I'm sorry." Alex tried once again to get away.

"Stop fighting Alex, loosen up what's your problem relax baby." Alex felt her body start to sway with the other girl as her body craved what she wanted, even though she wasn't getting it from who she wanted it from. "That's better, I know you love this song."

Alex pulled back, "Aren't you supposed to be working?" She tried but failed when the girl pulled her close again.

"Step one, you're kissing on me. Step two girl you're killing my softly. Step three now you see why you chose me. Step four, and ooo you're vibing with me." Brittany sang softly into Alex's ear, sending shivers down her spine before starting to kiss her neck.

In Alex's office Marissa was feeling hotter and decided to get up and see what was taking Alex so long. It was even busier now than it was when she had first got there. She smiled as spotted Alex out on the dance floor, and decided to go out and join her. Stopping dead in her tracks she noticed that Alex was already having one hell of a time, with the brunette from earlier. If Marissa was a colour, at the moment it'd be green with jealousy or red with anger she wasn't sure.

She continued to walk into the middle of the dance and almost immediately a tall dark haired guy pulled her into him from behind. She took one more look with Alex before throwing her head back, resting it on his shoulder and beginning to grind into him as he swayed with her.


	12. Chapter 11: Part 2

**Chapter 11: Part 2**

Alex finally got control of her self and pulled away from Brittany. She turned her around and when she did she seen Marissa practically having sex with the tall dark haired guy on the dance floor. _Oh shit! She must have seen me with Brittany. Fuck! Alex you stupid idiot! Okay try not to be jealous, she just wants to get back at you. Oh no I'm getting jealous, breathe Alexandra breathe. Okay not helping that it's she's coming home with me, right now_!

She approached Marissa who looked her square in the eyes before turning around, facing her dance partner. "Excuse me, would you like to dance with me?" Alex tried as she tapped Marissa on the shoulder. Marissa didn't turn around she simply said. "No." And continued to dance.

"Marissa please." Alex practically begged.

"She said no, so back off!" The guy threatened and that's when Alex snapped.

"Oh hell no, Marissa as of five minutes ago you looked like you were going to pass out, and now your fine to dance with some strange loser, who doesn't know how to hold you in the first place."

Marissa turned around. "It was actually close to fifteen minutes ago now, and I'm suddenly feeling a whole lot better. Especially seeing you with what, some random girl on the dance floor, so it's alright for you to dance with random girls but it's not okay for me to dance with someone is that it?"

"Brittany is, was, I'm not sure, my girlfriend, but I don't want her I never did." Marissa turned back around now even more angry with Alex, and continued to dance. "You know what? Fine, I guess I'll see you at home." With that Alex headed towards the bar, made sure things were okay before going to her office grabbing her keys and leaving.

Once Alex was gone Marissa stopped dancing with the guy, thanked him and left. _He was a horrible dancer, I hate it when Alex is right and I really don't feel well but how could she have a girlfriend and not tell me_.

**Kelly Mansion - Half hour after Alex got home**

Marissa walked upstairs and passed Alex's room without so much as peeking at it. It was awfully quiet though, normally when Alex was in there the stereo was on. She walked into her room and found two advil and a cold bottle of water with a note. _Hope you feel better. _It said. After reading it Marissa scrunched it up thru it into the garbage can. She had talked to Summer on the way home from the club, and Summer told her to just talk to Alex about it, but right now she was to upset, angry and hurt to formulate actual words.

Marissa walked onto the balcony she had yet to venture onto that was connected to her room. It overlooked the backyard and Marissa was in awe. It was lit up and even the trees had lights in them, she hadn't really noticed this before. Out in the distance she seen a blonde dive into the pool. _She looks so peaceful when she swims, like nothing can touch her. No stop dreaming about her, she has a girlfriend she forgot to mention to you, and you're mad at her right now. _

An hour had passed and Marissa still hadn't heard Alex come inside, and even for L.A. it was a little cold and even though she was mad at the blonde she didn't want her getting sick. _She is cute when she's sick though_ . Marissa smiled for a second before ignoring the thought in her head. She walked back out onto the balcony this time, the lights were off, and the only light was coming from the pool house. Soon that light turned off too and Marissa stood outside for a few more minutes before deciding to take a walk along the beach to clear her head. She put on a pair of sweat pants she had borrowed from Alex on and grabbed her jacket.

Five minutes later she was walking down the hall in the opposite direction of Alex's room when she heard what sounded like a guitar strumming. Walking back the other way she stopped in front of Alex's door which was slight open, open enough for Marissa to see the blonde sitting on her bed playing her guitar.

_Why didn't i listen to my heart  
When she had me guessin' from the start  
more and more i wonder  
why do i still want her  
after all the love i gave to you  
all this pain i'm in because of you_

What am i supposed to do  
when it's all a lie  
Where am i supposed to go  
when it's dark outside  
What am i supposed to do  
when it's all a lie  
lie to me 6X  
one last time

Still had those letters from last fall  
and everytime the phone rings  
wish it was your call  
more and more i wonder  
why do i still want her  
after all the love i gave to you  
all this pain and all beacuse of you  


_What am i supposed to do  
when it's all a lie  
Where am i supposed to go  
when it's dark outside  
What am i supposed to do  
when it's all a lie  
lie to me 6X  
one last time_

Why did you have to hurt (to hurt)  
Loved you for all your lies (your lies)  
one thing i know is true  
ill never stop  
lovin' you  
So tell me  


_What am i supposed to do  
when it's all a lie  
Where am i supposed to go  
when it's dark outside  
What am i supposed to do  
when it's all a lie  
won't you lie to me lie to me baby  
lie to me lie to me baby  
won't you lie to me baby  
one last time _

Marissa was trying hard not to cry. "So you thought it was all a lie, is that? Well you know what Alex I hate and you know something else, it was all a lie.." Alex looked up from her guitar and seen Marissa standing at her door. Before she could get up Marissa was gone.

"FUCK!" She yelled as she laid back on her bed, knowing that to go after Marissa now they would only fight and this time as much as she hated to admit it she was wrong, she should have told Marissa about Brittany. _She didn't mean it Alex, she was just upset_. Alex repeated this in her head over and over again, while she cried silently and fell asleep.

When Marissa had gotten back from her walk she looked in on Alex, and seen the blonde passed out on her bed. She was so furious with her, she wanted to know why Alex thought she lied about their relationship. She felt like she was just another notch in Alex's belt of conquests, the rich Newport chick, check. Marissa began to cry harder and ran back to her room. Feeling dizzy she laid down and closed her eyes, and cried until she finally fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 12

bChapter 12/b

b Kelly Mansion - Next Morning /b

Marissa woke up and felt worse than she had the night before. She decided to take a hot shower before going out into the yard with her notebook.

"What do you write in that thing miss?" Albert asked as he approached Marissa with a thermometer.

Marissa looked up and smiled, "Just thoughts and feelings, it helps me to control my life in a way." Albert nodded and handed the thermometer to Marissa. "I'm fine really, I don't need to check my temperature." Albert gave Marissa a deadly look and Marissa immediately put the thermometer in her mouth.

A minute later Albert took the thermometer back, looked at it briefly before he heard the phone in the house start to ring. "Miss Marissa you have a fever, I'll be back with some Tylenol." He walked back towards the house and came back a few minutes later. "Yes Miss Summer, she's right here, and I'm not sure…Okay I'll see what I can find out."

Marissa smiled at hearing Summer's name. "Hey Sums, how's it going?"

"Wow Coop you sound like you've been hit by whale."

"A whale Sum?"

"Biggest animal in the sea and you're well near the beach so yes, a whale. First get your skinny ass inside and rest. Do it now, and don't roll your eyes at me." Marissa got up and headed inside forgetting about her notebook.

An hour later Alex came back from her morning surf, and dried herself off before grabbing her own notebook from the pool house. She looked at the pool in front of her and decided to blow off a little extra steam before going inside. She dropped the notebook on the table and jumped into the pool. Hearing her phone ring from inside the pool house, Alex climbed out of the pool and ran to get her phone.

Marissa walked back outside to get her notebook which she desperately needed to write in after the talk she just had with Summer. She wanted to go home but Summer was livid when she heard this and told her that if she did she'd go rage blackout on her ass. She walked out towards the pool and seen her notebook sitting on the table. II didn't realise I put this here. Albert probably just moved it so it wouldn't get wet. Either that or I'm sicker than I thought/i Picking up the notebook she headed inside, to the tea Albert had made her and to lay down and avoid Alex.

After talking to Jodie the night before Alex had a new resolve on the Marissa situation and she knew Jodie was right, even though she hated to admit. She just had to take some time to think.

"No Jodie I haven't broken up with Brittany…I'm going to or at least I'm pretty sure I am but…fine, fine I'll go take a shower and think, thank you for telling me a smell…it's a good smell though, like the ocean…okay fine going now, and stop calling me like an obsessive girlfriend. Bye." Alex walked back outside and looked for her notebook, finding it on a table on the other side of the pool. I I could have sworn I left this over there, oh well Albert just playing his tricks on me, one of these days I'm going to get that old man./I

Whatever medication Albert had given Marissa had made her really tired. Changing into her pajama's Marissa climbed into bed with share bear and got cozy. She turned on the t.v. and flipped through the channels, leaving it on MTV she fell asleep.

Downstairs Alex was rummaging through the fridge. "Why do we never have anything good when I want it?" She huffed as Albert walked into the room.

"Because you eat it all." He told her smiling.

She shot him a look and started laughed at the genuine smile on his face. She loved his comments even when they were poking fun at her, which most of the time they were. "I'm a growing girl what can I say? How's Marissa she didn't look well at all last night, I'm kind of worried." She told him honestly.

"She had a high fever so I gave her so medication and sent her upstairs to bed. She was going to leave, but Miss Summer, the firecracker, told her to stay and mentioned something about a rage blackout."

Alex frowned, she knew Marissa really hadn't looked well the night before, and kicked herself for not getting her home sooner, which would have avoided the Brittany situation in the process. "Well right now she hates me so I'd say I'd go check on her but that probably wouldn't be for the best. From the sound of her last night I really think she might."

"She doesn't hate you Alexandra but you have to learn to be a little more patient. Open up a little bit, let her in."

bKelly Mansion - Afternoon /b

Marissa woke up and was still really tired, and really cold. Deciding to take a minute to write in her notebook she grabbed it off the stand. She opened the notebook, and on the first page their were two lines.

I I met this girl today

And she took my breath away/I

Marissa flipped the page, she knew she shouldn't have but she did anyways. She skimmed through the pages, and it was filled with lyrics and side notes. It was dated back from around the time she had first met Alex.

Alex sat in her room and flipped through the channels, nothing was on that interested her so she grabbed the notebook out of her nightstand drawer. She opened it to a pink butterfly and the initials M.C. underneath it. Seeing as though curiosity killed the cat and not the human Alex flipped the book open. The first date was the day after she had left Newport, left Marissa.

I Dear Diary,

The girl I loved left, and now I'm left feeling broken and blue but it's my own fault, that much is true. I wish I would have just been honest with her about everything, about being scared, what happened with Ryan or rather what didn't happen. But I didn't and now she's gone./I

The next entry she read was dated about a week and a half ago.

I Dear Diary,

Today I went and tried to help Trey find a place to stay. I knew Alex's apartment was still empty so I took him to check it out. Standing in that doorway, looking at the empty apartment where I once spent so many amazing nights, and days looking into those deep blue eyes. I knew I had to find her, it was like something hit me and I couldn't live my life without her./I

Down the hall Marissa was doing some reading of her own. She noticed the date on one page was after one of their arguments about them not spending enough time together. I She must have wrote this when I went out with Summer that night./I

I When You're Mad

It's just the cutest thing  
When you get to fussing (cussing)  
Yelling and throwing things  
I just wanna eat you up  
I don't mean no disrespect  
When I start staring  
Knowing that it makes you madder (uh, oh)  
I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy

Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face  
That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
And sex you all over the place  
Could it be the lil' way you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down  
Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is

Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy  
When you're mad

Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously  
But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me (so exciting)  
And you know ain't nothing better  
Then when we get  
Mad together and have angry sex (I'll blow you out)  
Then we forget what we were mad about

Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face  
That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
And sex you all over the place  
Could it be the lil' way you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down  
Baby, I'm not sure, but one thing that I do know is

Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy

Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy  
When you're mad/I

Marissa let out a faint smile, before reading another one. This one dated just after they broke up, and Marissa could see what looked like stains from tears on the page.

I What hurts the most

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do/I

It was almost exactly how she had been feeling herself. She let Alex walk away without telling her how she truly felt, and it was one thing she had regretted. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep again with a certain blonde on her mind, like many nights before.

Alex looked at the clocked and cursed herself. She had to be somewhere and she know had one more thing to do while she was out. Grabbing her guitar, she put it in its bag, and rushed out of the house.

Kelly Mansion - Hour Later

"Miss Coop, how are you feeling?" Albert said as Marissa walked into the living room.

"I see you've been keeping in touch with Summer. A little better, actually I was looking for Alex, do you know where is. I checked her room but she wasn't there."

Albert smiled. "Everyone Wednesday she goes to this place." He wrote down the name and address for her, and before he could protest her going out, she was out the door and down the driveway.

bBaja Café/b

"Hey cupcake I thought you'd call me sooner or later, that dance was awesome last night by the way, we should do that more often, you know like when we first started going out." Brittany smiled.

Alex sighed, "Look I can't talk right now my set is in like, now but when I'm done we do need to talk." Brittany smiled and nodded as Alex walked away. Alex walked onto the stage, and took a seat on the stool that was there in front of a single microphone. "This is one I wrote last night, after a very long night. It's called 'It's Not Over'." Alex began to strum her guitar and didn't see the brunette slip in through the front door of the café. It was crowded and Marissa could barely see the stage, feeling really cold she order herself a mocha latte.

"It's awfully busy for a café at night isn't it?" She asked the barista that was making her drink.

"It's open mic night, every Wednesday it's like a zoo in this place, except crazier." He handed her, her drink and she tried to find a place she could see the stage clearer. Soon she spotted Brittany and immediately looked around for Alex feeling a little defeated.

Marissa found a spot for one in the corner, but it had a good view of the stage. She heard strumming of a guitar but a tall man was standing in her way of the stage so she couldn't see who was playing the guitar. Soon she heard a woman's voice start to sing. She knew that voice, it was the same one she had heard the night before. Politely she asked the man to move, which he did, and she seen Alex on stage, sitting on a stool.

"I was blown away.  
What could I say?  
It all seemed to make sense.  
You've taken away everything,  
And I can't deal with that.  
I try to see the good in life,  
But good things in life are hard to find.  
We'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around."

She was looking at Brittany and Marissa felt the pain of losing Alex all over again, mixed with the sick feeling in her stomach, and headache.

"Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

Taken all I could take,  
And I cannot wait.  
We're wasting too much time  
Being strong, holding on.  
Can't let it bring us down.  
My life with you means everything,  
So I won't give up that easily."

Marissa couldn't take it anymore, she knew she had to talk to Alex, but that would have to wait until later. She couldn't sit there and watched the woman she loved confess her undying love to another woman. With that she stood up and left as Alex continued to sing.

"I'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
'Cause it's all misunderstood.  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

We can't let this get away.  
Let it out, let it out.  
Don't get caught up in yourself.  
Let it out.

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

Let's start over.  
It's not over, yeah...  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over."

The crowd applauded Alex as she walked off stage, and headed towards Brittany. "Cupcake that was amazing and so sweet, I'm so touched you wrote that for me." Brittany kissed Alex.

Taking a deep breath Alex finally spoke. "I'm sorry Brit but that song wasn't for you, this isn't going to work my heart isn't in it. You need someone who can love you fully and completely but that someone isn't me." With that said Alex headed home.

bKelly Mansion - Hour Later /b

Alex walked into the living room to find Albert reading an encyclopaedia. "Sometimes I wonder about you old man." Albert looked up from his book.

"How did it go darling?"

Alex smiled, "Really well, how's Marissa feeling?" Albert gave her a look but didn't want to get into the middle of it.

"Not well, I'm afraid she's feeling worse. Last I checked her fever went up if it goes any higher I'm going to call the doctor and have him come over." Before he could finish his sentence Alex ran out of the room and up the stairs. She changed into some more comfortable clothes, grabbed Marissa's notebook off her bed and knocked softly on Marissa's door. When she didn't hear anything she opened the door slightly, and enough light from the hall snuck into the room that she could see Marissa cuddled up on the bed, visibly shivering.

"I found something of yours." Alex said as she walked closer to the bed, placing the notebook on the side table. She sat on the edge of the bed and put her hand to Marissa's forehead. "You're burning up, I'm going to go get Albert to call the doctor." Marissa, who up to this point had her back to Alex turned around.

"N…n…no. Just…le.leave…I'll. I'll be fine." She closed her eyes. "I…I'm just a little.. C..cold."

Alex frowned. "You're not fine, so stop being so stubborn you're freezing, and I can't get you another blanket so I need to go call the doctor." Alex was a little worried and she really didn't want to leave the girl even to go get the number for the doctor.

"Please…don't…I…hate…doctors…I'll be fine." Marissa began to cry thinking about Alex confessing her love for the other brunette.

"I'm sorry I'm going to go call the doctor." Alex got up but before she could leave she heard Marissa.

"Alex." She sounded so weak. "You have an amazing voice, you were amazing tonight." She managed to stammer out.

"Wa…wait you were there tonight?" Alex seen Marissa's silhouette nod.

"Brittany is very…lucky." Marissa wasn't finding it harder to talk as her teeth chattered together.

"You thought that song was for Brittany?" Alex closed the bedroom door and sat back down on the edge of the bed. "Marissa," The brunette wouldn't look at her, "Ris, that song wasn't for Brittany."

"It…it wasn't?"

"No, it was for you but I'll be back I'm going to go call the doctor." As she was standing up Alex felt a hand on her arm.

"P. please don't go. Stay with me…I…I found you're notebook. Alex…I…I…" Alex sat back down.

"Shh, we'll talk in the morning okay you need to get some rest right now, and I promise, if you don't want the doctor I won't call but if you get worse I'm going to have to." Alex went to get up again.

"I..I'm so cold Alex."

Alex thought for a minute. "I don't know what to do I'm sorry I can't add another blanket." She thought for another second. "I have an idea if it's okay with you." Before hearing it Marissa nodded, at this point she was up for anything. Alex moved some of the covers back and got into bed next to Marissa. She wrapped her arms around the shivering girl.

They laid there for a few minutes, "Al…Alex I'm…sorry." Marissa said turning in Alex's arms and facing her, share bear still tucked under her arm.

"I'm sorry too, but right now you really need rest hun."

"Will…will you sing…something for me?" Alex smiled as Marissa placed her head one Alex's shoulder and wrapped her arm around the girls stomach, trying to absorb the warmth she was emanating.

Alex smiled and help Marissa closer to herself. Thinking for a minute she began to sing.

I Don't wanna make a scene  
I really don't care if  
People stare at us   
Sometimes I think I'm dreamin'  
I pinch myself  
Just to see if I'm awake or not /I

"I love the sound of your voice." Marissa interrupted momentarily before going back to listening to Alex.

IIs it real  
What I feel  
Could it be  
You and me 'till the end of time  
Never part  
Take my heart  
Hold it tight  
It's true love you know I gotta be

I gotta be the one you touch  
Baby, I gotta be the one you love   
(I'm telling you that)  
I gotta be the one you feel  
And I gotta be the one to fill your life with sunshine  
I gotta be the one you know  
Cuz I will always love you so  
(I'm loving you, girl)  
I gotta be the one you need  
I'm just telling you that I gotta be  
Picture you and me  
Starting a life together  
We could be  
We'll take this vow to love one another  
Make this thing a reality, oh

You make me whole, you make me right   
Don't ever wanna think about you leaving my life /I

When she was done Alex looked down, at Marissa who was still shivering but not as much. The girl was now fast asleep. Alex smiled to herself, wrapped her arms tighter around Marissa and fell asleep herself.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Kelly Mansion - Three Days Later**

Marissa finally let Alex call the doctor and he gave her some antibiotics and was now feeling much better. It was late and Marissa couldn't sleep, Alex had gotten a call earlier and left suddenly. Marissa was now standing on her balcony over looking the gorgeous backyard. It had become one of her favourite things to do and she enjoyed it more when Alex decided to go for a swim.

Deciding she couldn't sit still any longer Marissa headed out for a walk along the beach. Making her way down the path she took her time still not feeling a hundred percent better. She wondered where Alex was and when she'd be home. They were getting along great but still hadn't really talked, Alex told her she wanted to wait until she was feeling better. For lack of a voice Marissa hadn't protested.

She walked for several minutes along the beach, glancing out over the ocean before she seen something, rather someone sitting down. When she reached the person on the beach she sat down and looked out into the ocean. They sat in silence for a few minutes before words were finally spoken. "What are you doing out here? You should be in bed resting." Her voice was soft and caring.

"I needed to get out and get some air, I was getting lonely and Summer is out with Seth, besides I'm feeling much better thanks to you."

"No problem, just do me a favour and don't let that happen ever again."

"I'll try my best believe me. How long have you been out here?"

"Just a little while, I like to come out here when I have stuff on my mind and just think things through. Or when I have a rough day and just need the peace and quiet."

"So which is it?"

"Which is what?"

Marissa giggled. "Rough day or you just want the quiet?"

"Both." Was Alex's short answer.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

Alex paused before answering. "Brittany showed up at work tonight and we worked some things out."

"Oh." Marissa stared out into the ocean not wanted to look at Alex.

Alex quickly corrected herself. "No, no not like that. We're not getting back together I don't think I can last any longer with someone calling me cupcake all the time. I'm not even a real cup cake fan, I think it's confused between whether or not it wants to be cake or a muffin." Her statement made Marissa laugh just as she hoped it would. "I made her understand that she just isn't the girl or me and there is already someone that has my heart and I never got it back from them, so there was no way I could give it to someone else."

Marissa didn't know what to take from that. _Is she talking about me? No she's probably talking about Jodie_. "Jodie." It was more of a statement rather than a question.

Alex looked over at Marissa who stared back at her. "You."

Marissa was speechless. "Wow." Was all she managed to muster.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to be honest with you. I know we haven't exactly 'talked' yet like we said we would but I just wanted to be honest and have the air be breathable." Alex looked back out into the ocean.

"Don't be sorry Alex because when you left you took my heart with you too." Alex looked at Marissa.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do. Alex I'm not here to play games with you, I'm here to get you back. I need you in my life Alexandra Kelly, so what do you say? I mean I know we still have a lot to talk about, and things to work out but…."

Alex cut her off, "I think, the tide just changed." Alex leaned forward slowly, and kissed Marissa. It took several seconds before the brunettes brain registered what was going on. When it did however she deepened the kiss and leaned back on the sand, taking Alex with her. After a few minutes they finally broke apart. "I missed you."

Marissa laughed, "You mean you missed that."

"You're damn right I did, now less talking, talk later." Alex said through kisses.

**Inside a while later **

_I can't believe we spent the night making out on the beach. I better not be dreaming or I will seriously hurt someone, maybe if get Summer to go rage blackout on someone's ass_.

Alex walked Marissa to her door. "So I guess this is you?" She smirked.

"It is." Marissa smiled and kissed the blonde goodnight before entering her room. Alex leaned against the closed door for a second before heading back to her own room with a smile smeared across her face.

An hour later Marissa was laying in bed wide awake replaying the nights events over and over in her mind. She felt restless, all she could think about was the blonde down the hall. Finally getting fed up with just laying there she got up and crept down the hall towards the blondes room. There was no light coming through the room, so she slowly and quietly opened the door without it creaking. Her ears filled with soft classical music, and it took everything in her not to laugh at the fact that bad ass Alex Kelly listened to classical.

Marissa closed the door just as quietly as she opened it and watched the blonde sleep. She was so serene and relaxed. She had always liked watching her sleep, the blonde always seemed more at peace when she was asleep. Marissa stood there fighting ever urge not to get into bed next to the girl, but they had agreed to take things slow, both realising that moving to fast was their downfall the first time around, and neither of them wanted to screw things up again. She moved from her spot against the door to the chair across from Alex's bed.

"Alex, are you awake?" She asked when the blonde moved around under the covers.

"Mmhmm." Came a muffled response as the blonde turned over and laid on her back.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you, I just, I'm just going to go back to my room." Marissa stood up and opened the door quickly.

"You didn't wake me up, I couldn't sleep. So did you just come in here to watch me sleep? Or did you want to get over here and keep me warm, cause I think you owe me one."

Marissa smiled and closed the door. She walked over to Alex's bed and climbed in as the blonde moved the blankets back. "I thought we were taking things slow?" She whispered as the blonde wrapped her arms around the taller girl.

"We're just cuddling, and it's not like we haven't done that already." Alex smiled moving the blankets up around the now two girls in bed. "So why are you in here? Not that I'm complaining but you were sitting there for awhile."

"You mean you knew I was there and you didn't say anything? I couldn't sleep either, because there was this certain blonde on my mind." Marissa leaned down and kissed the top of Alex's head.

"Lucky blonde."

The music was still playing softly in the background. "Um, Alex what's up with this music?"

Alex felt her cheeks start to warm. "It helps me to relax, I know its nerdy but its… well…soothing. I can turn it off if you want?"

"No I kind of like it." _Finally I have the girl of my dreams back in my arms and I'm not letting her go, not even to turn off a stereo. _

_I missed having her in my bed way to much, she smells so good. Calm your hormones Alexandra, calm your hormones, you're talking things slow. _


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Kelly Mansion - Next Morning **

"Alex we're home…Oh My God!" Mrs Kelly walked into Alex's bedroom to see her daughter and Marissa snuggled up on the bed still fast asleep.

Hearing her mothers voice Alex almost fell off her bed. Alex's sudden movements caused Marissa to wake up. "Oh my god." Was all she said as she seen Elizabeth Kelly standing at the door.

"Mother it's 9a.m. come back later." At that moment Alex really didn't care and just wanted to go back to sleep. Not knowing what to do the older woman walked out of the room, not sure how to feel about what she just seen.

Alex rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. "You have got to be kidding me, your mom just walked in on us and your just going to go back to sleep?"

Alex groaned. "It's not like we were naked and or doing anything wrong, that was with Jodie. I'm just really tired and want to go back to sleep with the most beautiful person in the world laying next to me." Marissa smiled at her comment but decided to get up. "Hey where are you going?"

"Well I'm feeling better and I think you need to have a little chat with your mom so I'm going out to get a nice tan on the beach." Sighing Alex got up, knowing she wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep now.

By the time Alex made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, Marissa was already outside getting her tan on. Her mother sat at the table reading one of her many magazines, Alex grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and sat down. "You should really eat breakfast dear."

Alex rolled her eyes at her mother and grabbed an apple that was sitting in a basket on the table. Taking a bite she replied, "happy now?" Her mother nodded and Alex rolled her eyes once again.

There was an awkward silence between the two for several minutes as Alex chomped away at her apple. "So, you and Marissa are seeing each other now?" Her mother practically choked out.

"Sort of, we have a lot to work out."

"Why's that?"

Alex looked over at her mother and gave her a questioning look. "I might as well tell you so you get off my case. Marissa is the reason why I came back from Newport she well she broke my heart. At the same time though she made me realise I wanted more from my own life, she made school seem worth while. After we broke up, the next day I was back here, so before you decide to go off on me about our relationship because of her I'm back here which you may not actually be all that happy about but at least I'm back at school so please just don't even start." Alex took another bite of her apple and looked away, fighting back the tears.

Her mother gasped. "Honestly Alex is that all you think of me? You're my daughter of course I wanted you home, regardless of what you think your father and I missed you when you left. What I don't understand if why you have so much dislike for me?"

Alex was silent, she stood up walked over to the garbage throwing the core of the apple away. She turned around and looked at her mother, "Because when dad pretty much told me he wanted me to leave you let me, and you didn't stop him. You and I have never really gotten along, but you're my mother you're supposed to be the one to stick up for me when I can't stick up for myself." Alex was struggling to hold the tears in.

Elizabeth stood up and walked over to where her daughter was leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen. "I'm sorry. I promise you if Marissa is what makes you happy then she makes you happy, and I do like her. It's going to be hard for me Alex, but I will try." She hugged her daughter and then walked away.

**Kelly Mansion - A week later**

**Marissa's Room **

Alex stood at the bedroom that Marissa had called her own for the past couple weeks watching as the girl packed her stuff. After standing there for a few minutes she knocked on the open door, causing the brunette to finally notice she was there.

"Hey, how long have you been standing there?"

"Not to long, so you're leaving tonight?" Alex walked into the room and sat down at the end of the bed as Marissa continued to go around the room packing her stuff.

"That's the plan."

Alex looked down. "Do you have time to go for a walk with me before you leave?" _I hope I can at least get her to stay one more night. _

Marissa looked over at her girlfriend and sat down next to her on the end of the bed. "For you, of course I do."

Alex smiled. "I can't wait, so until then what did you want to do?"

"Honestly?" Alex nodded. "I kind of just want to lay around and do nothing, watch a few movies and relax."

Alex stood up. "Well that we can do, how about we go downstairs and go watch some movies just like we did that first night, except this time, we'll actually sit next to each other." She extended her hand and Marissa took it.

"Sounds good."

**Few hours later **

The girls were cuddled up on the couch, a blanket over them, watching beauty and the beast when Alex's cell phone rang. "Hello?…Oh hey…No I'm sorry I can't…No! Deal with it, I don't care what you do just deal with it…I seriously can't…I have more important things to do…Fine…I said fine!"

"Work?"

"Yeah I'm sorry I have to go in, otherwise the club might burn down. I won't be long though, we're still on for our walk right?" Alex looked down, unhappy about having to go back into work on Marissa's last night.

Marissa tried to smile even though she wasn't happy that Alex had to go into work either. "Of course but remember if you're not home by 10 I'm leaving, this way I avoid traffic."

**Ocean Breeze - 9:30 **

"That's it I'm leaving which I should have done hours ago, and I don't care if you fire me I'm leaving right now." Alex was beyond pissed and stormed out of the club, running to her jeep, she sped the entire way home.

Marissa sat on the life guard tower looking out into the ocean. Tears streaming down her face as she looked at her watch again. All her stuff was packed and in her car, and it was now 9:45.

_I know she's at work, but how could she not be here. Today was supposed to be for us, is this how it's going to be once I'm back in Newport? Is she just going to forget about me, not call and blow me off? _Marissa thought as she sat crying. Finally she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Going somewhere?" Marissa looked up, Alex stood at the end of the lifeguard tower still in her work uniform, she didn't even have a coat on. Marissa didn't say anything and looked passed her out into the ocean, Alex walked up to Marissa and took her hands into her own. "I'm sorry I tried to get out, several times, he kept threatening to fire me, but I finally just walked out. I am so sorry I know you were leaving at ten and there was no way I was going to just let you go without seeing you first."

Marissa looked up, and Alex seen the tears that had escaped Marissa's eyes and were running down her cheek. Gently reaching up she brushed them away before pulling the taller girl into a hug. "I know you're mad at me right now and I don't blame you at all, and this is selfish of me but do you think you can stay a little bit longer."

Marissa sniffled and nodded as Alex led them down the tower. They walked along the beach, neither of them saying anything. "I guess I should get you back, although I really don't want to."

"Actions speak louder than words." Marissa finally said, anger was evident in her voice but so was sadness.

Alex looked down once again, glad that even though that was the first thing Marissa had said to her that the brunette was still at least holding her hand. They walked back to the lifeguard tower to get the coat Marissa had forgotten.

Marissa looked up at the tower and her jaw dropped, glancing at Alex and then back to the tower. "How did you? I mean is this?" She was practically speechless as the tower was lit up by candles, a blanket on the floor of the tower, with rose petals scattered all over the place.

"Of course it's for you, and I had some help from a loyal friend. I know it's way past when you wanted to leave but I was hoping I could change your mind and convince you to stay at least one more night. I know I screwed up tonight and I'm sorry I really am, we were supposed to have dinner out here and everything. I mean we still can if you want, it's all here." Marissa walked up the ramp of the tower and turned around slowly, taking in the moment. As NYSNC's, god must have spent a little more time, played softly in the background.

"Alex is this all wow, there is no way I could leave, I can't believe you did all this." Marissa grinned, anger no longer in her voice.

"I'd do anything for you." Alex said as she wrapped her arms around Marissa's waist and brought her close to her.

The night drew on and the girls ate the dinner Alex had Albert make, and they were now laying on the beach in front of the tower looking up at the stars. "I've been writing a new song, did you want to hear it?" Marissa nodded as they both stood up and walked back up the tower. Alex went inside and grabbed her guitar before opening the window and sitting on the ledge that was there, facing Marissa.

"Do I need to be invisible to just survive  
Or am I foolishly wasting my time  
I try so hard to quiet my expensive dreams  
Before they take me out leave me wondering

Baby its just you & me  
we got a thing they cant shake  
Maybe its a little hard  
sometimes to take  
But I'll tell you something, its a life worth living  
Just so you know, I wouldn't give it up no.

Is it all a market war in this economy  
Filling up headlines with our fantasies  
System fails hard & we fall apart sometimes  
But then you pull me back with your quiet smile

Baby its just you & me  
we got a thing they cant shake  
Maybe its a little hard  
sometimes to take  
But I'll tell you something, its a life worth living  
Just so you know, I wouldn't give it up no."

Marissa felt a tear roll down her cheek as Alex finished strumming her guitar. For the moment all her insecurities from before drifting away. Alex set her guitar down and stood up, kissing away the single tear that had fallen down Marissa's cheek. They stood staring into each others eyes before Marissa leaned in and kissed Alex passionately.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Kelly Mansion - Three Months Later **

Alex laid awake in bed, looking over at the bedside clock it read 3:33 a.m. _This is crazy I have school in the morning I need to sleep. I could just call her, but she's probably sleeping and I don't want to wake her up. It's been two weeks since I've talked to her, maybe I should just call her. _The most they had spoken in two weeks was through each other voicemails, it seemed like they were always just missing each other. She knew the brunette had been really busy planning some event or another but for some reason the thought always crept into her mind that maybe she didn't feel the same way about her. She wanted to tell her she loved her but every time she tried nothing came out, they agreed to take things slow but even for them it was a step that had never been taken.

So there she was at three in the morning thinking about the love of her life, not even Jodie could compare to the way she felt about Marissa. Alex picked up her phone and listened to the twenty messages Marissa had left within in the last two weeks. Sighing she put the phone back down and rolled over.

Alex awoke the next morning to the buzzing of her alarm clock, sighing at the two hours of sleep she had managed to get she rolled out of bed, took a hot shower and headed off to school. She was almost willing for her phone to ring, their one month anniversary was tomorrow and she wanted desperately to talk to her girlfriend but she had called her on her way to school and once again got the other girls voicemail. Big deal it wasn't like six months but they spent so much time apart that it felt like that long, and it felt like that long since they had seen each other.

_**One Month Earlier **_

"_**Alex!" Marissa ran down the stairs toward the blonde tripping over her own two feet. Alex caught her in the knick of time. **_

"_**That excited to see me are you." **_

"_**Yes! I can't believe it what are you doing here, I mean not that I'm complaining at all, I thought you were working tonight."**_

_**Alex shrugged. "I took the weekend off, called your mom she told me to get my and I quote 'get your punk rock ass down here or I'll kick the punk right of you'. It made me laugh it did, and you've told me to never mess with Julie Cooper-Nichol and I wasn't about to start over that. Hence here I am, and lucky for you too otherwise you might have chipped a tooth." **_

_**Marissa stood with her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow. "Is that why my mother suddenly decided to go on a business trip?" **_

"_**Business trip? No because normally I'm on those with her." The blonde smirked, and then received and a glare and smack on the arm. "Ow, that hurt kiss it better."**_

"_**Kiss my ass Alex." **_

_**The blonde laughed at how cute her girlfriend was when she got annoyed. "Bend over." **_

_**Marissa stuck her tongue out at the girl and walked outside into the backyard and stood beside the pool. Alex came up behind her shortly after and was wondering what the other girl was looking at. "What you looking at?".**_

"_**Just thinking that's all." The brunette smiled. **_

"_**Really, and what are you thinking about? Because we can totally go upstairs right now or right here if you're feeling daring." She edged closer to Marissa, wrapping her arms around the brunettes waste she pulled her close and kissed her. **_

_**Marissa let her hands roam her girlfriends body, finally satisfied she pulled away. "No I was thinking you could sleep in the pool house, or… the pool!" She pushed Alex into the pool and began laughing uncontrollably at the blondes expression when her head appeared above water again. "Payback's a bitch." She laughed as the blonde climbed out of the pool, causing Marissa to take off running. **_

_**She finally reached the brunette once they got to her room. She grabbed a hold of her arm but the momentum made them fall. "Eww Alex you're getting me all wet." **_

"_**Oh really?" **_

"_**Not like that, have you been hanging out with Seth again, or was it Jodie this time." Marissa tried to pull away but to no avail. **_

Present /b

Alex smiled remembering the day as she drove home after a long day at school and then work. By the time she got home, everyone in the house was sleeping, including Albert. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before going upstairs to her room to change and go to bed, the sooner the day was over the better. It wasn't like Marissa to not at least attempt a call back but today Alex got nothing. After changing she flopped down onto her bed, and landed face first in her pillow. _Maybe this is supposed to be a sign that things are over, and that she's found some new preppy, water polo playing, blonde haired, blue eyed boy to hang off her arm. _

Feeling slightly angry she picked up the phone and called Jodie, who told her to, shut the fuck up and go to sleep because she sounded like hell. It had been an hour since then and Alex still laid wide awake in bed. Just as she felt herself starting to fall asleep her phone started to vibrate and then ring. Not having the energy to move in order to check and see who was calling, because if it was a wrong number again she was going to snap, she simply put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" She answered groggily and not caring that she sounded like hell.

"Sorry did wake you up? And sorry I didn't call back sooner, I meant to but there is so much going on around her, it's crazy. You don't sound so good bye the way, but I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd call you. I know you worked today and are probably really tired so I'll make this quick because you really do need some rest babe. I want you to listen to this song, I heard it on the radio the other day and it reminds me of you, and helps me sleep."

Hearing Marissa on the other end of the line made Alex smile before she could reply she heard soft music fill her ear.

_Here I am again,_

_wondering if youre okay  
Cant stop this troubled heart  
Cuz were apart, miles away  
Phone pressed up to my ear  
Wish you were here, holding me  
A face to go with your sweet voice  
Will bring me joy, totally_

I know I cant be there  
But baby its alright  
Ill be waiting for you, tonight  
I pray that youll be there  
When I close my eyes  
Meet me in my dreams, tonight

_  
One thing that never changes  
No matter what  
I cant wait to see you  
Cant wait to feel you  
And theres a place of our own, where we can go  
Nobody knows  
I close my eyes real tight  
And make love to you all night_

_I know I cant be there  
Baby its alright  
Ill be waiting for you, tonight  
I pray that youll be there  
When I close my eyes  
Meet me in my dreams, tonight_

I wish I may, I wish you might  
Find some time when you sleep tonight  
To think of me and

_Ill appear before your eyes  
Its my paradise, your world  
You are my heart, my life, my girl  
Oh, cant wait to go to sleep  
Cuz theres a possibility, youll meet me_

Ohh, oh oh oh oh  
Ohh yeah, oh yeah  
I know...

_I know I cant be there  
Baby its alright  
Ill be waiting for you, tonight  
I pray that youll be there  
When I close my eyes  
Meet me in my dreams, tonight_

I know I cant be there  
Baby its alright  
Ill be waiting for you, tonight  
I pray that youll be there  
When I close my eyes  
Meet me in my dreams, tonight

"Did you like it?" She heard Marissa ask quietly.

For some reason not known to her Alex was tearing up, the song matched how she felt almost perfectly and she was happy to know that Marissa felt the same way. What happened next she couldn't control and almost wished she could take it back after she said it. "I love you."

The other end of the phone was silent, and Alex was sure Marissa had hung up on her. _Stupid idiot you are, why do I have to be a blonde. Now what the hell am I going to do? Duh call her back stupido_.

"I love you too." Alex thought she was hallucinating, it was almost like Marissa was right there with her. She looked at her phone and realised that the call had ended, she rolled over onto her back, and seen Marissa standing at her door. Her mouth dropped, she looked over at the clock read twelve a.m.

"Happy Anniversary." Marissa walked over to Alex's stereo and put in a cd, turning it on before she walked over to Alex's bed and crawled up to the speechless blonde.

"How did you? But I thought?" Marissa cut her off by kissing her as the song she had played for her now played softly throughout the room.

Marissa reluctantly broke away and smiled. "I had some help from a loyal friend."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

**8 Years Later**

They were together until the day they left for university. Although it would have been easy for them to get into the same school or schools close together, each had their own goals and dreams and they agreed to not hold each other back.

Alex had gotten accepted to NYU, and Marissa had her heart set on Berkley. They loved each other but a long distance relationship was going to be hard at best. Finally they decided, although neither of them liked it, to follow the 'if you love someone set them free, and if they come back it's meant to be' saying.

However as the days wound down to Alex flying off to New York, she was regretting ever agreeing to the break up. She did want to go to New York but at the same time she wanted to stay with Marissa, the thought of losing her forever tore her up.

_**7 Years Earlier **_

"_**Jodie I don't know what to do, I love her." **_

"_**Alex I know, but it's 3 a.m. your flight is in six hours, I'm bummed and exhausted. Call her, tell her you don't want to go 100 percent." **_

"_**What if she wants me to though? What if she really doesn't love me anymore?" Alex began to freak out. **_

"**_Kelly, get a hold of yourself. Tell her how you feel, I'll see you at the airport." Jodie hung up the phone, leaving Alex to call Marissa._**

_She's not going to be up at this time of night or well morning. **Alex thought to herself as she dialled Marissa's cell phone number and waiting for the brunette to pick up. **_

"_**Hi, you've reached Marissa, but you should know that since you called me, I can't answer the phone right now. Since you got this far you might as well leave me a message." **_

_Damn!_ **_"Hey it's me, I know it's late but I'm leaving tomorrow, today I guess, and I don't want to. I mean I do but I don't and I know we've been over this like a hundred million times but I love you, I really do. I know we agreed on you not coming to the airport, but if you show up there I won't leave, I'll stay with you, I'll apply for a transfer and get into Berkley which I should have done in the first place. I'm just worried you don't love me like you used to, I know it's stupid and I shouldn't think like that but I can't seem to help it. I've used, I, way to many times and I'm sorry. What I really want is for you to be happy, if you come to the airport I know that it's me that makes you happy. I love you." With that said Alex hung up the phone and laid awake in bed all night, tossing and turning. _**

_**Airport **_

"_**I'm going to miss you Al." Jodie said giving her best friend a hug. **_

"_**I'll miss you too, come visit me anytime, and we'll party it up NYC style." The two pulled away as the final boarding call came through the speakers. **_

_**Alex turned towards her parents and Albert who was standing with a handkerchief in his hand, dabbing away stray tears that fell from his eyes. "I guess I better go." **_

_**Elizabeth and John Kelly brought their daughter in for one final hug. "I'm proud of you Alex, just know that."**_

"**_Thanks dad, it means more than you know_**."

"_**Call us when you get there, and I mean when you get there as in, as soon as you get off the plane." Her mother hugged her one more time, she then gave Albert a hug and told him to stop crying, that he was supposed to be the strong one. Pulling away she looked around, not finding her hearts desire anywhere she picked up her carry on and walked towards the boarding gate. With one more look over her shoulder as she handed the flight attendant her ticket she began the first step to her future, without Marissa. **_

_**Running as fast as she could, she looked around frantically, finally finding the gate Alex was boarding at. "I'm too late." She said to no one in particular as she looked around. Walking over to the glass window, she spotted the blonde walking to the plane. Marissa put both her hands on the glass, willing Alex to look in her direction but she never did she looked straight ahead. She watched as she boarded the plane and took off, she slid down the glass and sat there with her head in her hands silently weeping. **_

**Present**

She had thought about that moment everyday, they never called each other, they never sent any emails, not even a Christmas card. They tried to forget but neither of them ever would, both moved on and tried to live their lives the way the other would have wanted. It was almost as though the other had died, but it was the only way they were able to move forward with each day.

The day she graduated from Berkley Marissa had driven straight over to the Kelly mansion to see if Alex was home, but Mrs. Kelly had told her that Alex had decided to stay in New York because she loved it so much. The older woman had given her a hug and told her to not be a stranger.

Marissa found it strange that 8 years later, there she stood in the city that had taken the best thing that had ever to her. She understood by Alex had wanted to stay it fit her personality so much better than L.A. or Newport ever could. It was more outgoing, free and vibrant. She had tried to move on, she dated, there was a serious relationship but when it ended she decided that she needed a fresh start. She was a journalist, she could work in almost any major city, but once word got out that Marissa Cooper was quitting her job at Newport Living for bigger and better things offers came swirling in.

There was offer she couldn't refuse, Vogue, the only problem was that the head office was located in New York. When she first found out she was hesitant but then decided that if a fresh start was what she needed, then where better to start than New York City. They wanted her to start right away, so the next thing she knew she was on a plane, the very terminal she watched the love of her life walk down so many years before.

Now there she was, standing in a prestige hotel suite the company had set her up in, while she looked for a place to live. She stood in the penthouse suite over looking Central Park. It was November, all the leaves on the trees were changing, the air was crisp, and all she could think about was Alex. She let her mind wander to the moments they once shared, and wonder about the moments they could have.

Suddenly the phone rang breaking her out of her revere. "Hello?"

"Hey Coop, how's New York?"

"Breath taking, how's everything back home?"

"Same, it's only been a week Coop."

"I know but we both know things in Newport change in a second, or should I say scandal." Both women laughed.

"Are you sitting down, because if not than you really need to."

Marissa complied and sat down. "I'm sitting, what is it? Should I be worried?"

"No not at all, it's just well you see, I got a job offer."

"I didn't know you were looking for a job Sums."

"Well I wasn't but this came up, and I think I'm going to take it as long as it's okay with you." There was a brief pause. "It's in New York." The line went silent.

"New York, as in here, where I am New York."

"Yes silly, it's the only New York I know. So what do you think about your best friend in the whole world keeping you some company. Just think Manhattan Coop, they don't call it that for no reason."

Marissa laughed. "I think that would be awesome if it's what you want. I don't want you to move out here if its to keep me company."

"Sorry Coop this is about the job and the money, it's shallow I know and I don't care." Both women laughed and talked for a little while longer.

Marissa was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels but not paying much attention as to what was on. Getting fed up with her own thoughts so got up, put on a jacket, slipped on her flats and was out the door. She really didn't know where she was going she just wanted to get out.

She had been walking for a few minutes when her stomach started to grumble. She continued to walk, looking for a nice place to sit down and have dinner. Five minutes later she seen a nice looking restaurant, looking up at the sign it caught her eye, 'Tide Just Turned'.

_Sounds like a good place to eat. Fate just has a way of kicking you in the ass doesn't it. _She thought as she entered the restaurant, thinking about a certain blonde.

_bbvcoo_l / _QueenForANight_ / _auggy1984_ / _FiresOfDeath _/ _hopelessxlove _- thanks, i'm glad it came across the it was supposed to, thanks a gain for the feedback i love. cheers.

_dHee_ - aww thank you, and you'll just have to wait and see. jockstap, that made me laugh being a jockette myself i had to contain myself since i was sitting in class. i have seen both alpha dog and turistas, both awesome movies, i miss both her and mischa barton on the o.c. the show isn't the same and to be honest i've barely watched this season.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Part 1**

It had been a month since she had found the restaurant, she almost hoped it had some tie to Alex and that the blonde would have been there but she had no such luck. She had found a place to live, and Summer was going to live next door, when she moved out there. It wasn't ready for her to move into yet so she was still hold up at the hotel, which she wasn't exactly complaining about.

Work on the other hand had been going well, it was more than she could have hoped for. Still she wasn't entirely happy, she had gone on a few dates, mostly to be nice but there was something about New York that screamed Alex. As tempted as she was she never called Mr. or Mrs. Kelly, although Albert checked in with her and Summer from time to time. When he did they never spoke of Alex.

She had made some friends at the office, with their late nights it was inevitable that they'd become friends. Sometimes she went out with them but tonight she just wasn't in the mood, she just wanted to be by herself. There really was something about New York she loved, maybe it was knowing that on certain days when she would go for a long walk or a run that Alex might have walked the same path and looked at the same buildings. For a reason unknown to her she found comfort in knowing that, even though she really didn't know at all.

It was a late for most, but for Marissa it was earlier, and to most of New York the night had just begun. Deciding she needed the fresh air she ventured out onto the streets of New York. People were already putting up Christmas lights even though it had yet to get very cold, or even snow yet. Not having a known destination she headed over to her now favourite restaurant, walking by she seen that it was busy so she opted to keep walking.

It seemed like no time at all had passed, but an hour had gone by. She loved the air against her face, suddenly she felt a drop land on her hand. Looking up into the nights sky felt the rain start to come down. Taking a deep breath she ended back to the hotel, she wasn't a fan of the rain, it rarely rained in Newport, but that wasn't why she was rain phobic, no that was because of a certain blonde. Unlike herself the blonde loved the rain, she found it soothing and peaceful.

Marissa stopped when she seen an ice cream parlour, Serendipity. _Interesting name, I wonder if it's any good_. She stepped off the side walk, looked both ways before crossing the street and headed in. Finding an empty table she sat down, she ordered a chocolate sundae, not very original she knew but it was what she was in the mood for. Her phone began buzzing in her purse, taking it out and checking the caller I.D. she answered.

"Hey Sum, what's up?"

"Not much, just well packing, still. How about you, out partying?"

"Funny, and no I'm not I just found this cute ice cream place, Serendipity, odd name but so far really good."

As the brunette ate her ice cream and talked to her best friend she hadn't spotted another brunette walk into the parlour with an attractive looking business man. They sat at table by the window, and ordered. Marissa was intrigued by the place, not only did it sell ice cream it was also a café on one side. _Way to even out hot and cold. _She thought to herself as she stood up, leaving money on the table she walked out oblivious.

For the time being the ran had stopped so she took a walk through central park, taking in the lights and happy couples walking hand in hand. She couldn't help but let her thoughts once again float back to Alex. The thought had crossed her mind to try and look the girl up, she was in New York and as far as she knew Alex hadn't moved back to California. Always deciding that it had been too long and too much had happened, the girl was probably madly in love with some girl, or some guy for that matter.

Once again the rain started to fall as, What hurts the most, began to play on her ipod. Marissa started to walk back towards the hotel that she was calling home. Passing by Serendipity once more she looked inside, everyone in the shop seemed so happy. The rain began to fall harder and she spotted a brunette seemingly sitting alone in one of the window tables.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me._

Marissa stood still, there was something familiar about the women, she looked out the window, and Marissa noticed her eyes, even from a distance and in the rain those eyes would always stand out. _There's no way it couldn't be that woman is a brunette, but those eyes_. She stood standing in the rain, unsure of what to do or how to feel.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken._

Everyday that had gone by in the past 8 years she regretted not finding a way to get to the airport sooner. Always wondering if she had made it there in time if they'd be together, the hard thing was she knew they would have been.

She left as soon as she woke up that morning and gotten the message. She had tried to call her back but her phone was off, all she wanted was to her tell her she loved her too, more than anything and that she did want them to be together.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do. _

Now there she was, sitting in front of her. It was her she was almost sure of it had to be, no one she had ever met had eyes like that. Those eyes were special, as she was about to walk closer to the window she seen the man sit down across from her and take her hand.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

Then it caught her eye, a butterfly tattoo on her arm. It was her. She froze. Marissa had no clue what she should do, a part of her wanted to burst in and grab her and never let go. Instead she crossed the street to the side of her hotel, looking back one more time, the couple exited the parlour. The man whistled down a cab as Marissa stood on the other side of the road, soaking wet, watching the love of her life walk away from her yet again.

A cab pulled up and the an opened the door for her, Marissa watched her get into the cab wanting so badly to run after her, but her feet stayed still. Tears running down her cheek but went unnoticed because of the rain. The cab started to pull away and she could swear, the now, brunette in the cab had caught her eye. She closed her eyes, and began to walk through the rain she didn't want to be alone but she didn't want anyone near her at the moment so she headed back to the park.

She looked out the cab window, personally she would have preferred to walk in the rain, she loved walking in the rain. That's when she seen her, standing still, soaking wet looking more stunning than ever. _There's no way that was Marissa Cooper, no way. Why would Marissa Cooper be in New York?_

The cab began to drive off and she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. She continued to look out the window, the girl was walking off, but she had to know. There was no way she could go on not knowing. "Stop the cab!"

"Miss I can't just stop the cab in the middle of the road."

"So pull over, I don't care just stop this cab now." She was watching the girl walk away, fading off into the distance.

"Alex, babe are you okay, what's wrong did you lose something?" The cab came to a stop.

_Just my heart, a long time ago_. She thought as she swung the cab door open, "I'm sorry, thanks for dinner and dessert, I'll call you later."

Alex Kelly stepped out of the cab and started running after the girl. The rain was coming down harder, she had lost site of her. Frantically looking around she seen her walk through the park, and took off running.

Even with the rain the park was still busy, she was losing her. Sighing in frustration she looked around once again, the woman was walking into the hotel. By the time Alex got inside, Marissa was gone. Walking over to the clerks desk she was more at ease when she seen her friend Andrew working the desk.

"Hey Alex what brings you here?"

"I'm actually looking for someone who might possibly be staying here, Marissa Cooper?" She knew he wasn't allowed to tell her but she hoped he would.

He sighed. "Alex you know I can't tell you that kind of information."

"I know it's just I'm leaving for business tomorrow and I have to know if it was here that I seen."

"Alex, I'm sorry I can't. Wait the Marissa, the one you pinned over all through college." She nodded.

"Come on you're the manager of this place, can't you pull some strings."

"Alex you know I can't do that this hotel has a high policy about that sort of thing. I'll tell you what I can do though, if I happen to spot a tall brunette, that looks like she may be who you've described to me I'll let you know."

"Thanks Andy you're the best."

He smiled. "I know, don't remind me. So Barbie, how's Ken?"

"I'm not a blonde anymore thank you, and he's good, we're for the most part good, it's just well you know."

"He's not the girl you left behind. Alex I thought you were over her though, you said you were over her."

"I am, I thought I was, I made my last plea before I left and her not showing up proved to me she no longer wanted me 8 years ago, but I can't explain it, she stole my heart."

Upstairs Marissa was sitting in front of the window over looking the park as she watched the rain fall. _She's here, I can't believe she's here, what am I going to do. She's clearly moved on, I should have at least said hi. Maybe it wasn't here, after all the Alex I left was a blonde not a brunette, but the eyes, the tattoo_. Marissa poured herself a drink as she stood still soaking wet, looking out the window.

After a few minutes she decided on a relaxing bath, and then she had to call Summer. She would know what to do.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It had been a month since Alex had thought she seen Marissa. She tried to move passed it, she had a great boyfriend at least for the moment. They had been together for a year, and things were going well even though her full heart wasn't in it, but there was only one person that would have her complete heart. Marissa Cooper.

Marissa was finally moved out of the hotel, and into her condo that was five minutes from the hotel. There was something about having a place that over looked the park that just got to her, she loved it. Summer was going to be moving in next door in a month and Marissa couldn't have been happier about that.

She thought about looking Alex up but she looked so happy, so in love that night she saw her, that she couldn't bare to ruin that for the other girl. She had been back to Serendipity, she liked it there and the ice cream was really good. Subconsciously there was always the thought that maybe just maybe she'd run into Alex either there, or at the restaurant down the street but she had yet too see her.

It was late and the sun was setting, although it was cloudy and it looked like it was going to snow or rain. Marissa decided on a walk would be good, something about New York made her want to walk around, because every time she did she discovered something new and interesting.

Even though it was cold she was in the mood for ice cream. Knowing exactly where she was headed she walked with a quick pace but not rushed. Entering the parlour she ordered her favourite to go and began her walk through the park. She found a bench near the rink and sat down to finish her ice cream. It was cold but she didn't care she liked the fresh air that it brought.

Meanwhile, Alex was at home having dinner with Ken. "Al you seem distant, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, just thinking that's all." She smiled sweetly at him.

"I just worry about you sometimes that's all. You work so hard, and its always give but never take."

"I know I'm fine really, just a little jet lagged."

"Dance with me?"

She thought for a minute and raised an eyebrow. "Sure." She took his extended hand and he turned up the volume on the stereo.

They danced for a few minutes until Alex finally spoke. "Let's go for ice cream I have a bad craving."

"Alex it's freezing out."

"So what, you big baby, come on let's go." As she said it his phone started to ring.

"Kenneth Anderson." She smiled, finding his professional voice cute, even though it was intended to be serious. "Not right now, I'm in the middle of something, okay I'll get back to you."

"Work?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it."

She smiled at him. "No, go I've bailed on you enough times, call it payback." She kissed him lightly as they headed for the door.

"Alex before I go there's something I want to ask you."

"Oh yeah what's that, because for tomorrow night I'm not sure if I want Chinese or Italian." Her comment made him laugh.

He got down on one knee and her breath caught in her throat. "Alexandra Kelly, will you marry me, or at least consider it. I know you're not completely ready but I'm willing to wait." He pulled a ring out of his pocket.

She made him stand up, still unable to speak. She looked into his eyes and saw the love and affection. "I'll think about it." She told him honestly, he nodded in response not upset or hurt by her answer. He respected her truthfulness, "did you still want to wear the ring, I've been carrying it around for weeks and I'm scared I'm going to lose it." She nodded and he slipped on her finger. He gave her a sweet kiss goodbye and told her he'd call her tomorrow.

Alex looked at the ring on her finger, and knew she needed a walk to clear her head. As she stepped onto the sidewalk she looked up as it began to snow. A walk through the park was exactly what she needed, the fact that it was snowing made it all the more calming. The snow seemed like it was floating down from the heavens, landing gracefully on the pavement floor.

It had gotten colder, and Alex had her hands deep in her pockets as she tried to pull the jacket closer to her body. Scarf wrapped around her neck as she looked over the rink that was now had no skaters as it was late. She looked up at the lights, the Christmas lights, and although she should have been thinking about Ken, he was the last thing on her mind. Instead she was remembering the last Christmas she had spend with Marissa.

"_**Alex!." Marissa ran towards the girl who had just walked thru the door. "You came." She wrapped her arms around the shorter girls neck and pulled her close. **_

"_**Of course I did. It's Christmas and I wanted to give you your present." **_

_**Marissa pulled back slightly. "Oh yeah and what's that?" Alex kissed her. "Is that it?" **_

"_**No, that was just a teaser." She smirked, earning a glare from the taller girl. **_

_**Later that night Marissa woke up, and felt the warm body beneath her. Looking up slowly, her eyes connected with Alex's. "I love Christmas." **_

"**_Me too, but I love you even more."_**

Marissa had stood from her spot on the bench, and began to walk back to her place. Her pace was slow, this was her first snow fall and she wanted to enjoy it. She stopped dead in her as she seen a woman on the hill over looking a small section of the park, where there was a clear view of the lights. Marissa hadn't noticed this spot before she as she looked passed the woman she was amazed. Gaining her courage she walked up to her, she knew it was her, it had to be.

"It's beautiful." Her voice was almost a whisper but loud enough for the other woman to hear.

Alex's heart stopped, she knew that voice, she played the sound of it over and over in her head everyday, never wanting to forget it. She turned around slowly as the snow continued to fall gracefully. Her mouth almost fell to the floor, it was her.

They stood a few feet apart, neither wanting to move in case it was all a dream. "Ma, Marissa?"

"I told you I'd find you someday." Both woman smiled, still unable to move.

Almost has soon as it began it ended as Alex's phone began to ring, she wanted to ignore it, but it kept ringing. Never taking her eyes away from Marissa she took the phone out of her pocket. "Alexandra Kelly."

As she held the phone to her ear, Marissa seen the ring on her finger and finally broke eye contact, casting her gaze toward the ground instead, willing herself not to cry.

"What? Is he hurt? Okay I'll be right there." She hung up the phone. "I'm sorry I have to go." Marissa nodded, and without a second thought Alex took off, a part of her was screaming for her to stay, but she couldn't she had to get to him before it was too late.

Marissa stood still unable to move, a single tear falling down her cheek. _I'm too late, it's too late. _She took the sight before her in once more before heading home for a hot cup of tea, and a bath. On second thought a tea wasn't near strong enough.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Hospital**

"Hi, I'm looking for Kenneth Anderson?" She was out of breath and trying to focus.

The woman looked at the chart in front of her. "Right this way ma'am." The nurse showed her what room he was in let her be. She hesitated before knocking, trying to clear all thoughts of the woman she had just come face to face with after 8 long painful years.

"Come in."

Alex opened the door slowly and seen him laying on a bed looking up at the television on the wall. "Kenny." It was almost a whisper, as she seen the cuts and bruises on his face. She walked over and sat beside his bed.

"Hey don't worry I'm fine, I'm going to be fine. The doctors fixed me up, said I'd have to take it a little easier for the next little while. So I guess that means me taking some time off of work, I'm not sure how to do that but it could be fun." Here he was laying in a hospital bed trying to make her feel better.

"Wh, what happened?"

"Car accident, there was black ice on the ground, he obviously didn't see it, lost control of the car." Just then the doctor came in to check up on his patient.

"Mr. Anderson, how are you feeling?"

"Sore." Was his honest response, and Alex glad he was trying to be a hero.

"You had some internal bleeding in your abdomen but we took care of it when you first came in. We're going to keep you here tonight, and more than likely tomorrow so we can be sure that you're okay."

It was late and Ken told Alex to go home and get some rest, but rest was the last thing she knew she'd be getting. Ken knew about Marissa, and he loved Alex anyways, even though a part of him knew that Alex would never love him in that exact way. She had gone home, but all she did was toss and turn, when she did fall asleep she replayed the scene with Marissa in the park.

_What are you doing in New York? Maybe it's my turn to find you. Why did you look so sad when I left, you didn't love me. I need to find her, I need to talk to her. Before I can have a life with Ken I need closure, and that means asking her why she never. Why she didn't love me I thought we had something special._

Finally getting fed up Alex looked at the bedside clock and noticed that it was 6 a.m. She got up, took a shower, got dressed and decided to go for some coffee. She walked through the park to the other side, and walked into Serendipity.

Marissa hadn't slept all night, and consequently neither did Summer who had told her that if she didn't find out what was going on with Alex then she'd wonder for the rest of her life like she had for the past 8 years and she'd get the ass kicking of a lifetime in a month.

Being as sleep deprived as she was she opted for working from home, but needed coffee, lots of coffee and she knew just the place to get it. As she walked into the coffee shop she didn't notice the pair of eyes stare directly at her. She ordered her coffee and sat down with her lap top she hoped the sound of busy people coming and going would keep her mind more on topic than if she were to sit alone in her apartment, thinking about Alex.

She had this feeling like she should look up so she did and after scanning the room for a second she seen sparkling blue eyes connect with hers. She couldn't do this right now she had to focus, the article was due in less than 24 hours.

Alex got up, ordered another coffee and walked behind the girl who was clearly busy. Taking a deep breath she finally spoke. "Can't say hi now?" _Wow Vogue_. She thought as she seen the header for the article Marissa was writing.

Marissa jumped as she looked up and watched Alex walk around her table to the empty chair. "May I." Alex had always been the braver of the two, Marissa simply nodded not wanting to be rude. She couldn't sit there with her, knowing she had completely moved on, that she was angry or upset with the girl, she was happy for her but sad for herself knowing she was too late.

Marissa continued to type, she took a sip of her coffee without breaking her gaze with the computer. She her ipod in view on the table, and Alex looked for at it. _What hurts the most, you don't like country music what are you doing listening to that? Funny I love that song though it reminds me of us, come on say something to me. Please say something_.

Finally Marissa closed the lap top and looked at Alex. "Sorry, it's due in less than 24 hours now and I've had other things on my mind. I hope your husband is okay, with the way you bolted last night, I hope he's going to be okay. I like the hair by the way, it's different but nice, yeah nice I like it." She was rambling again, and she finally shut herself up.

Alex gave a slight chuckle. "You were rambling, means your nervous, you really don't have to be but if it makes you feel any better I'm a little nervous myself. We shouldn't be though right? And thank you it was time for a change, new city new hair colour." Her comment earned her a small laugh from the other girl. They stared into each other eyes not really knowing what to say, but then Alex's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Kenny…Mmhmm…Okay I'll come pick you up then…Alright, I'll even bring you a coffee…Love you too." She tried to whisper the last part, but the other girl heard it and when she did she looked down immediately.

"I guess I'll, ahh, see you around." Marissa stood up quickly grabbed her stuff and walked out.

Alex sighed at the timing of her phone, quickly standing up and going after the girl. "Marissa wait." Alex waiting for the traffic to pass before crossing the road herself. "Marissa, wait." She reached for the girl and grabbed her arm lightly turning her around.

The taller girl looked right at her, her eyes piercing her heart. "I just wanted to say sorry about last night. I'm sorry I had to leave so abruptly."

"It was an emergency, I understand but you have to go and I should really get back to writing this before I get fired."

Alex nodded, she didn't want to leave Ken was the furthest thing from her mind, she had so many questions she wanted answers to and Marissa walking away. "Why didn't you come to the airport? Why'd you let me leave?" Marissa stopped dead in her tracks as Alex closed the space between them. She was standing right behind her. "Why?" It didn't come out angry just sad. Before Marissa could open her mouth, Alex's phone rang yet again.

Sighing Alex took the phone out of her pocket, she wanted to throw it across the street. Looking at the number she answer. "Alexandra Kelly…Tell them to deal with it, I can't right now I'm busy. No…just deal with it…I have to pick up Ken from the hospital…He's fine, he'll be fine, he's tough…Car accident…No he wasn't driving, and no he wasn't drunk…Don't Barbie and Ken me, I will fire your ass so fast…Jodie you are a pain in my royal ass…Yes it is royal, I'm talking to someone right now…I'll tell you later…Okay, yeah buh-bye." She said the last part with a laugh. Before turning back around to face Marissa.

"Look you should really get going, wouldn't want Ken to wait." She tried to swallow the bitterness in her tone but it was evident to Alex, to someone who knew her so well. Marissa began to walk away again. This time Alex didn't both to go after, she was right she had to go and get Ken. _What was she going to say. I hate this damn phone, the next time I run into her I'm turning it off. There is no way I can marry Ken until I know why she didn't come. Oh shit, she thinks we're already married_.What Marissa said earlier finally hitting her, she was to enthralled by the other girl to pay attention to detail at the time. _Damnit Alex why are you so blonde sometimes. I guess it's going to have to be my turn to find her_.

CT Ash - thank and i guess ur going to strangle me again, but if u do i cant update lol

bbvcool - in my world where there's a will there's a way

hopelessxlove -thanks im glad you like it

dHee -i love cherries. whip cream and chocolate chips so you got an update today but you missed the ice cream tsk tsk lol , you could try im in toronto feel free to stay and visit. lol, im in uni myself but i dont live in a dorm but hopefully urs warms up


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

It had been a month since Alex had last seen Marissa, she wanted to find her, she need the answers to her questions. Ken was starting to feel better, so for the time being he was her main concern he didn't deserve otherwise.

Marissa was sitting in her apartment with Summer, both were looking out the window, talking about how they never seen themselves outside of Newport.

"I'm really glad you're here Sums, I couldn't do this without you."

"I know, and I kind of like it here, so far the shopping is awesome, and you know how much I love to shop." Both girls laughed and nodded in agreement.

**Later that night**

"Come on Coop please, you have to come, plus the place sounds really awesome, it's called Tide."

"I'm really just not in the mood Sums, and have work I need to finish. You should go though, in fact you are going to get out of here." Marissa almost pushed Summer out the door.

"So you're just going to work, all night at least go get a latte, and go skating or something." Summer said as Marissa closed the door.

**Alex's Apartment**

"Why would I go skating by myself, maybe I'll call Ken and see if he wants to go." Alex was pacing her apartment.

"Ken is away on business dumbass."

"Oh right." Alex flopped down on her house. "Come with me?"

"Can't, working." Jodie grinned on the other end of the phone.

Alex sighed, now that Jodie had mentioned it she really did want to go skating, she hadn't been at all this year because she had been so busy. "Well I'm your boss and I say take the night off."

"Not happening, it's packed in here tonight and there are a lot of nice things to look at if you catch my drift."

Alex laughed at her friend. "Fine, fine be that way." Alex hung up the phone and went to the closet, looking for her skates.

Meanwhile Jodie was smiling to herself. I Things are working out perfectly on this end. /I

_**One Week Ago**_

"_**Hi what can I get you?" Jodie asked the dark haired girl. **_

_**Turning around the girls mouth dropped. "Jodie!" **_

"_**Summer, hey how's it going?" Jodie smiled. **_

_**Summer's mouth was still practically on the floor. "Um, pretty good you, and I'll take cosmopolitan." **_

"_**Typical, and I'm good. So are you here visiting?" **_

"_**Nope I just moved out here, Marissa moved out here, and clearly you work here." **_

_**Jodie nodded as she handed Summer her drink. "It's on the house,"**_

"_**Thanks I'll see you around." Jodie nodded as Summer when to walk away. **_

"_**Wait, can we talk upstairs for a minute, about Marissa and Alex?"**_

_**Summer turned around smiling. "Lead the way, as long as you want them back together as much as I do." Jodie nodded. **_

"_**Okay that settles it then, this is going to work, it has to, all we have to do is get them there." Summer smiled as did Jodie. The two girls shook hands, exchanged numbers and went their separate ways.**_

Marissa had decided that skating and a latte sounded good. She got her skates out of the closet, setting them by the door as she grabbed her coat, gloves and scarf. Fifteen minutes later she was out on the ice. It was so peaceful she had always liked skating, ever since her father had taught her how when she was younger.

Alex sat on the bench that was there, and laced up her skates as the snow began to fall. She made her way onto the ice, she'd been skating for at least twenty minutes now and was in her own world. All of a sudden someone fell in front of her and she had to move out of the way fast or she was going to down right on top of them. The only problem was that she didn't see other person in front of her when she moved. Colliding they both feel to the ice, Alex on top of the other person. "I am so…sorry." She paused as her eyes locked with the person beneath her. "Marissa, oh my god are you alright?" Alex was still on top of the girl.

"Yeah, fine except I kind of can't move." She gave a half smile and Alex realised she was still on top of the girl, snow falling over them. Finally snapping back to reality Alex tried to stand up but fell back onto Marissa.

"Ow."

Marissa rolled them over carefully. "Are you alright, what hurts?" She asked somewhat worried, trying not to laugh.

Alex looked up at her. "I think I twisted my ankle that's all, and wipe that grin off your face it's not funny."

"I wasn't." Alex gave her a knowing look. "Okay so maybe I was. Even though you knocked me over, let me help you up. Put your weight on me." Marissa stood up, her ipod falling onto the ice. She extended her hands to help Alex up, who grabbed her ipod first, seeing it was playing, Stolen by Dashboard Confessional.

Alex slipped the ipod into her pocket so she could stand up. As she did she almost brought them back down again. "I think that's enough skating for one night for you Miss Kelly." _I guess she decided to keep her last name_.

Marissa helped Alex off the ice and over to the bench, she sat down next to her and took off her own skates. Watching Alex struggle with one of the skates she unintentionally laughed out loud. "It's not funny, it hurts." Alex began to laugh herself when she looked at Marissa.

"Let me help you." Marissa patted her leg and after hesitating for a second Alex lifted her own leg and let it rest on Marissa's. She watched at Marissa completely undid the laces of the skate, slowly and gently she wiggled it off the girls foot. "Before I forget you dropped this, good song you were listening to by the way." Alex took the ipod out of her pocket and handed it back to Marissa.

"Ah, thanks. Um, Alex I think we may need to get you to a doctor, you're ankle is pretty swollen." Marissa put the ipod back in her pocket and tried to put Alex's shoe on.

"No it's fine really, I was just going to grab a cup of coffee and head home, I don't live far from here. I'll put some ice on it once I get there." Both girls laughed as the partial cause of the injury was going to now help it."

"Alright but if it gets worse, get it checked out." Marissa stood up. "Are you sure you're okay, do you need any help, it's just it looked pretty bad."

"I should be fi…"Alex began to stand up but sat back down on the bench. "Not fine." Marissa laughed as she helped her up, but the momentum made Alex lean into Marissa.

Marissa felt her heart stop when she felt Alex cold nose up against her neck. Neither girl could move, neither of them wanted to. Finally Alex pulled away, "you look cold, can I get you a latte?"

"No thanks, I think we should get you home. Actually I think I should take you back to my place it's right there." Marissa pointed to her building, and Alex's jaw almost dropped to the ground. _I can't believe she's been living so close to me. I really shouldn't but my ankle really does hurt, ah what the hell. _ "Alex are you okay?" Marissa said breaking her train of thought.

"Oh yeah, are you sure, really I don't live far from here myself. I can just get a cab."

"You're freezing come on, let me look at that ankle. I took a couple of courses on first aid, why I'm not sure but they seemed interesting." Alex laughed as Marissa began to ramble.

"There's not going to be any winning this is there?" Marissa shook her head no, as Alex wrapped her arm around Marissa's neck as Marissa picked up the skates and wrapped her free arm around Alex's waist, supporting her. .


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter21**

"What's with the that look on your face. You've had it ever since I pointed out my building, do you know it or something?" Marissa struggled to unlock her door while trying to support Alex's weight. The other girl wasn't heavy by any means but she was nervous, and tired. Finally getting the door unlocked she got Alex over to the couch in front of the fireplace. Marissa walked back over to the door and grabbed the pile of skates before closing it and locking it, in case Summer decided to come by.

She then headed for the kitchen to get some ice for Alex's ankle. Coming back she opted to sit in front of the girl on the table rather than next to her on the couch. "You know what we should really elevate your foot." Standing once again she grabbed a few pillows and put them on one end of the couch. Before she helped Alex get her legs up, and get comfortable. She then softly put the ice pack around her ankle.

"Can I get you anything?"

Alex had been day dreaming she they walked into the condo. It was gorgeous, she loved the place, mostly because it was very Marissa. A more sophisticated and mature Marissa but Marissa all the same. "No, I'm great thanks." Involuntarily she shivered and Marissa noticed.

"Let me get you a blanket." Marissa walked out of the room for a second and came back with a throw blanket. As she placed it over Alex their hands grazed, and she felt how cold the other girl was. "Damn you're freezing, I'll start the fireplace, it'll warm this place up pretty fast."

"It's nice." _It's nice? What the hell is that? Wow Alex you're just so with it tonight aren't you._ She thought to herself as she watched Marissa flip a switch that started the fireplace.

Marissa turned back around and smiled. "Thanks I just got the place not to long ago. Are you sure I can't get you anything else? I can make you a coffee if you want, or I have hot chocolate?"

Alex smiled. "Really I'm fine, you should just sound as relax, I'm okay really. I'll be good as new in no time at all."

"Okay, but um is there anyone you want me to call, it's late and all so I figured you might want to go home, I can get you a cab or something, call your husband. Don't get me wrong you're more than welcome to stay here it's just well you know." She began to ramble again making Alex give a slight chuckle as the other girl sat across from her on the other couch. "What's so funny?"

Alex shrugged. "You're just cute when your nervous." She whispered but it was heard by the other girl. _Oh shit, smooth Kelly real smooth. _Marissa blushed and looked out the window. "So how are you liking in snow?"

"It's different to say the least but so far I like it. Actually I love it, its just so…" She thought about the right word.

Alex looked at her. "Beautiful?" She was referring to Marissa but she covered it up well enough the other girl hadn't realised she wasn't referring to the snow.

Marissa thought for another second, looking out at the large windows. "Yeah beautiful."

"Wait until a blizzard hits and then you'll be saying it's anything but beautiful. The next morning is though, with the snow on the trees, and fresh snow throughout the park that no one has stepped on."

Marissa smiled. "You really like here don't you." Alex nodded.

"Don't worry you'll somewhat get used to the cold, somewhat. By somewhat I mean you'll expect it." Both girls laughed.

Marissa stood up. "It's late and I really could use a hot shower I have a chill in my bones that I can't seem to get rid of. I'll be quick I promise." She got a sceptical look from Alex. "I can be fast in the shower, I'll prove it to you. Is there anything I can do for you before I head upstairs?"

She shook her head no, as Marissa walked towards her. "This has to come off, ten on, fifteen off, I'll be back before that though. Here is the remote for the t.v., and dvd player, and here is the remote for the stereo." Marissa took the ice pack and put it back in the freezer before heading upstairs for her shower.

_I'm not in a t.v. mood so let's see what you've been listening to these days shall we. _She placed the other remotes on the table in front of her and pushed the cd button the remote for the stereo. She stood up and hobbled over to the fireplace wanting to get a better look at the pictures on the mantle. There were several of her and Summer, one of the 'core four' at graduation, a few others with the four of them, one of her and Ryan, and also one of her and Seth. There was even a few with her and her mother, her and Kaitlyn. _She's gotten older, woah I can't believe it's really been that long. _ Next to that was a picture of Kirsten, her and Sandy at her graduation from Berkley. _I'm sorry I wasn't there for that_.

Alex heard the water turn off and hobbled back over to the couch. Noticing for the first time the unique view the position of the couch allowed you to have. If you looked one way you could see outside, and if you looked the other you could see the fireplace. Alex closed her eyes and felt more relaxed than she had in a long time, other than the pain in her ankle. She let the music fill her ears, she loved the music Marissa listened to. Each other songs in their own way reminded her of their relationship.

As she looked out the window as she watched the snow fall, her mind went back to the night her and Marissa spent at the motel. The night she found the c.d. Marissa had made for them, or rather about them. Alex was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't heard Marissa come back into the living room.

_Even with a sore Ankle she looks beautiful. Control Marissa, control she's a married woman. Although I'm sure I could change that…No get those thoughts out of your head._ She walked slowly over to the couch and put the ice pack back on Alex's ankle causing the girl to jump. "I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Marissa took the ice pack off her ankle.

"Oh no, no I was just lost in my own thoughts." She smiled at the girl.

Marissa took the opportunity to examine Alex's ankle a little closer. "I think I should call a doctor."

"No, I hate doctors, really I'm fine, besides you owe me one right?" Marissa raised a questioning eyebrow. "The night you got sick at my house, you asked me not to call the doctor and I kept insisting but you told me no so I didn't. So you owe me, and we'll call it even."

"I almost forgot about that night." Marissa smiled, and remembered how cold had been until Alex got into bed with her. She put the ice pack back on her ankle. "I'm still a little cold I'll be right back.

Alex nodded. _God she's beautiful when she gets out of the shower. Stop Alex just stop_.

After making them both hot chocolates, Marissa walked back into the living room and handed Alex her mug. "Thanks, oh look marshmallows, whipped cream and all. I should get myself hurt more often."

Marissa went over and stood by the window, something just felt so right about Alex being there. They were silent for a long time, Stolen by Dashboard Confessional began to play, and both girls just listened.

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,  
Another sun soaked season fades away_

_You have stolen my heart_

"I'm not married, well not yet anyways. Actually I'm not even that close, I'm not even really engaged." Alex finally let out, as she watched Marissa stare out the window.

_Invitation only, grant farewells  
Crash the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight  
_

_You have stolen my heart _

Marissa didn't turn around, so Alex couldn't see the expression on her face. "He is my boyfriend though, he's an amazing guy." She was trying to remind herself of that as looked at the only person who would ever really have her heart to it's full potential. "Why didn't you come, I waited as long as I could."

_And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well_

You have stolen  
You have stolen my heart

Marissa finally turned around, knuckles white from clenching the mug she was holding so tight. "It's late I should really get some sleep and so should you, are you fine here, or I could help you into the guest room."

"I'm fine here but Marissa please just tell me." Marissa couldn't look at her.

_I watch you spin around in the highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
We all look like we feel_

You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart

Marissa grabbed another blanket and put it over Alex. "It doesn't matter now, the past is the past, and we can't change it." I Even though I'd give up everything to, I can't change it. /I "If you need anything my room is down the hall, very last door. Goodnight Alex." With that she walked away.

_Okay now I really need to know why she didn't come. What the hell was all that the past is in the past crap? _Alex sat there with the lights turned off, the only light coming from the fireplace and she listened to the rest of the cd, over and over again all night as she thought about the woman of her dreams down the hall.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Alex couldn't sleep all night, partially because of the pain in her ankle, and partially because she would have much preferred sleeping in the room down the hall with Marissa. It was now 9 a.m. and Alex decided to try her luck and stand up. Being stubborn she stood up ignoring the throbbing in her ankle as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Damn this place is nice, I could get used to this place. Oh great now you're talking to yourself out loud." Alex grabbed the ice pack from the freezer and hopped back to the couch, as she did see seen Marissa walk out of her room looking rather cute in her girl boxers and tank top, hair slightly messed.

Marissa got to the end of the hall and looked up, as she seen Alex laying on the couch it all came back to her. She blushed a deep shade of red, "Um, I, sorry I'm just going to go put some actually clothes on, I'll be right back."

"It's fine nothing I haven't seen before." _And you look cute like that. _Marissa continued to blush. "I should probably head home anyways. I'll just go downstairs and order a cab once I get to the lobby." Alex stood up and the pain was evident on her face even though she tried to hide it.

"You can stay here for a little while longer it's not a problem, although I have to lock myself in my office and get some work done, deadlines you know." Alex nodded as she walked over to the door.

Sitting on the chair by the door she put her shoes on and left the shoe on the sore ankle untied. "Thanks." Was all she said as she got up and left. Once the door was closed Marissa finally walked over to it, grabbing the handle, she stopped and leaned her forehead against the door.

Two hours later there was a knock at her front door and Marissa figured it was Summer, checking in on her like she tended to do, possibly with coffee. Not bothering to check the peep hole she opened the door.

She was speechless as she seen Alex leaning up against the door frame. "Whyy didn't you come, and why won't you tell me nowww. It matters to me you know, you mattered to me, I think you owe me an explan, explanation att least." She slurred.

"I see you met the bar downstairs, what happened to going home I'm sure your, your, Ken is worried." Marissa helped Alex into the apartment once again this time with the other girl giving her a little resistance. This time they walked to the back room, Marissa's room and Marissa sat Alex on her bed.

"Haven't you looked outside, bad blizzard we're snowed in, everything is shut down. So since we got some time together on her hands, why won't you tell me."

Marissa sighed. "Because it's in the past and it won't make a difference anyways. We're two different people now. Would you lay back, god you are still so difficult when you're drunk sometimes." Marissa got off Alex's shoes and set them on the floor, before leaving the room.

Alex spotted a journal on the bedside table. _Interesting, maybe I should take a little look_. Before she was able to however Marissa came back with water and two Tylenol. "Here take these." Marissa sat on the edge of the bed and helped Alex.

"Can you just please tell me, Marissa. Just tell me then I'll leave and you'll never have to see me again."

"Why would I never want to see you again, I…I have to go I'll be right back." She said as the phone rang in the other room.

Marissa ran into the office and the cordless she had left in there. "I know she's here and in my room…Sums she's so drunk and she keeps asking me why I wasn't there…I can't just tell her she's happy…what do you mean clearly not if she's asking me. Where are you anyways?…With a friend, a guy friend, a girl friend perhaps?…Okay, okay I'll talk to you soon." Marissa hung up the phone and walked back into her bedroom where she found Alex sleeping, or so she thought.

She stood watching the other girl for a few minutes before the girls cell phone started to ring, causing the other girl to move and get it. Still drunk she wasn't as co-ordinated as usual and so Marissa decided to help her with it. "Are you going to answer it?"

"No I can't deal with it, if it's work right now. Can you answer it for me and if they talk about anything work related just tell them to get it done or call Jodie." Marissa nodded and answered.

"Hello, Alexandra Kelly's phone." This made the other girl laugh.

"Hi, is Alex there?" A male's voice asked.

"She's a little, under the weather at the moment, can I take a message?"

"Is she okay? Is she hurt? Does she need anything?" Marissa suspected that the man on the other end of the line was Ken.

"No, she's fine, is this Ken by any chance?" Alex's eyes shot open.

"Yeah, yes this is Ken, who's this?" Alex grabbed the phone from Marissa.

"Hey you." She tried not to sound drunk.

"Al are you okay."

"Mmhmm, fine, just a little tired that's all, sprained my ankle skating last night." She heard him chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"I just called to check in, the flights been delayed so the earliest I'll get in is tomorrow sometime, take care of yourself would you."

"Okay I will."

"Thank your friend for me, for taking care of you, and I will see you when I get home, I love you."

"You too, bye." Alex hung up her cell phone, and dropped it on the bed, exhausted from trying to act sober. "He says thank you for taking care of me." Marissa smiled and stood up and walked to the door. "I hate you." Marissa stopped and turned around, Alex now had tears streaming down her cheek. "I hate you, how could you not come. I love you and what in the end all I was to you was a phase."

Marissa stood still staring at the girl. "I guess so." She swallowed her own tears. "At the end of the day I just wanted you to be happy."

"Bullshit Marissa! You made me happy, it took me years to get over you."

"And now you have, you have Ken, and are clearly successful, but for right now I think you should try and get some sleep." Marissa turned off the light and went to walk out again.

"Why?"

Taking a deep breath she answered. "Because I didn't." With that she walked out and into her office. Once she got there and closed the door she dropped to the floor and cried.

Alex on the other hand had noticed the buttons to the stereo, somehow managing to turn it on. She closed her eyes as she heard Dreams, by Boyz II Men start to play, her favourite song. Within minutes she was fast asleep, as the song played over and over again.

Hours later Alex woke up with a bit of a headache and noticed two more Tylenol on the bedside table, along with a bottle of water. After taking the Tylenol she stood up, trying to remember exactly how she got into Marissa's bedroom, and what she said to the girl. All she could remember though was going downstairs to the lobby, being told everything was shut down, going over to the bar having a few too many and somehow managing to her way back upstairs. She walked down the hall into the living room, when she got there she spotted Marissa laying asleep on the couch with the fireplace going. Alex took the blanket and put it over her, and sat on the coffee table facing her.

_Why won't you tell me why you didn't come. _As she sat there thinking she remember pieces of their conversation before she had passed out. Alex stood up and lifted Marissa, ignoring the pain in her ankle, carrying her to her bedroom.

"Alex?" Marissa asked as she stirred once she was laying in bed.

"Get some sleep, you deserve."

"I'm sorry." It was evident the other girl was still, for the most part asleep.

Alex smiled. "Me too, and know that I don't hate you, I could never hate you." With that she turned on the radio.

_This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big _

"This song reminds me of you." She heard the faint voice say as the song ended and she walked out the door. She hadn't heard it before, at least she didn't think she had. _I'll listen to it when I get home. _

**Next morning **

Marissa woke up in her own bed and wasn't sure how she got there. She heard noises in the kitchen and got up to see what was going on. "Alex?" She asked as she rounded the corner.

"Nope, just me. Miss. Kelly left you a note saying sorry and that she'd see you around."

Marissa rubber her forehead. "Wait, why are you not surprised that she was here, even when you called you didn't sound surprised."

"Um, well I know you two have always had a strong connection." Summer covered as she poured a cup of coffee for Marissa.

"Yeah, sure okay Sums, I think you're the one who has to stop drinking so earlier in the morning now. "

"Haha, very funny Coop."

An hour later the girls were talking and Marissa told her everything that had happened. "Coop are you dumb? I think so because you need to tell her that you were there, that you've never moved on because you love her, and your pining over her."

"She's happy Summer, plus I wouldn't know where to find her." Marissa looked down at her coffee.

"Look if you promise me that you'll tell her everything I can her address for you." Marissa looked up.

"How? Summer what aren't you telling me."

Summer looked down. "Well Coop I ran into someone." Marissa gave her a look. "A Jodie someone, at Tide, she's the manager over there, last night wasn't the first time I was there." Marissa looked up shocked.

Meanwhile on the other side of the park Alex was sitting in her living room, lap top in front of her. "Okay let's have a listen to this song." She said as she hit play.

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,  
_  
_But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take.

_But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big

"Wow." Was all she managed to say as she listened to the song over again.

**Month Later**

The sun was bright and the sky was clear, the fresh snow sparkled on the sidewalk and throughout the rest of the park. When Summer gave her the address and they figured out where it was Marissa was shocked to find it on the other side of the park from her own apartment.

Even though the sun was out it was still really cold, and Marissa was freezing but as she looked up at the house she couldn't seem to press the doorbell. Summer had told her to just come out and say it without hesitation, unless of course Ken answered the door.

Finally gaining the courage, Marissa pushed the door bell and waiting. She waiting a little longer and no one answered the door, so she backed down the steps and crossed the road. Walking through the park back to her house, all of a sudden there was a golden retriever walking beside her asking to be pet. She looked down at him and smiled. "Hey there, well aren't you adorable." She said as she bent down to pet the dog who almost instantly calmed down.

"Cooper." The dogs ears perked up as a young man with a leash in his hand came up to them. "Sorry about that he gets excited sometimes."

"Not a problem." She smiled. "He's a sweet dog."

"Yes he is, he's my well ex-girlfriends now, she's away on business so I'm watching him. Oh I'm Ken Anderson by the way." He extended his hand, he had light brown hair and green eyes.

_Did he just say Ken Anderson? Wait a second ex-girlfriend? No he's probably not talking about Alex._

"Marissa." She shook his hand, and the looked at her watch. "I'm sorry I need to get going. It was nice to meet you both, take care."

"Sorry again." He said as she walked away.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

It had been two weeks since Marissa had run into Ken in the park. He seemed like a nice guy, Alex was lucky to have him, but he did say it was his ex-girlfriends dog, and that she was away on business. Alex wasn't home so Marissa was somewhat hopeful, but she was also wondering why all of a sudden they were no longer together. If in fact it was Alex that he was referring too, which Marissa wasn't totally sure that it was.

"Coop are blonde? I mean I know your hair is light right now but it's not your natural colour so why are you acting so dumb? It has to be her, how could it not, the dogs name was Cooper." Marissa just sat at her desk with the phone to her ear. "Besides Jodie says Alex was out of town so put two and two together."

Marissa sat there thinking, looking out the window of the office building. "I guess I could go over there when I'm done here, but I might be late."

"You guess? No you are, because if you don't and you come home, I'll, I'll, change the locks to your apartment and you won't be able to get in." A look came across Marissa's face. "Don't give me that look Coop or I will go rage blackout on your ass, best friend or not. Plus I'm handy with tools remember, who fixed up the room at your dad's place for you. Exactly that's what I thought, so you are going over there tonight and I don't care if it's 2 a.m. Tonight Coop, to-night." With that Summer hung up the phone, leaving Marissa thinking about what to do.

It was 9 p.m. when Marissa finally got off work. Taking a cab back to her apartment she crept down the hall. She snuck into her own apartment and headed to her room to take a shower and change out of her work clothes.

After a half hour she walked out into the living room. "What are you doing here?" She practically screamed as she turned the light on.

"Making sure you go and see Alex, tonight." Summer said as she stood up and handing the taller girl her coat. "Everything here is well taken care of, buh-bye." Summer more or less pushed Marissa out of the apartment, closed and locked the door, and put on the chain.

Sighing, Marissa took a deep breath and began her walk to Alex's house. It was cold and damp outside so Marissa walked faster than she normally did through the park. As Marissa neared Alex's, from across the street she could see the lights on. Instantly she got butterflies in her stomach but she pushed forward and crossed the road. Walking up the steps she gingerly rang the door bell.

Moments later the door was being opened, and when Alex saw Marissa standing on her doorstep her heart sped up and she almost dropped the phone in her hand. "Um Kenny, I'm going to have to call you back…Ah uh, yeah, thanks again, love you too." _I guess it wasn't her he was talking to, and there is no dog insight. I can't do this I can't do this to her. I'm not that selfish girl anymore and I won't do that to her._ Without really thinking about it Marissa turned around and began to walk down the stairs.

"Marissa, hey, would you wait. Why am I always running after you?" Alex ran out her door not caring that she was only wearing slippers and no jacket. She softly reached out for Marissa's arm and grazed it ever so slightly, causing the girl to get goosebumps on top of her already shivering from the cold.

She turned around slowly, and stared into Alex's eyes for what seemed like forever. "Do you want to come inside? It's a little cold out here." For the first time Marissa realised Alex was outside without a jacket on. She nodded because her head was telling her no, so she didn't want to slip up.

Alex led them back inside and once Marissa was in, she closed the door. The other girl stood still looking around from where she stood at the entrance. "You can come in you know, I don't bite, well not hard at least, unless you want me to. I was just making some hot chocolate did you want some, I think I owe you anyways." Marissa slipped off her boots and jacket, and followed Alex into the kitchen.

"The water isn't finished boiling, you look cold, how about we go sit in the living room?" Marissa nodded. "So is this the new quiet Marissa?" Marissa shook her head and sat down across from Alex on the other sofa.

They sat in silence for awhile, until the Alex heard the kettle whistler. "I'll be right back." Alex stood up and headed for the kitchen. Marissa took the opportunity to stand up and look around at the pictures, awards and other things that decorated the living room. There were pictures of her and Ken, which she actually thought were really cute. Then there were a few pictures of Alex and friends from university. One picture caught Marissa's eye, she picked it up off the mantle of the fire place.

Marissa was so in though she didn't hear Alex come back with the hot chocolates. She set them both down on the coffee table, as the song on the cd changed to My Wish, by Rascal Flatts. "I love that picture, it's my little piece of home."

Almost dropping the picture, Marissa put it back down and turned around. "I love this… picture." Marissa sat down on the couch first, and Alex decided to start the fireplace and then sit next to her. She handed her the hot chocolate, they're hands touching slightly.

"You're really cold do you want a blanket or something." Marissa shook her head no, and took a sip of the hot chocolate, noting the whip cream and small marshmallows, made just the way she loved it. "Here I thought you got your voice back, for a writer you don't talk much."

Marissa gave a slight chuckle and held the mug between her hands trying to warm them up. "Um, you have a little…a little whip cream right there." Alex pointed to her upper lip. Marissa wiped the spot but missed. Alex laughed and grabbed a Kleenex off the table and wiped the spot on Marissa's face.

Their faces were mere inches apart. "I love this song, it's a really good song." Marissa stuttered as Alex backed away.

"Yeah it is, someone recommended it to me." Alex smiled, seeing that Marissa hadn't remembered what she told her about the song.

Just as Marissa was about to open her mouth to speak the phone rang. Grabbing the cordless of the table beside her Alex answered. "Hello…Oh hey Jo, yeah I'll be in tomorrow I promise…okay thanks." Alex hung up the phone, still laughing about something Jodie must have said. "You were about to say something?"

Marissa looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Yeah, seems as though our best friends have run into each other."

"Oh really, Jodie didn't mention that." Alex was genuinely shocked. "I bet those two are up to know good."

Marissa nodded. "Some things don't change, but that's how I got your address. Well Summer got it from Jodie." Alex nodded, she'd been wondering how Marissa found her. "It's nice by the way." Alex gave her a look. "The house it's nice, I like it."

"Me too." Alex smiled, it was a big house, but not to big considering it was just her.

Marissa stood up, as she chickened out from telling Alex. "I should get going, thanks for the hot chocolate though." The two women began to walk towards the door.

"No problem, anytime, I'd be happy to make one for you especially after you dealt with me drunk, thanks again by the way, did Summer give you the note?" Marissa nodded as she slipped on her boots, and Alex handed her, her coat.

"Thanks." Alex opened the door to let her out. Alex watched Marissa begin to walk down the steps.

As she was about to close the door Marissa turned around. "I got there too late, you were already gone." She turned quickly, turning around as she did.

"Wh, what?" Alex eyes went huge and she raised an eyebrow. "You what?" _She said she got there too late, are your deaf. But got where too late?_ "I got to the airport to late, by the time I got there you were walking down the tunnel to board the plane. The woman wouldn't let me go after you, I was too late." Marissa said still standing at the bottom of the steps, Alex stood speechless at the door.

Marissa's phone began to ring, she ignored it as the two girls stared at each other. It started to ring again and Marissa figured it was important. "Hello?…Sum now is not a good time…What? Please tell me you're joking." Marissa's face fell and Alex began to get worried at the girls tone. "Great just great…I'm going to have to…Yeah okay I'll be home in ten." She looked back up at Alex. "I'm sorry my boss just called Summer, the computers at work crashed and we have a deadline still which is 4 p.m. tomorrow so I have to go see if I still have the article saved, and all that stuff. I'll talk to you later, maybe see you around, and good luck with the wedding." Marissa practically ran off before Alex could say bye.

_Wedding, I thought Ken said he ran into her. She still thinks I'm getting married great. How could she think I could get married now that I know that she really did love me all those years ago. She watched me walk down the tunnel, she watched me walk away. _Alex thought as she walked back into the living room, sitting down by on the couch where Marissa had sat moments earlier.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

It had been just over two weeks since Marissa had gone over to Alex's and ever since the shorter brunette couldn't stop thinking about anything but what the other had said. She had gone over to her apartment but she wasn't home, and was greeted by Summer who informed her that Marissa had been really busy with work.

Marissa on the other hand had been so occupied at work that she didn't have much time to think about Alex. Not that she didn't want to, she was just so busy at work that by the time she got home around 2 a.m. every morning she immediately fell asleep the second she hit the bed.

Things were slowing down and Marissa opted for a walk in the park, it was still cold but there were some birds out and it was a sunny day. She dressed warm or at least tried to, she thought about getting a latte or coffee first but decided on getting one after to help her warm up.

After walking for about fifteen minutes Marissa sat down on one of the benches and looked out over the ice. For the first time replaying her last conversation with Alex, Summer had forgot to tell her that the other girl had stopped by, and Marissa was upset that Alex was gone for good. On the other hand she was happy for the other girl, if Ken was what made Alex happy then she was happy for her. She understood that 8 years was a long time, but there was always a glimmer of hope somewhere inside her that kept telling her to hold out for Alex because one day she was destined to find her.

That glimmer went away after their conversation and not even a call from Alex. It wasn't that she expected Alex to give up everything she had built for herself, and she did genuinely seem happy with Ken. Call it wishful thinking but Alex would always have heart, that's one of the reason why she had chosen the job in New York, because she knew even if she never ran into Alex that the city had once had Alex in it was enough. It was the last place Marissa knew of Alex being, and she could feel it when she stepped off the plane.

She stood up and continued her walk around the park, looking at all the couples holding hands, and standing close to keep warm. She secretly hoped she would never have to see Alex with Ken because that would be her wake up call and she didn't want that. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt something warm come up from behind her and rub her leg, taking her ear phones out and looking down, she seen a golden retriever.

He was wagging his tail back and forth, clearly happy to see her. Leaning over she pet him and he sat down. He was already covered in snow and Marissa figured he had been playing in the fresh snow that had fallen the night before. "You just like running off don't you." She laughed as she continued to pet him, as he waged his tail.

"Cooper there you are what has been you and running off lately. I'm so sorry I don't know what's gotten into him, he's normally a lot calmer." Marissa heard the voice from behind her say, her stomach getting butterflies. _It was her, they did break up. Unless Alex is friends with Ken's ex too, which knowing Alex is a possibility_.

Marissa stood up and turned around. "It's fine really, I think he might just like me." Marissa smiled as Alex stood in shock. "Knowing you probably have him trained to pick out the hotties for you." Marissa joked, causing Alex to smile.

"He seems to have good taste so far." Marissa smiled. "How's work been? Summer told me things were pretty hectic, that's why I didn't call I didn't want to be a bother." She through the stick that Cooper and brought her and he chased after it.

"You talked to Summer?"

Alex looked a little surprised. "Yeah didn't she tell you I stopped by?" Marissa shook her head no. "Well I think I need to go rage black out on her then." Marissa laughed.

"You remembered about her rage blackouts?"

"How could I forget she threatened them with me enough." Cooper came back with the stick and Alex through it again. "Ken mentioned he ran into a Marissa, he figured it was you but that he'd be a complete idiot if it wasn't. He's not wrong to often so I figured it was, that's why I was a little shocked when you made the marriage comment the other night. I thought you knew that we had broken up." Alex spit out knowing that if she didn't do it in that moment it might now have come out, or at least for awhile.

Marissa tried not to smile, she didn't want to seem happy that Alex and Ken had broken up but she was happy, she was happy that she maybe had a chance with Alex. Or at least they could be friend, not that they couldn't have been before but it would have been to weird. "I wasn't sure, the thought crossed my mind but I wasn't going to come out and say it. Then when I showed up at your place, and you were on the phone with him, I thought it couldn't have been you he was referring to."

Alex nodded. "Sorry about that by the way, I love him, the way I guess you love Ryan." Marissa nodded in understanding, as Cooper came back and wanted her to pet him. "He seems to really like you, normally he's somewhat shy, strong and silent type he is." Alex joked as Marissa pet Cooper.

"I guess he's like his owner then, except she's not a blonde anymore. The dark hair looks good by the way, why'd you decide to change it." Marissa wanted so badly to run her hand through Alex's hair but decided against it.

Alex shrugged. "I got bored with it, it was like…" She paused mid sentence and looked into Marissa's eyes. "Do you want to go get a coffee or something, I'm beginning to freeze and as much as Cooper likes the snow I don't need a sick dog on my hands, he becomes a bigger suck than he already is. It's bad enough he thinks he's a lap dog, believe me he's not." She joked.

"I'd like that a lot." Marissa smiled, somewhat wondering what Alex was going to say before she changed her mind.

"Do you mind if we stop at my place and drop him off first?"

"No that's fine." Marissa said as they began to walk towards Alex's.

"Cooper." Alex called for the dog who instantly came running, wet from the snow he jumping up on Alex and made her lose her balance. Once she was on the ground he began to lick her as Marissa stood there laughing. "Oh you think that's funny?" Marissa nodded, trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard. Alex packed the snow into a ball and threw it at Marissa, causing the girl to give her a scowl. "Now that, that is funny." Alex laughed.

"That was so not cool, Kelly. Now you better get up since I'm colder now than I was before."

"Fine if you help me." Marissa stuck her hand out to help Alex, who took hold of it and brought Marissa down with her.

"I can't believe you did that, actually I can. That was such a bitch mood, I guess some things really don't change." Marissa laughed as she watched Alex make a snow angel, which caused Cooper to start rolling around in the snow.

Alex sat up and looked at Marissa who was looking at her oddly. "For one, I'm not a bitch, okay so I am but you…why are you looking at me like that."

Marissa continued to smile. "No reason, you two are just cute." Cooper came over and licked Marissa and then Alex.

"You are so getting a bath later today mister." Alex patted Cooper on the head and stood up. Extended her hand to Marissa not really thinking about it.

Marissa smiled and pulled Alex down, but instead of falling to the side Alex fell right on top of her. "Paybacks a bitch." She said from underneath Alex.

Alex smiled. "I think you just like being under me." Alex smirked before getting off Marissa and helping her stand.

"Oh great back come the Alex Kelly classic dirty comments."

"Not dirty, just suggestive, and you know you missed them." They started walking back to Alex's with Cooper running along side them.

"Of course I did, but thanks to you I'm soaking wet." Alex raised an eyebrow and then winked at her. "Very funny, not like that so how about I go home and change real quick and then meet you are your place in fifteen and we can go for that coffee still if you want?"

Alex nodded. "Sure sounds like a plan, I can't wait, see you soon." She smiled and walked towards her house, as Marissa practically ran home to tell Summer and change.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Coop slow down, and stop rushing your going to hurt yourself." Summer said from her spot on Marissa's couch.

Marissa was running around her apartment like a crazy woman. "Okay how do I look." Marissa finally said as she stopped in front of Summer.

"Hot obviously, take your hair down though, just let it flow, and for with the flow of coffee, simple talk don't confess your undying love for her just yet. I should go call Jodie she's gonna be so happy to hear about this."

Marissa smiled and tilted her head to the side as she looked at Summer. "What?"

"It's just you and Jodie have been spending a lot of time together lately."

Summer stood up. "I don't know what you're talking about I like the club, and her and I are just friends. You should get going though." Marissa nodded, grabbed her purse and jacket and left.

Meanwhile Alex was rushing around her place, trying to dry off and dry off Cooper in the process. "Am I doing the right thing Cooper, I mean I just broke up with Ken. I don't want Marissa to be a rebound." The dog barked. "Right how could she be when everyone I've been with after her as been a rebound." The dog barked twice, causing Alex to laugh. "It is possible for her to be her own rebound?" The dog looked at her questioningly as she finished brushing out her hair, when the door bell rang.

Alex stood still for a moment as she put the brush down. Cooper barked and Alex was brought of her daze. "Right open the door." Alex walked downstairs and opened the door. She smiled when she Marissa standing there. "Come on in." Alex stepped aside and let Marissa in. "Let me just grab my coat and we can go." Marissa nodded.

**Serendipity - Half hour later**

The two women had been sitting just staring at each other and smiling, drinking their speciality drinks. Neither had said anything since they left Alex's but it was as though they didn't need to. It was still a little weird but not in a bad way, just different, they were still at ease with each other but over the years something had changed, they had matured. The realization that they were now a lot different from who they used to be had set it in.

"I really love this place." Marissa finally spoke, as she took a sip of her latte.

Alex brought her cup away from her mouth. "Me too, I used to come here at least three times a day when I was going to school. I loved the fact it's open until late. I really don't know why they even close for the night. Always kept me awake, not that I could sleep anyways." She chuckled remembering her late nights and early morning, especially when she first got to New York.

"I never slept much either through school, and consequently I'm not a big sleeper now. I like to keep myself busy, and being a journalist keeps me busy."

Alex nodded. "How are things are work? Get everything fixed?"

"Yeah, things are finally starting to go back to normal, well as normal as things get around there." Alex laughed.

"What made you choose New York?"

Marissa gave her a look. "How did you know I had to choose?"

Alex took another sip. "Lucky guess?" Marissa gave her a look. "I read an article in some magazine that was about you, and how this great up and coming journalist was leaving one of the biggest magazines in California because she wanted to move to stand on her own two feet."

Marissa smiled. "It's true, working for my mother just wasn't doing it for me anymore. I needed to be on my own and completely independent. When I got the offer from Vogue I couldn't say no, the fact that it was in New York was a bonus. I've always wanted to come out here, I figured it must have been pretty good."

"Oh yeah why's that?" Alex asked seriously.

Marissa blushed. "Just because you have dark hair now doesn't mean your any less dumb." Alex glared at her then smiled. "I figured it had to be amazing if you chose to stay out here instead of coming back to California, the land of sun and surf." Marissa added the joke on the end.

Alex nodded. "I always missed it but I just seemed to fit better with New York, it was more fast paced and I like that. Kept my mind off of other things, and getting away from my parents was a plus." _Not having to see you was another_.

"Okay enough about me, how about you?"

"What about me?" Over the next hour the two women filled each other in on certain aspects of their lives and left out the parts that involved them mentioning how they felt about the other not being around.

Alex looked down at her watch. "I'm sorry I have to go make an appearance at work, did you maybe want to come by later and we can continue this?" She tried, trying not to blush.

"I'd like that." They stood up and paid their bill.

"So I'll see you say around nine?"

Marissa nodded and smiled. "Nine sounds good, I can't wait."

"Me either." The two stood staring at each other.

_Screw it._ Marissa thought as she took a step forward and gave Alex a small hug. Instantly she felt Alex's wrap her arms around her, they stood like that for few minutes, holding onto each other but barely talking. When Marissa pulled away she noticed Alex look slightly sad. "You better get to work, I don't want to make you late."

"It's fine, it's not like someone is going to fire me I'm my own boss and I'm sure as hell not going to fire myself." Marissa laughed. "But I wouldn't want to be late for tonight so I'll see you later."

Marissa nodded as Alex got into the cab. "At nine."

"I'll be counting down the minutes." Alex said through the cab window.

**Tide Just Turned - 8:00 p.m.**

Marissa had decided to go for dinner before going over to Alex's. After almost no time to herself in the past two weeks a good dinner at her favourite restaurant was what she needed. She was reading over a few of her notes, so that she wouldn't have to worry about rushing home from Alex's later, that she hadn't seen Alex walk in through the front door.

The minute she walked in she got the strangest feeling. Looking around the restaurant she seen that everything on the first floor was in order. "Miss. Kelly, how are you?"

"Marco you don't have to call me Miss. Kelly."

"Sorry Alex, just trying to be formal."

"Just don't let it happen again." Alex joked as she walked over the bar and talked to one of the bartenders for a few minutes before walking into the back. "Smells good back here guys, keep up the good work." Her staff smiled, and she walked back out. _Everything seems to be in order so what is up with this feeling I'm having. _Alex looked around the restaurant once more, and then look up at the second level.

What she seen made her smile as she walked over to one of the managers. "See that woman up there." She pointed and the manager nodded.

"Miss. Cooper, yeah she comes in here all the time, haven't seen her in awhile though. Normally she sits my the south window."

"Her bill is taken care of." The manager nodded, and Alex looked up at the woman one more time before heading home.

A little while later Marissa asked her waiter for the check. The waiter came back with the cheque, and walked away. Marissa opened the little leather book that it was in. "Um, excuse me there's nothing in here." She looked at her watch at noted that she had to be at Alex's in fifteen minutes.

"Oh sorry miss, I'll go see what's going on." The waiter walked away and came back a couple minutes later. "It seems as though someone has paid your bill already."

Marissa looked confused. "What? Who?"

"My manager didn't say just that it had been taken care of, have a nice night." The waiter walked away and Marissa put her jacket on and left confused at who would pay for her bill. She walked to Alex's house and rang the doorbell, moments later Alex opened the door.

"Hey, come on in. Did you walk here? It's freezing outside." Marissa smiled. "Let me take your coat. Alex closed the door and then hung Marissa coat up. They walked into the back living room where the television was. As soon as Marissa walked into the living room Cooper jumped off the couch and started rubbing against Marissa asking to be pet.

"Some attack you are, you big suck." Alex said as she sat down on the couch and began flipping through the channels. Marissa soon follower and Cooper jumped up on to Alex's lap. "This is what I was talking about, him think he was a lap top."

Marissa laughed but she hadn't said anything. "What's on your mind you've been overly quiet since you got here."

"Oh I'm sorry just confused I went for dinner before I came and someone paid my bill for me but I have no idea who."

"Interesting." Marissa looked over at Alex who was focusing on the t.v.

"Do you know something I don't?"

"Nope I have no idea what you're talking about, what restaurant did you go to?"

"Tide just turned, do you know it?"

"I've heard of it before." Alex smiled and pet Cooper.

Marissa watched Alex's face. "I know that face Alexandra Kelly, what aren't you telling me."

"Me? Nothing? I was at work remember just got home not to long ago." Marissa raised an eyebrow at her.

"I guess maybe I'll just have to go on a search and find who did it, maybe they're my soul mate." Marissa smiled knowing full well that Alex was hiding something, she just wasn't sure what exactly. Especially since she had never seen Alex at the restaurant and hadn't seen her there that night either.

"Here I thought it was only me you liked to find." Alex smiled.

"Finding you is what I'm good at, but maybe it's time to find someone else." Marissa smirked, and got comfortable on the couch next to Alex and Cooper.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The two girls had become close once again but for the time being were nothing more than good friends. "So I was thinking about going out tonight that some club Summer is always raving about did you want to come?" Marissa asked as her and Alex took Cooper for a walk.

"I can't I'm sorry I have to work tonight, but maybe we could do something a little later of tomorrow morning for breakfast or something?"

Marissa nodded. "Sounds good, just call me when you get off work if you want, even if it's late, I have to finish an article anyways so I'll be up."

**Later that night**

Marissa had waited for Alex to call her but with no suck luck. Sighing, Marissa got up and left her office, walking into her room she got ready for bed. After brushing her teeth she got into bed and turned off the lamp on the bedside table. A few minutes later she heard her cell phone ring, reaching her arm out she answered it without checking the call id.

"Hello?" She sounded half asleep even though she had only just gotten into bed.

"Hey sorry did I wake up you up?"

"No, I wasn't asleep yet." She yawned.

"You're tired I'll let you go, you need your beauty sleep."

"What I'm not good looking enough for you? I see how it is, fine I guess I'll talk to you later then."

They were always flirting but it was nothing more than harmless banter at most. "You're more than enough." Came the tired voice on the end of the line. "I would have called you sooner but I had to fly out, stupid business." Alex yawned as she laid awake in her hotel room.

"It's okay really, so where are you and when are you coming back?"

"I'm in Boston and I should be home no later than tomorrow night so I was thinking if you're not busy we could do something Thursday?"

Marissa thought about when her article was due. "Thursday sounds awesome, what did you want to do?"

"I'll get back to you on that one. Are you sure it's okay with Summer I feel like I've been taking up all your free time."

Marissa laughed. "Summer is my best friend and I love her to death but we're not in high school anymore, plus she lives across the hall from me I see her enough."

On the other end of the line, Alex grinned. "Well then I don't feel so bad anymore. I should let you get some sleep though, I have some work I need to finish up, sweet dreams."

_Of you_. "You don't have to but I'll let you get your work done so you can come home sooner. Is Cooper taken care of?"

"He's fine I left him water and everything before I left, and my neighbour is going to walk him when she takes her St.Bernard out."

"Alright, goodnight Miss. Kelly."

"Goodnight Miss. Cooper." Alex hung up the phone and flipped on the tv as she went out the papers that were laying all around the hotel bed.

Two hours later Marissa still wasn't asleep and was tossing and turning, thinking about the other brunette. Finally she decided to give her a call, hoping she was still up, or that she didn't wake her up. Alex was laying in bed listening to a cd she had burned before leaving, she always had a problem sleeping in hotel rooms. Her phone began to rang and when she checked the caller id she seen that it was Marissa. _Why is she calling me so late? I hope everything is okay_.

"Marissa, is everything okay?" She said quickly ready to get up and fly home immediately.

Marissa let out a small laugh. "Everything is fine, except I can't seem to fall asleep. I didn't wake you did I?"

"You had me worried, and no you didn't wake me I was just laying here looking up at the dull boring ceiling." Both girls were quiet as they listened to each other breath, and both were content doing just that. "Sometime I really dislike hotel rooms, I never seen to be able to fall asleep. Let's me get more work done though." _Except when I'm thinking about a certain brunette back home._

"Well, there's this song that helps me to sleep sometimes, it reminds me of a good night. Do you want me to play it for you?" Marissa said as she used the remote to turn on the stereo in her room.

Alex smiled. "I'll give anything a try at this point." Alex smiled as she heard the first few lines of the song play.

_Here I am again, wondering if you're okay_

_Can't stop this troubled heart _

_Cuz we're apart, miles away _

_Phone pressed up to my ear _

_Wish you were here, holding me_

Alex smiled. "I love that song, I have since the first time I heard it." There was no response from the other end of the phone. Alex continued to listen to the song but fell asleep, the phone still against her ear.

Marissa woke up the next morning to her cell phone open on her pillow, battery near dead. _I can't believe I fell asleep._

Alex got home mid afternoon and was going to call Marissa but was bombarded with work. Opting to finish so that she didn't have to do it later she got right to work. Just as she was finishing up her house phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey I was going to leave you a message, but I guess you're already home."

"Clearly, if I answered the phone but if you wanted to talk to robotic Alex I can hang up and you can call back and talk to her."

Marissa laughed. "No, it's fine, this time. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to dinner with me I've been working all day and I'm starving."

"I would but I really kind of want to stay home tonight order some take out and watch a movie." Marissa frowned on the other end of the phone, disappointed. "But I'd love the company if you wanted to come over."

Marissa smiled and tried to contain the excitement in her voice. "I'd love to come over and watch a movie with you as long as you don't try anything." _Please dear god let her try something, or maybe I should try something_.

"Well if your not going to put out maybe I should just call Julie." Alex could envision the look on Marissa's face.

"We're back to that are we? I guess you better get to calling her then or it's going to be a lonely night."

Alex laughed. "I'll see you around eight then?"

"See you then."

"Fantastic you can just let yourself in so I don't have to get up."

"Lazy ass." Marissa smiled and hung up the phone.

**Alex's - 7:00 p.m**.

She couldn't wait any longer she had to see Alex, it had only been a day since she seen the girl but she felt that at any moment Alex would be gone. She took a cab over to Alex's and let herself in just as Alex had instructed, taking off her shoes she hung her jacket in the closet.

There was music playing loudly and heard Alex singing from the kitchen. Making her way down the hall to the kitchen she seen Alex walk in to the living room, Cooper in tow. Going around the other way, Marissa stood there, trying not to laugh but finding Alex and Cooper dancing around really cute. _I could get used to this again. _Marissa thought as she continued to watch Alex who was clearly unaware of her presence.

_She don't care about my car _

_She don't care about my money _

_And that's real good because I don't got alot to spend _

_But if I did it wouldn't mean nothin' _

_She likes me for me _

_Not because I look like Tyson Beckford _

_With the charm of Robert Redford _

_Oozing out my ears _

_But what she sees _

_Are my faults and indecisions _

_My insecure conditions _

_And the tears upon the pillow that I shed _

_She don't care about my big screen _

_Or my collection of DVD's _

_Things like that just never mattered much to her _

_Plus she don't watch to much t.v. _

_And she don't care that I can fly her _

_To places she ain't never been _

_But if she really wants to go _

_I think deep down she knows that _

_All she has to say is when _

_She likes me for me _

_Not because I hang with Leonardo _

_Or that guy who played in "Fargo" _

_I think his name is Steve _

_She's the one for me _

_And I just can't live without her _

_My arms belong around her _

_And I'm so glad I found her once again _

_And I'm so glad I found her once again _

_And I'm so glad I found her once again _

_Gazing at the ceiling _

_as we entertain our feelings in the dark _

_The things that we're afraid of are gonna show us _

_what we're made of in the end _

_She likes me for me _

_Not because I sing like Pavarotti _

_Or because I am such a hottie _

"Well it's probably because I'm a hottie and I might not sing like Pavarotti but I am pretty damn good if I do say so myself." Alex said to Cooper still unaware that Marissa was watching her.

_I like her for her _

_Not because she's phat like Cindy Crawford _

_She has got so much to offer _

_Why does she waste all her time with me _

_There must be something there that I don't see _

_She likes me for me _

_Not because I'm tough like Dirty Hairy _

_Make her laugh just like Jim Carrey _

_Unlike the Cable Guy _

_But what she sees _

_Is that I can't live without her _

_My arms belong around her _

_And I'm so glad I found her once again _

_Found her once again _

_I'm so glad I found her once again _

_Once again_

Alex collapsed on the couch as the song changed. Cooper finally realised that someone else was in the room and ran over to Marissa causing Alex to turn around. As soon as she seen Marissa her cheeks began to turn red. "Do you have a thing with walking in on me singing and dancing around like a fool." Marissa nodded as she began to laugh and walk over to where Alex was sitting, petting Cooper as she sat down next to Alex on the couch. "Oh you think it's funny?"

Marissa nodded still laughing. "It's cute too, but funny, very funny."

Alex moved closer to her and began to tickle her. "How's this for funny?" Marissa began to squirm underneath Alex.

"Al..Alex..you…are…soo…dead…" She said in between laughs. Finally Cooper let out a bark and Alex stopped.

"You're supposed to be on my side, not hers." Alex said to the dog who got up and walked to the other side of the couch. Now laying on the floor beside Marissa instead of Alex. "Fine I guess I'm sleeping myself tonight." The dog looked away from Alex.

"It's okay Cooper you can come over to place and sleep with me." The dog stayed still but began to wag his tail.

"So you're here early." Alex said moving away from Marissa.

"Yeah I got bored, I hope that's okay?" Alex nodded and smiled.

"So ever figure out about your secret admirer?" Alex grinned knowing full well Marissa didn't have a clue.

The taller brunette shook her head. "No, but it's getting kind of weird. I was in there yesterday for lunch and once again my bill was paid for, maybe the manager has a thing for me or something."

"Or something." Alex said under her breath as she got up and turned off the stereo. Unaware that Marissa had heard her.

"What do you mean or something?" Alex turned around and stopped, biting her lower lip.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She grinned as she sat back down and looked at Marissa.

Marissa looked at her, she knew that face. "How did you, I mean I've never even seen you in there, so how is that possible. I don't think I even mentioned me liking it before."

Alex began to blush. "What makes you so sure it was me, like you said how could I have known you even go there?" Alex said seriously trying to cover up the fact that she was blushing.

Meanwhile Marissa tried to hide the fact that she was upset, a part of her hoped it was Alex. She was dying for a clue that they could take their friendship to the next level even though they had never talked about it. "I guess I was just kind of hoping." Marissa looked at her hands instead of at Alex.

Alex could tell Marissa was trying to cover up her true feelings. "I own it."

"What?" She looked up.

Alex smiled sweetly. "I own the place, I was in there before you came over the other night, making sure everything was running smoothly and I seen you sitting upstairs reading over your papers. I told the manager to take care of you whenever you came in." Alex was now blushing and Marissa was speechless. "How about that dinner and movie, pick out anything you want or buy whatever off the pay per view. I'm going to go order the food, Chinese sound good to you." Alex stood up and Marissa nodded.

_She owns it. I knew it was to coincidental, its no wonder why I love the place so much. This night could get interesting, I just need to tell her how I feel. _


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The girls had just finished eating and Alex was cleaning up. When she walked back into the living room her spot on the couch was now taken by Cooper who had his head on Marissa's lap. "Hey you, move." Alex said as she walked over to the couch, the dog didn't budge. "She's my friend not yours so move it or lose it bud." Cooper didn't move, as Marissa sat petting him. "Fine, I see how it is, I'll just sit over here by myself." She huffed as she walked over to the recliner.

"So Cooper what are we watching?" Alex said as the dog looked over at her. "Not you the other one." Marissa looked over at her and grinned. "How many times are you going to make me watch that movie."

"You said any movie I wanted and you have it, so too bad. Now shut up and go pop the popcorn."

Alex got up and came back a minute later with the bowl of popcorn in her hand. "I already popped it." Alex handed the bowl to Marissa and sat back down in the chair.

It was almost ten when the movie ended but Marissa wasn't ready to leave just yet. Alex turned off the tv and turned in the chair so it was facing Marissa and Cooper. "So what kind of name for a restaurant is 'Tide Just Turned'? The first time I seen I thought it was a seafood place."

"Aren't we just the comedian tonight. It was just the first thing that came to mind, and it was something major in my life so it seemed to fit."

"I can pay for my own meals though you know."

Alex nodded. "I know, I never said you couldn't." Alex stood up and started the fireplace and then sat back down. "You're very capable of standing on your own two feet, you've already proved that much. I know how hard it can be to leave everything behind, 3000 miles away."

Marissa stood up and walked over to where Alex was sitting. "What is up with you and this song, every time I come over here it seems to start playing? And it would have been harder for me to stay, I'm surprised I graduated without leaving. I've wanted to come to New York for a long time, about 8 years." She sat down on Alex's lap and gave the girl a hug. "It was cute what you did by the way."

"Uh huh." Alex was a little taken back by the hug but soon wrapped her arms around the taller brunette. "Oh and I like this song, because.."

"Because why?" Marissa asked her head resting on Alex's shoulder.

Alex blushed. "When I was at your place and I carried you to bed, you told me this song reminded you of me, so when I got home I downloaded it." Marissa blushed not remembering she had said that. "It reminds me of you too."

Marissa pulled away slightly from Alex who instantly missed the feel of their bodies so close. She unwrapped her arms from around Alex's neck and ran her hands through her now dark hair. "I've been wanting to this for awhile, I can't remember if I told you but I really love the dark hair, then again I love you so I'm biased." She leaned in and kissed Alex before she realised what she was doing. Alex was shocked and before she could register what had happened Marissa broke away.

"I, I'm sorry I should really get going. I don't know what I was thinking, I'm sorry." Before Alex could move Marissa was out the door. Finally Cooper barked snapping Alex out of her daze.

"Go after her, right." She sat still and he barked again. "Right, right go after her, okay I'm going." She stood up and headed for the door as Cooper barked twice. "I'm going, I'm going." She put on her shoes and grabbed her keys, forgetting her coat she ran out the door, and all the way to Marissa's.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Alex was freezing by the time she got to Marissa's. She had ran all the way through the park and was now standing in front of Marissa's door, after knocking, with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. No one answered the door so Alex knocked again.

Finally the door opened and when Alex looked up she seen Marissa's tear stained face. "Look Alex I said I was sorry okay. I don't know what came over me, so I get it we can't be friend anymore its, I understand." Marissa went to close the door but Alex stopped it with her hand.

Standing up she pushed the door back and moved inside, closing the door behind her. "What makes you think that I would be mad about that? Or end our friendship over that?" Alex said as she wiped the tears on the taller girls face with her thumb, causing Marissa to flinch at the cold of Alex's hand. She was speechless though, and liked the feel the of Alex's hand even though it was cold. "Exactly what I thought. I never want you to be sorry for that, when I'm not sorry for this." Alex closed the space between them and kissed Marissa.

It wasn't rough or rushed but slow and sweet. Alex pulled away and smiled at Marissa, who had somewhat of a shocked look on her face. "I guess we should talk."

"Talk later, your freezing." Marissa kissed Alex again and led them to the bedroom. Once they got there she pushed Alex down on the bed.

"Are you planning on warming me up then?" Alex finally said as she moved up the bed and got under the covers.

Marissa stood thinking for a second before climbing into bed next to Alex. She got under the covers and laid one arm across Alex's stomach, letting her head rest on the other girls shoulder. Alex wrapped her arms around her and brought her closer. "Do you want to go skating with me tomorrow?"

"Skating sounds good as long as you promise not to fall on me." Marissa smiled.

Alex laughed. "I promise I'll try not to fall on you." Marissa leaned over a little bit more and kissed Alex again.

"I missed doing that."

"Meh, I didn't miss it so much." Alex said as she rolled over, turning her back to Marissa.

"Fine you want to sleep alone go ahead." Marissa went to get up but Alex throw her arm back and caught the other girl and brought her down so she was now laying on her back. "You're still freezing."

"So warm me up." Alex said with a devilish grin as she rolled on top of Marissa, who leaned up and kissed her.

"Marissa wake up." Alex said softly as she rubbed the sleeping brunettes arm lightly.

"Don't want to, I just want to lay here with you." Alex smiled to herself, and let out a small laugh. Cooper moved his head and licked Marissa's face, instantly waking her up. She wiped her face off as Alex stood there laughing. "Uhh, what time is it?"

"Elevenish, the movie ended awhile ago but you looked so comfortable I couldn't wake you up. I wouldn't have know except you were making some weird noises in your sleep, and I wasn't sure if you had to get home to do some work."

Marissa rubbed her eyes and noticed her surroundings. She was still at Alex's house, she never kissed Alex, Alex never came over it was all a dream. "What noises was I making exactly?"

"Hmm, I'm not exactly sure, were you having a good dream?" Alex laughed knowing full well Marissa hadn't made any noise at all.

"Actually I was, damn dreams are sometimes better than reality and no I don't have to go home and get work done I finished it already. Unless you're trying to get rid of me of me that is." Marissa gave Alex a pout as she followed her into the kitchen.

Alex opened the fridge and took out a beer. "I know exactly what you mean." Alex looked outside and seen that it was snowing. "This might be the last snow fall of the season, did you want to go skating with me?"

"Now, isn't it kind of late, and I don't have skates."

Alex shook her head. "For one you're about the same size as me I have an extra pair. For another its New York, the city that never sleeps remember, so what do you say." Alex stuck out her hand. Marissa looked down and Cooper causing the dog to bark and wag his tail.

"Lead the way." Marissa said as she took Alex's hand.

**Central Park - Skating Rink **\

"How do the skates fit?"

"Good. For the city that doesn't sleep there is no one here, but they still have the music playing and the lights on."

"I'm not complaining that just means I get you all to myself." Alex said as she stepped onto the ice and took off. Marissa just started skating smoothly as the snow fell over them. Marissa was half way around the rink once when Alex caught back up with her. "Aren't you even going to chase after me." Alex said skating backwards in front of Marissa.

"Nope. I'm just going to take my time and watch you make a fool of yourself, show off." Marissa said taking Alex's extended hands.

"Where'd you learn to skate?"

"My dad taught me when I was younger, I always loved it." She said as she let Alex pull her along. "I love this song."

Alex nodded. "I know you do." She smiled, remembering seeing it on Marissa's ipod play list.

"You didn't pay everyone off to get me out here all alone did you, and how did you know I loved this song?"

"No I didn't pay anyone off but that's a good idea, I'll keep that in mind. I seen it on your ipod. It's a good a song though I happen to love it myself."

They were now standing in the middle of the rink, the snow falling over them, and listening to the song.

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,  
Another sun soaked season fades away_

You have stolen my heart

Invitation only, grant farewells  
Crash the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight

You have stolen my heart

And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well

You have stolen  
You have stolen my heart

_I watch you spin around in the highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
We all look like we feel_

You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart

"So who is it that's stolen your heart Miss. Kelly?" The question was meant to be playful and so was the answer. "You." She answered as they stared into each others eyes. Without thinking Marissa kissed Alex softly and sweetly like she had in her dream. It didn't last very long and was a little bit more than a friendly kiss. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Marissa apologized watching Alex's face for her expression, trying to read it.

Alex stood still. _Did she really just do that? Wow I've missed that, but I need to take things slow we both do. _"Not a problem, what do you say we get out of her go back to my place, raid the fridge and watch movies. I have the House of Carters series on dvd if you want to watch that, for old times sake since you made me suffer through Beauty and the Beast yet again." Alex said playfully, making it obvious that she wasn't upset or wierded out by Marissa kissing her.

"You sure?"

"I asked you didn't I?" Marissa nodded. "Come let's go then."

Once they got back to Alex's they raiding the fridge and Marissa was carrying their drinks into the living room. "Where are you going?" Alex said, still in the kitchen.

"Living room?"

"Nope, this is a sleep over, upstairs, come on." Marissa followed Alex upstairs and into her room. It was simple yet elegant and cozy all at the same time. Marissa sat down next to Alex on the bed and put the drinks down on the bedside table. "Pass me a beer would you?" Marissa laughed as she passed Alex the beer. "What's so funny?"

"You and your beer." Alex laughed, she had always liked beer, when she was younger it was because it was cheap and easy for her to get, and now she just liked it because she had grown to love it. She stood up as she opened the beer, taking a swig she opened the cabinet in front of the bed, revealing a flat screen tv. Opening the bottom section of the cabinet she pulled out what she was looking for and put the dvd's into the player.

"How fancy of you Miss. Kelly."

"More like lazy." She laughed as she crawled back into bed, next to Marissa. She turned on the tv and started the movie.

After the first two episodes Alex fell asleep cuddled up to Marissa. "I really missed this." Marissa said to no one in particular as the brunette in her arms stirred. She took the opportunity to her hand through Alex's now dark hair. She looked around the room and spotted several pictures in nice frames decorated the furniture giving the room a personal touch. Looking at the bed side table she spotted a picture of Alex and Ken and picked it up. _They looked so happy, I wonder what happened._

She was so focused on the picture that she hadn't noticed Alex wake up. "What you looking you at?" Alex asked softly.

"I didn't wake you up did I?" Alex shook her head as Marissa showed Alex the picture in her hand. "You guys looked so happy, what happened?"

Alex looked up, her eyes sparkling. "My heart belongs with someone else, it always has. He always knew about you, him and I were friends all through university. We lived in the same dorm, we just seemed to hit it off. He was my rock while I was out here, until Jodie finally decided to take an east coast vacation out here but as you can see she that vacation has yet to end. I told him when I seen you that first time, after he felt better, and we talked. It was him that actually him that broke it off with me. After you guys met him the park he told me he understood why you had my heart, and that if I screwed it up I'd never hear the end of it. I guess to put it simply he's kind of like my, Ryan."

Marissa laughed at the comment and put the picture back down, and noticed the Alex's old notebook. Picking it up she flipped through the pages to see that every page had been written on. "Do you still write?"

Alex nodded, "Sometimes, there's nothing new in that book though I was just looking through it the other day."

"May I?" Alex shook her head and grabbed the book, rolling away from Marissa.

"Come one you used to let me read it all the time." Marissa pouted, causing Alex to sigh.

"Fine." She handed the book back to Marissa as she got up and walked into her bathroom. Marissa flipped through the book, until she got to the last page of the book. She started reading the song and it brought a tear to her eye.

Alex walked out of the bathroom and crawled into bed once again and noticed the tear that fell from Marissa's eyes. She looked over at what song she was reading and back towards Marissa. She wiped the tear away with her thumb. Leaving her hand resting on the Marissa's cheek, Alex leaned in and kissed her. "I guess I was never really over it."

Marissa looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry, I should have flown out here, I should have called Jodie and gotten all the information I could out of her."

"Don't be sorry, you found me now and that's all that matters. I think a part of me always knew that you really did love me, and it had nothing to do with that. It had everything to do with you being unselfish and wanting me to be the best person I could be, and in order to let that happen you had to let me go." Alex kissed Marissa once more.

Marissa smiled. "I came to New York because I wanted to feel closer to you. See unlike you I knew that I loved you. I wanted to fly out here after you left but I kept putting it off and before I knew it I was graduating. A couple weeks after I graduated I went to your parents house, and your mom told me you weren't moving home. I think my heart broke a little bit more that day. The one thing that kept me going through school was hoping that you'd come home when it was done. So I went to work for my mom, dated around a bit but it was nothing, I never felt anything. Summer didn't even really try to get me to move on she, she told me to follow my heart. So that's exactly what I did. I followed it all the way to New York."

Alex wrapped her arms around Marissa and brought her closer. "I went eight years trying to forget about you. Albert told me you came by that day but he never said why, he told me if I wanted to know I had to call you myself. I just figured you went to say hi to my mom, she's always really liked you. I wrote that song a year after I got here. I picked up the phone to call you so many times. I actually did, once but when you answered and you were laughing I hung up. You seemed so happy, and that's when I finished the song."

"Will you sing it for me?"

"Are you sure, it's not the happiest song in the world." Marissa nodded and Alex got up off the bed and opened her closet. She came back over to her bed with the same guitar in her hand that she had always had.

_I'm over your lies,  
and I'm over your games.  
I'm over you asking me,  
when you know I'm not okay.  
You call me at night,  
and I pick up the phone.  
And then you be telling me,  
I know your not alone.  
ohh.._

Thats why  
(your eyes)  
_I'm over it  
(your smile)  
I'm over it  
(realize)  
I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm over.._

Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, its my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it..

I'm over your hands,  
and I'm over your mouth.  
Trying to drag me down,  
and fill me with self-doubt.  
ohh..

_Thats why,  
(your words)  
I'm over it  
(so sure)  
I'm over it  
(i'm not your girl)  
I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm over..._

Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, its my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
_but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it.._

Don't call,  
don't come by,  
ain't no use,  
don't ask me why,  
you'll never change,  
there'll be no more crying in the rain.

Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, its my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it..

_I'm so over it...  
I'm over it..._

Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, its my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it.

"I'm really not over it." Alex added,

Marissa was crying softly by the time Alex finished. "That was amazing Alex." The other girl put down her guitar and wrapped her arms around Marissa as they laid back in bed. They stayed silent for a few minutes before Cooper came into the room and jumped onto the bed.

"You're such a big baby." Alex said to the dog as he laid down at the end of the bed and rested his head against Alex's leg. Marissa looked up at her, and Alex knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Ken and I went for lunch one day about two and a half years ago now. I seen these puppies in the pet store window so Ken insisted that we go in. We stood watching them for the longest time. This one looked up at me from where he sat in the corner, he looked so sad. I didn't realise how long I'd been looking at him but by the time I realised I was Ken had already gone to get someone who worked there. It was Ken that told me I should get him, he said he could tell there was a connection between us. So I got him, I knew I couldn't leave him behind. We were sitting in the back yard with him, and he asked me what I was going to name him. We sat there for hours thinking about names but I just couldn't find one that fit. Finally Ken asked me about what it was about him that drew me in. I sat thinking about it for awhile and I realised that he reminded me off you, and not in a bad way. So I said 'Cooper', Ken knew it was your last name, he smiled and said 'perfect'." Alex down at Marissa who was smiling and petting Cooper.

"That's probably one of the sweetest things I've ever heard." She looked up at Alex. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Alex hadn't expected that, she liked where they were, it was almost like limbo and in that moment she didn't want anything to change. "I'm not sure." Was her honest answer and Marissa began to pull away. "What are you doing, get back here and let me finish." Alex pulled Marissa back towards her. "It's just we're so different and I really like us being friends and I don't want to lose you again. I spent eight long years wondering what would have happened if you would have showed up at the airport that day and now I know that you did, and well it's still all getting processed in my head. It's not that I don't want to I just want to take things slow, so neither of us get hurt." Marissa nodded she understood where Alex was coming from. "Right now why don't we get some sleep." Marissa nodded once more and rolled over onto her side.

_Don't be a dumb ass Kelly_. Sighing Alex rolled over in Marissa's direction and whispered in her ear. "I'd love to go over with you." Marissa smiled as she felt Alex's lips on her check, and then her arms around her waist.

"Goodnight Alex."


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Summer I really don't want to go out tonight." Marissa sighed pulling the covers back over her head.

"Coop, you're coming, you need to talk me through the whole dating another girl thing." Marissa shot up in bed.

"What? What did you just say."

Summer blushed. "I've been hanging out with Jodie a lot and well she asked me out, so I kinda said yes." Marissa's mouth opened.

"Wow, you and Jodie, interesting."

Summer walked into Marissa's closet and pulled out something for her to wear. "Here this is hot, where this."

Marissa took the outfit. "I really don't want to go out Summer, since Jodie is going to be there Alex might be and Alexandra Kelly is not someone I want to see right now."

"I don't know if she's going to be there but it's been almost two months, you haven't talked to her, you won't take any of her calls, you delete her messages. She sent twelve dozen roses to your office and your through them out. Coop she loves you." Summer walked back into the closet and brought back another outfit. "I like this one better." She took the first one back and put it away.

Marissa huffed. "Is she going to be there Summer?" The irritation evident in her voice.

"Coop, I don't know she owns the place she might be."

"She what? Since when? Why do I not know these things no wonder she always gets us in for free." Marissa was a little more than pissed now. "By the way Sums you're supposed to be on my side, not hers."

"I am on your side I just think you should at least talk to her, you love her and she loves you." Summer tried to rationalize with her.

"Not like she told me." It came out as almost a whisper.

"She's told you hundreds of times she loves you."

Marissa shook her head. "Not since we've been back together."

"You know what Coop." Marissa looked at her best friend. "Tonight we are going to have a kick ass time, we're going to kick off our shoes and get crunk."

"Crunk Sum?" Marissa laughed.

"Crunk! Now get dressed." Summer walked out of the room and into the living room. "Hey baby, yeah I got her to come, well you better get her there, okay see you soon." Summer hung up her phone and smiled.

**Tide**

"Babe don't you think you should tell her to slow down, I'm going to cut her off." Jodie said as she leaned against the bar.

Her and Summer watched as Marissa danced with any blonde hair, blue eyed guy, and girl in the club. "She just wants to let loose, take the edge, I'm not going to stop her, there actually is no stopping Marissa Cooper from drinking when she wants to. Where the hell is Alex?"

"Said she wasn't coming."

"You were supposed to get her here, that's it you're on timeout." Jodie huffed, and looked at her watch.

"My shift is done, what do you say we take the little party back to my place? That way Marissa can drink all she wants, and so can we." Jodie winked.

"I'm going to get Coop meet you at the car." Summer rolled her eyes and went off to get Marissa.

Summer, Marissa and her new friend Alison made their way to Summer's car. Marissa and Alison got into the back seat, while Summer got into the passenger seat since Jodie had taken the keys and already had the car started. "Who is she?" Jodie asked.

"The only way I could get Coop to come, I think she said her name was Alison." Jodie looked shocked, "What? Do you know her, you didn't hook up did you?"

"I didn't but her and Alex did."

"What!" It was a statement not a question and Summer said it a little louder than she should have but the two girls in the back were to focused making out to care.

"Cheated on Alex, so Alex moved on, Alison didn't like that so now she doesn't like Alex much either. Oh man I'm so getting drunk when we get back to my place."

**Jodie's Apartment**

Two hours later all the girls were sitting in Jodie's living room, stereo blaring, and completely drunk. The phone rang and Jodie used the couch as support to stand up. She grabbed the phone and put it to her ear. "Hello?" No answer. "Hello?" The phone kept ringing.

"Hunn ya have to press answer duhh." Summer slurred from her spot on the floor as her, Marissa and Alison took another shot of tequila.

"Hello?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Me, nooo I don't get drunk you should know that." Five minutes later Jodie sat back down next to Summer. "Pour me another shot, actually screw it give me the whole damn bottle."

"What's wrong who was that?" Marissa slurred as Alison put her arm around Marissa's shoulder.

Jodie shook her head and took a shot. "Nothing."

Twenty minutes later Marissa and Alison were making out and the four were about to do body shots when there was a knock at the door. "Get them to stop now!" Jodie stood up.

"Why babe get back here, I'm cold now, forget the door." Jodie came back, and sat next to Summer. "Who was it?" Summer looked up and seen Alex. "Alllexxxx!!!!" She jumped up and hugged the taller girl. "We're doing body shots, wanna joinn." She clung to Alex for support.

"No thanks Sum, who's that? Oh my god is that… Marissa." Alex's heart broke at the sight of Marissa kissing someone else. Marissa broke away from Alison at the mention of her name. "And Alison." She said the name with a bitter taste in her mouth. She walked over to Marissa and pulled her away from the other girl.

Marissa looked at Alex and pulled away. "Body shots who's first?" Alison said grabbing the salt as Jodie poured the shot. Marissa and Alex stared at each other.

"Can we please talk now?" Alex tried but Marissa brought her attention back to Alison.

"I'll go, bring that over here." Alison handed Marissa the salt and laid down on the floor in front of her, putting the lime in her mouth. Marissa licked the blondes neck and then poured the salt on it. Alex couldn't watch so she went into the kitchen and grabbed herself a beer.

A half hour and 7 beers later Alex had had about enough of hearing and watching the other girls do shots. "Sooo Alexx, I hear you and Marissa were a thing, heard you cheated on her, guess you're not so perfect after all." Alison slurred as she walked passed Alex and sat next to Marissa on the floor. "I'm going to show her how a real body shot is done now."

_Over my dead body_. "Actually Alison I believe its my turn."

"Says who?" Marissa spat.

"Yeah Alex says who you didn't wanna play all night but you wanna play now, tough luck bitch." Alison pushed Marissa back, and straddled the girls waist, she put the lime in the girls mouth and lifted her shirt. She licked her stomach, causing Marissa to moan softly.

"I say it's Alex's turn, and it's my house." Jodie said but it was too late.

"Fuck this. You don't want to talk to me fine! But I'll show you how a real body shot is done." Alex walked over to where Marissa and Alison were laying on the floor. She picked up Alison and practically tossed her onto the couch. Marissa tried to get up but Alex stopped her licking Marissa's inner thigh before shaking some salt onto the same spot. Jodie handed Alex the shot glass/ Alex licked the salt off Marissa's thigh and let her tongue linger there for a few seconds before downing the shot. She leaned over and kissed Marissa, who tried to push her away but was too weak.

Finally Alex broke away. "I hate you, how could you do that to me?" Marissa asked her angrily. "I love you and you do that. Say you're going out of town for business, and that you're going to miss my birthday and I catch you making out with your ex."

"Okay whore, I think it's time for you to get ta leavin, the cabbie's waitin'." Jodie and Summer practically dragged Alison out the door.

"I'll call you Marissa." She slurred over her shoulder. Jodie and Summer gave each other an 'I don't think so look.'

Meanwhile Alex just stared at Marissa. "You're wayy to drunk to be having this conversation. I'm going to take you home."

"Like hell you are, I don't want you nearr me I can take myself home thankss." Marissa tried to stand up but fell back onto the couch.

Alex shook her head and Summer and Jodie came back in. "Al your cab is waitin'." Jodie sat back down on the couch and brought Summer with her.

"Let's go." Alex tried to get Marissa up.

"Fuck you." Marissa spat. "I'm nah going anywhere with you." Alex looked at Summer for help.

"Marissa Alex is taking you home because I'm staying here for some one on one time with Jodie, and if you don't go,…I'll goo…whats that thing I do again babe?"

"Rage blackout."

"Yeah that, I'll go rage blackout on your ass."

"Fuck it, I can take my self." Marissa stammered over to the door and put her shoes on, the wrong feet. Alex shook her and head and followed her.

Somehow Marissa had managed to get into the cab and just before the cab drove off Alex jumped in and told him the address. Alex had managed to get Marissa up to her apartment and was now trying to open her door. "I can do it myself….I..I don't need you…" Marissa almost fell over but Alex's caught her. Alex got the door open and got Marissa inside. "Fuck you Alex I don't ne..need." Marissa put her hand to her head and tried to push Alex out the door but she wasn't strong enough.

Alex slammed the door shut, thankful that the only other apartment on the floor was Summer's. "Well I fucking need you!"

"You should have thought about that before you made out with your ex on my birthday, you almost bitched about me loving Ryan but it's clear as glass your in love with Ken. Cause you're sure as hell weren't and aren't with me." Marissa was drunk, mad and starting to cry.

Alex was getting frustrated that the girl wouldn't listen to her. "He got caught up in the moment and kissed me, the only reason I was at the restaurant was because they called, I was on my way to your place because I got off the god damn plane for you. I called and you weren't home so since it was raining and Ken was there he asked me to stay for dinner until you got home. I blew off the biggest deal I might have come across for you, so fuck you. Fuck you because you wouldn't even listen to me for the past two months, because I've been going through hell and you're going around making out with skanks that are way beneath you."

Marissa was trying to stand straight. "Why the fuck do you care." Alex caught her before she fell over and brought her down the hall to her room. Alex however wasn't the soberest either and the girls fell over onto Marissa's bed. Marissa laid on top of Alex unable to move with the room spinning and the major headache she was getting.

"Because I fucking love you." Alex said aggressively as she leaned up and kissed Marissa.

"I want you to leave." Marissa said pulling away slightly.

"Make me?" Marissa didn't move. "I didn't think so." Marissa grabbed the hem of Alex shirt and pulled it up over Alex's head.

"I hate you." She said as she kissed Alex passionately.

"I don't care I love you."

"Prove it." Was Marissa response, causing Alex to pull off Marissa's shirt and tossed it to the floor next to where hers.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Marissa woke up to one hell of a headache and a warm body beside her. Her first thought was that it was Alison. Without opening her eyes, because her head hurt to much to she tried to sneak away slowly. She went to move the arm that was holding her but when she did she felt it's grip tighten. "Going away on me?" Marissa finally opened her eyes and looked up, she knew that voice. "Alex?"

"Who else?" She smiled, which in return caused Marissa to do the same. "Oh you thought I was that skank you were making out with last night." Marissa didn't reply. "That was going to happen over my dead body, and not even then because I would haunt you both." Marissa wrapper her arms tighter around Alex's body.

"I'm sorry." She said recalling the events of the night before. "I should have talked to you but I freaked out."

Alex let out a nervous laugh. "In all honesty I would have freaked out too."

They laid in bed for awhile both getting over their hangovers when Marissa finally spoke. "I missed you, it's just a got scared you hadn't really opened up to the way you used to, and I kept feeling like maybe I was to late and too much time had passed and…" Alex kissed Marissa to shut her up.

"You and your nervous rambling." Alex laughed. "Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

"Right now I'm happy staying right here in bed in your arms." Marissa rested her hand on the crook of Alex's neck.

"I don't meant right now it's not the season for it anyways I just want to take you somewhere." Alex said secretively.

Marissa looked up at her. "Okay I trust you." Alex smiled as the two girls fell back asleep.

Marissa woke up a little while later to an empty bed and she began to wonder if it was all a dream. She sat up slowly and sighed when there was no sign of Alex anywhere. _I should call her, I miss her I love her I should just get over it and call her it probably wasn't what it seemed anyways. _

"You should call who?" Marissa snapped out of her thoughts when she seen Alex lighting the candles on the table. Marissa's mouth was almost on the floor.

"I wasn't dreaming?" Alex laughed a little bit.

"No, you weren't dreaming." She walked towards Marissa and gave her a sweet kiss. "I made dinner."

Marissa looked over at the table but didn't see anything more than candles. "I'm really not one for candle wax." She joked as Alex led her into the living room, where the fireplace was going along with other candles. A bottle of wine was on the table along with two glasses.

"Before anything I really think we should talk though." Marissa's smile faded as she nodded, not sure as to where Alex was going to go with this. The two women sat down on the floor in front of the table where Alex had set out pillows and blankets for them. "I need to know that you trust me Riss. I would never, do anything to purposely hurt you, and the last thing I wanted that night was to hurt you. I need you to know that what happened between Ken and I was not meant to happen, I didn't go there to meet him, I didn't want to kiss him, the only one I want to be kissing is you. You mean everything to me, I named my dog after you, the day you came back into my life everything changed. There's something about you that makes my skin tingle, and every time I see you I ask myself how I got so lucky." Marissa was in tears and didn't know what to say so she just continued to sit there. "That night I never got on the plane, I couldn't you're the love of my life. It hit me the other night I was sitting alone in the park thinking. It occurred to me that ever since that night you showed up at my house you're the one that's been doing the chasing and that's not fair, and from now on I'm going to be doing the chasing, because I love you." Alex cupped Marissa face with one hand and brought her closer. "I love you." She whispered before she kissed her cause Marissa to moan.

After several minutes they broke away. "I love you too."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Alex stood up and came back a few minutes later with strawberries, the tips dipped in chocolate, and whip crème.

The taller brunette's eyes lit up. "My favourite." Alex nodded, sitting back down she took on of the strawberries and fed it to Marissa. "Something's missing."

"Oh what's that?" Alex asked as Marissa took the can of whip crème and told Alex to close her eyes. After giving her a questioning look, Alex did so. She sprayed the whip crème onto Alex's neck causing her to instantly open your eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" But she shut up when she felt Marissa's lips on her neck where the whip crème was just minutes before.

"I'm having my dessert."

**Tide Just Turned - 1 Year Later**

Marissa, Alex, Jodie and Summer were sitting alone in the restaurant which was closed for the night except for the four of them.

"I can't believe we've been here over a year already Coop. Most days I don't even miss the drama of Newport and the rest of the Newpsies."

Marissa took a sip of her wine. "Me either."

"I for one am happy you decided to move out here Marissa cause if you hadn't then Summer wouldn't have and I have you to thank for Summer finding me." Summer smiled as Jodie leaned over and kissed her.

Alex rolled her eyes and smiled. "I guess on some weird level we have you two to thank for us getting back together or at least having the courage to actually talk to one another. Speaking of which Riss will you go somewhere with me?"

Marissa had forgotten all about Alex asking her that a year ago but her answer was still the same. "Of course." Jodie winked at Alex as Alex and Marissa left the restaurant through the back and got into Alex's car. "So where are we going?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you and I couldn't live without you so I'm not going to tell you." Alex grinned as Marissa rolled her eyes and looked out the window at the city lights.

About twenty minutes later Alex stopped the car. "We're here."

Marissa looked around. "This place is deserted, it's like some old factory, what are you doing here." Alex got out and open Marissa's door for her.

"Just follow me, and you'll see now won't you. Trust me?" Alex smirked.

"Right now I'm not so sure." Marissa said as Alex's made like she was affected by it.

Alex covered Marissa's eyes with her hand. "No peeking." She led them up through the building, and back outside again. "Okay open them."

They were on the roof of the old building over looking the water, it was the perfect view of the city, and all the lights. "Alex this place is, amazing, how did u find it?" Marissa walked closer to edge, looking out at the city and the water.

The shorter brunette walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her head on the taller girls shoulder. "I needed a place to think during school, I had a really rough time being away from everything and from you, especially thinking that you didn't love me, so I was driving around one night and found this place. I've been coming here to think ever since. I like the fact that I can just come up here and think. To be so close but seem so far away from everything."

Marissa turned in Alex's arms. "I love you, and I always have."

"I love you too." Alex said in between kisses.

Finally the two girls sat down, Marissa sat between Alex's legs, leaning back on Alex for support, who had her arms wrapped tightly around her girlfriends waist. They sat there for what seemed like forever in a calm and peaceful silence. Soon Marissa heard Alex's soft voice singing.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
no I won't give in_

Keep holdin' on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong   
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say (repeat)  
Nothing you can do   
_there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on   
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through _

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late   
This could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend ah ah  
I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah 

_Keep holdin' on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you   
I'm here for you  
Lyrics found on _

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do   
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...  
La da da da, la da da da da  
La da da da da da da da da 

_Keep holdin' on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

Ahh, ahh  
Keep holdin' on  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holdin' on  
There's nothing you could say   
_Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through _

"Alex that was, wow." She leaned up and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too, and I'm glad you found me."

Marissa smiled at her and looked back out at the city. "No matter where we end up, we'll always be together because I'm good at finding you, you can't hide from me Alexandra Kelly."

**The End **


End file.
